Bite Down dabbles
by echoxknox
Summary: Oneshot drabbles. This is connected to Bite Down/ Humans and vampires since they are the same story. These are mini adventures, experiences, and moments between the gang, Carmilla, Evangeline, and the rest of Silas. Evelyn will be referred to as Evangeline so sorry if there's any confusion. !OPEN TO PROMPTS!
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**...**

**Welcome to the Carmilla oneshots this will feature all the same characters from Bite down/humans and Vampires they are the same story. the only difference will be that EVELYN IS GOING TO BE CALLED EVANGELINE so be aware if your confused it goes more with how I ended the story.**

**anyway here is the first one and whose prompt it is:**

**ScarletWolfx-**

**Okay I can only think of one prompt and that is Evelyn getting ready for a date with Danny at Laura and Carmilla's room and when Danny arrives Carmilla wants to have a 'talk' with her aka like the dad talk you know? I just need something like this since it hasn't happened yet XD.**

**...**

**,...**

**I own nothing but OC Evangeline/Evelyn **

**...**

**...**

It was actually happening, well technically it had already happened and no one had told her, but Evangeline was going on a date. Her second date to be exact but no one had told Carmilla about the first one and she needed to make up for it. As the big sister it was her job to look out for her baby sister no matter how old they were or how tall her date was. Carmilla had missed her chance to do this the first time but there was no way she was letting the huntress get away without giving her a good talking to.

So here she was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Danny to show up. She didn't want to do it outside of Perry and Lafontaine's place because Perry was busy helping Evangeline get ready and she didn't want her to hear their conversation. Her baby sister was so happy and it helped Perry to do something "normal" besides everyone was happy and she wasn't about to rock the boat.

Looking up from her phone she listened waiting for her prey. She could hear all the students passing by probably going to the food court or the library Teachers were suddenly raising their standards and the slackers were feeling the heat. Laura was on top of it thanks to Lafontaine and Perry pulling an all-nighter with her getting her ahead on all of her classes so she had more time to relax and hang out with her own girlfriend. They had a lot to make up for and Laura had finally started getting over the fact she had almost died. Seriously the human could hold a grudge but Carmilla didn't care she would do whatever it took to make Laura happy even if it meant getting texts throughout the day asking where she was or snuggling with her all night long because she was comforting her girlfriend…ok that last one was more of a consolation prize but she'd take what she could get.

Hearing familiar footsteps she pulled her eyes away from her phone. Clearing her throat she stood up straight with her head held high giving herself as much extra height as she could. Danny stepped through the door humming to herself stopping mid-step when she saw a very serious Carmilla at the stairs.

"Danny"

"Carmilla" Danny frowned she had thought they were past all the glaring and grumbling.

"I wanted to talk to you before you two head out but uh it's not really for Evangeline's ears even with our super hearing" Carmilla looked up at the top of the stairs she knew they were still getting ready but her sister wouldn't hear anything from this distance.

"O..k" Danny wasn't so sure about this but would let the vamp say her piece.

"Come on "

Carmilla left the ginger at the stair well and headed outside she wanted to be as far from her sister as possible when she had their little conversation. Confused Danny looked between the stairs and the brunette rolling her eyes she followed figuring the girl was just being all "mysterious" or something dramatic like that.

Following the vamp to the side of the building she watched the vamp stuff her hands into her pockets before leaning against it seemingly causal.

"You know I've lived a long time" she finally spoke never taking her eyes off the sunset it was just dark enough for her to be out but she liked watching it set she missed it sometimes walking in the sun.

"And I've seen a lot of things and learned a lot of customs some less humane than others but I learned them anyway because how else do we survive than by adapting you know?"

"Uh yeah" Danny was so lost right now.

"Sadly my sister has been subject to some of those customs and it really pains me to see how that affected her but you make her forget all that and you make her happy" Carmilla finally turned away from the weaning sunset piercing dark eyes boring into her.

"But just because you make her laugh doesn't mean I won't hurt you, Just because you can make her smile doesn't mean you can't make her cry"

So that's what this was about.

"Carmilla I would never-"

"Don't say a word Lawrence I'm not done" The vampire pushed off the wall her small stature doing nothing to make this less tense.

"I want to let you know that nothing is more important to me than my sister's happiness cause life has given her the worst world has to offer and now things are finally looking up but I don't want her to have a major regression or set back because you"

Carmilla's eyes grew darker and her lips drew back in a vicious snarl

"So know that I have seen and done things that would make even the worst killers cry for their mothers, there are legends about me in several different countries though people think they're old wives tales now but just because they are "legends" doesn't mean I won't do them all again to protect my baby sister"

Danny held her gaze unwilling to back down.

"Carmilla I would never knowingly hurt her, a girl like Evangeline deserves all the love in the world and I will give everything I am to keep her happy because it killed me every time she cried and she shouldn't have to cry over_ anything_"

Carmilla narrowed her gaze it was an unspoken thing to never bring up the week of her "death" it had caused both their girls hell and they couldn't stand to see it happen again.

"Good"

Carmilla sighed rolling her shoulders as her persona dropped completely. Smirking up at the hunter she shoved her hands in her pockets and headed back inside.

"Have her back by eleven and remember Lawrence if she cries because of you I'll break a bone for every tear she sheds"

Watching the brunette go Danny shook her head the vampire was crazy that's all there was too it. She wanted to take a moment and maybe think about the possibility of having the Wiccan club place a protection spell on the lodge when her phone went off in her pocket. Digging it out of her pocket she smiled when she saw who it was from swiping the screen she hoped for good news after that little detour.

**E~** _see you in five__J_

Smiling Danny sent a quick reply and headed inside passing a still smirking Carmilla at the stairs.

_Crazy older sisters_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Ok so that was the first dabble if you want you can leave me a prompt in the comments or Private message me with one I am open to prompts!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**...**

**...**

**ok here's another Dabble that is yet another prompt and a bit of a funny one if I may say so myself.**

**PROMPT: So I gave you a prompt the other day and I thought of another one, Evelyn finding out how Carmilla almost killed Danny (when she had her hand on her throat) and well she doesn't take it too kindly and has some choice words for her sister :3- ScarletWolfx**

**I own nothing but Evangeline/ evelyn **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Evangeline sat on the side lines watching Danny wrestle with one of her summer sisters. She was welcome there any time now that she was officially dating one of them plus Danny being VP didn't hurt. She was still shy around them because they wouldn't stop staring. They knew she was a vampire now and that kind of information made people curious, that and for some reason they thought she was adorable being as small as she was.

Hunters were weird.

A body collided with the mat and her attention was drawn back to the fight. Even if it was a little practice match she didn't know how she felt about it. Danny was strong even for a human and the rest of the girls were in pretty good shape if the wolf whistles from some of the guys on campus were any indication. The girls didn't mind the attention every now and then but they enjoyed making her blush. Evangeline might have gotten a ton of confidence and stood up to the Mother of all Evil twice but nothing could save her from blushing and stuttering like an idiot when the girls talked to her.

"Rah!" Danny broke out of the other girls hold throwing the other girl off her and getting back on her feet.

The two hunters circled the mat waiting for the other to spring. They were both panting, driven by instinct and adrenaline. If she didn't remember that she was a vampire Evangeline would have been scared of such a display but she could take them easily if she had to.

The other girl charged going for a takedown Danny jumped back and used her weight to pin the girl. The other girl struggled trying to squirm out from underneath the hunter but Danny used her position to her advantage and grabbed the girls arm. Realizing her mistake the girl tried to pull away but Danny had a good hold spinning out she landed on her back with the girls arm in a strong arm Bar.

The girl struggled but Danny was too strong she wouldn't let go of the arm and it would only end badly if someone didn't-

"Break it up!"

Danny let go of the arm and the two girls broke apart and took a moment to catch their breath. Cass eyed them for a moment before nodding towards the door.

"Ok you two call it a day"

Shaking hands the two hunters left the mat to get their things as another pair took their place. These matches were a test of skill and one of the best stress relievers for the girls of the Summer Society. Yes Evangeline was a little apprehensive about watching her mate get tossed around like a ragdoll but Danny pinned her opponent every time and that small sense of satisfaction kept the blonde from going wolf on the other hunters asses. She might be small and still a bit shy around them but she would defend her mate even in faux fights.

"Hey" Danny panted taking the towel off her bag.

"You were good out there"

"Thanks it took me forever to get most that stuff down because I'm so tall but I figured out a few tricks"

"I would say, you all are quite tall so it wouldn't be hard for you all to come up with some kind of loop hole "Evangeline smiled offering her a bottle of water.

"Thanks, and yes there's lots of tricks to it the rest is hard work" Danny shrugs on her bag and heads back towards her room with plans for a nice hot shower because her back is already aching.

"Of course does everything takes time and work it's a fifty/fifty effort I just wish you didn't have to be thrown around like that no matter how durable you say you are" she grumbled as they made their way up the stairs.

"Honestly this is nothing but play fighting, I've been manhandled by vampires that hit harder than that not just at the Lustig building ask your sister I-"

"Wait what?"

Danny frowned looking over her shoulder she found the blonde had stopped walking her eyes were wide in silent shock.

"Yeah way back when Carmilla and I were less uh friendly we got really heated during an argument and she grabbed me by the throat but it wasn't too bad my neck was sore for a little while but I had some ice packs and I uh.. Evie?"

Evangeline stood there jaw, clenched hands trembling as her eyes grew darker.

"Sister did what?"

"Uh babe I'm fine the bruising went away, I'm fine"

Evangeline obviously didn't like that answer if the low growls were any indication. Danny set down her bag and carefully took the blondes clenched fist kissing each knuckle. Brining the still clenched fist to her cheek she nuzzled it keeping eye contact with the angry vamp.

"I'm fine babe, it was a long time now and we're friends or close enough to friends"

The blonde lowered her chin silently fuming but she was losing steam with every brush of Danny's cheek. Her mate knew how to calm her rage but still she had a right to be angry.

"You go clean up I'll be here when you get back" She smiled picking up her book.

"If you're sure" Danny smiled heading into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Evangeline opened her book and sat their reading silently listening to her mate as she turned on the water. The sound of her footsteps as she wandered the bathroom grabbing her various body washes or shampoos the blonde didn't know but the moment the curtain crinkled and Danny stepped in she set down her book.

Danny might have gotten over what her sister did but she was Evangeline's world and such an action wouldn't go unpunished even if it was her sister who committed the crime. The pair's heated glares had ended long ago and now they were civil almost friends really and she wouldn't interfere with that but Danny was her mate and that put her as her number one priority.

Waiting a few moments she stood silently leaving Danny's room she flitted across campus. She knew her sister would still be at her dorm it was early by Carmilla's standards and Laura was still in class so they would be alone. Flitting up the stairs of her sister's dorm she came to a stop on the fourth floor ignoring the small wind she created in the process.

Scenting the air she realized her assumptions were correct and her sister was alone. Stalking forward she ignored her manners for once and just walked in unsurprised to find her sister on her bed with a well-worn book. Carmilla absentmindedly reached for her book mark slowly prying her eyes from the page before pushing the slip into place and closing it.

"Yeah sis?"

"I learned something today and I really, really hope that isn't true"

Carmilla arched a brow in confusion.

"Learned what?"

"You and Danny may not have been friends in the beginning even rivals at one point but that sister does not give you the right to nearly snap her neck"

Then it hit her. She had choked Danny a while back. She hadn't exactly checked on her and a vampire's grip, even when restrained, was very painful. Things were different now she and Danny were almost acquaintances and Danny was her sister's mate and…ah shit.

"Um Eveie I know it sounds bad and it..uh probably was painful but Danny's fine she's never been better and-"

"You didn't apologies did you?"

Carmilla winced she couldn't exactly say no….

A growl tore through the blonde as her eyes glowed yellow. Carmilla knew she had a small chance and if she didn't take it now she wouldn't get another. Ignoring all self-respect the elder vamp jumped out the window flitting for her life. Feeling her fangs lengthen Evangeline followed her sister letting the wolf join in on her little hunt.

...

...

...

Danny sighed in relief as she stepped out of the shower. It was nice letting her sore muscles loosen under the warm water she knew she would have a few bruises later but that's part of being a hunter. Drying off she wrapped her hair in a towel and got dressed at her own leisurely pace.

Danny stepped out of the bathroom in shorts and a tank top her fiery red locks were wrapped up in her towel. She was almost surprised to find her girlfriend right where she left her but she was almost finished with her book. Smiling to herself Danny slid in next to her vamp wrapping an arm around her waist pulling the blonde into her side. Evangeline smiled kissing Danny's cheek before resting her head on the gingers shoulder.

The two stayed like that for the rest of the evening till Danny had to sleep but Evangeline didn't mind they were just having a peaceful evening and all the rage from before was behind her now but Danny didn't need to know that.

.

.

.

.

Carmilla heaved a sigh she would never live this down.

She had not only ran from her baby sister but she got her ass owned. They had been playing a game of chase but Evangeline had cut her off before she could leave the forest and that's when the wolf came out. Now things were different mind you and her sister had a lot more control but that didn't stop her own instincts from coming out. Because her sister had the upper hand the cat in her fell back on more…embarrassing tactics.

She hide up a tree.

The wolf had jumped and barked tearing off a few of the lower branches which was pretty damn close but she had managed to climb higher and out of range. After a while her Evangeline had glared at her from the ground below. They both knew she could have shifted back and climbed up the tree to get her but that wasn't the point. This was about defending her mate and her mates honor so that meant humiliating her sister at all costs and this was admittedly a very embarrassing situation.

The worst part was she didn't want to come down. Well she wanted to get down because come on she had a warm bed with her girlfriend to return to but she didn't dare leave the safety of her tree. The cat in her was still wary of the ground below and the possibilities of the wolf jumping out of the shadows and snapping its jaws at them.

Embarrassing enough to be stuck in a tree but it was something else entirely when the giant panther in her wasn't willing to budge because her **_baby_** sister, extra emphasis on the baby part there, had scared her up a tree.

Groaning she let her forehead hit the tree not even wincing at the dull throb anymore. She was going to have to tell laura some excuse as to why she couldn't come home and she prayed to the gods that she didn't-

_Buzz! Buzz!_

Groaning she dug out her phone. She didn't need to look at the screen to guess who it was.

"Hey cupcake I uh got caught in something so I won't be home tonight"

_"why what happened?"_

Looking up at the tree then down at the shadowy ground below she blew her bangs out of her face.

"well…."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**so that was another Dabble and I had fun writing it so thank ****ScarletWolfx**** for giving me prompt. I AM TAKING PROMPTS JUST PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE ONE ON THE COMMENTS EITHER WAY.**

**...**

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**...**

**...**

** ok so this one is a mix of 2 prompts mine and Scarlet wolfx's. **

**My own prompt- Danny wants to see Evangeline's wolf so they go somewhere better suited for a giant wolf.**

**Danny and Evangeline go on their normal walk around Silas but instead Evie is in her wolf form.- ScarletWolfx**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Danny sighed opening her eyes she couldn't help but smile as she stared up at the darkening sky. It was sunset and she wanted to enjoy the last of the sun's rays before the moon claimed the sky for the night. Tilting her head back she found her girlfriend reading just as she'd left her before she'd been lulled to sleep.

They were enjoying a little privacy while still hanging around the Lodge. The girls were preparing for one of their celebrations and Danny wanted to stick close in case they needed her but she also wanted some time alone with her girlfriend. So she came up with a compromise and here they were sitting under a tree with her head in Evangeline's lap while the vamp read in peace.

Still there was something in the back of her mind that had been making its way to the forefront ridding curiosity all the way. They might be calm and the school at peace but it had taken a lot to get it that way and after the whole ritual thing she was curious about something. Apparently the vampires were shape-shifters from what she had seen and what Laura had told them about Carmilla being a huge black panther.

They had all seen Evangeline's wolf form down in the catacombs she was huge and Danny couldn't help wanting to see it again but in a less violent setting. Tilting her head in her girlfriends lap Danny licked her lips hoping her request wouldn't be ill received.

"Hey babe?"

"Hmm?"

Danny looked up at the blonde she was slowly turning away from the book in her hand. Once she had her girlfriend's full attention Danny reached up and played with a strand that fell in those pale blue eyes she loved so much. Evangeline smiled watching her mate. They had been out there for at least an hour and although it was cold Danny was fine and she was resistant to the cold but she had been reading. Trying to catch up on some of the books she hadn't had a chance to read before the whole ritual and summoning went down.

"I was uh..wondering if I could see something"

"See what?" watching her girlfriend tilt her head in a, ironically, dog like fashion made Danny grin.

"Well I wanted to you know, see your wolf"

The blonde gaped her jaw couldn't seem to hold itself up. Evangeline was at a loss for words. She didn't know how she felt about Danny seeing her wolf. Yes she had used it at the Lustig building but that was for defense purposes she hadn't really thought of letting it out just because she could.

"uh…"

"you don't have to I mean I saw it once but I just got curious" Danny offered her the out sensing how uncomfortable she was.

"its just I don't really use it, my wolf form, its an out of body experience that I couldn't remember using for a long time"

"Whoa"

"Yeah but after everything that happened with Will" Evangeline stroked Danny's face taking comfort in her mates warmth. There were a lot of touchy subjects but they were slowly getting better one thing at a time.

"We're not separate anymore and I have more say in what we do"

"It was separate?" Danny rolled over sitting up on her elbows.

"As always it's complicated but yes we were separate minds or instincts but now we're one, give or take a few things here or there"

"What kinds of things?" Danny grinned knowing a few of those things already.

The only time the wolf seemed to come out was when they were around Carmilla or in the way her girlfriend reacted to others "encroaching" one her territory though that could just be her being a vampire. It wasn't every day your girlfriend growled at someone while waiting in line for coffee though Evangeline swears the guy was looking at her ass she can't confirm nor deign it and she kind of liked it when her tiny girlfriend got possessive. Evangeline was a calm and passive kind of girl so when she got riled up about something, especially about Danny, the ginger couldn't help smiling.

"You know what kinds of things" The blonde rolled her eyes pecking her mate on the forehead.

"Ok I do but would you mind showing me? You don't have to"

"I know Danny and I don't think I'd mind it's just been a while"

"Well the girls don't really need me and we're close to the trails..." Danny's hints were duly noted and maybe she was kind of excited to shift again the wolf was howling in her mind begging to be around their mate.

"Come on I could use a walk"

Danny's face lit up. Getting to their feet and dusting off their jeans they headed for the trail knowing they would have some privacy. Holding hands Evangeline looked up at the trees around them letting the scents and sounds of the forest calm her wolf. It would be out soon enough so why not give it a little taste by opening her senses?

They left the trail breaking of into the trees leaving the school behind. It wouldn't do for someone to see her wolf the school was just calming down after the whole Dean and the more supernatural aspects of the school though how no one noticed before is beyond them.

Running her free hand over the bark of the trees as they passed Evangeline smiled feeling that sense of calm wash over her. They were at home on the forest. They both knew it. Every twist and turn, every path, every tree you name it they could find it but now they would have something new to share in it.

Danny led them to their clearing happy to see that some of the flowers were starting to bloom. It was almost like their first date, the trees swayed, the stars were coming out and they were both crazy for each other. Smiling at that last though Evangeline swung their joined hands as they walk to the center of the clearing. Danny watched her girlfriend with a smile pulling her in for a kiss. She loved it when they were like this, so easy going and playful they didn't get many moments like this with the gang or Danny's summer sisters around.

Pulling away Evie pressed a quick kiss to Danny's nose and stepped away.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are babe" Danny nodded feeling excitement bubbling up inside.

"Alright" Closing her eyes Evangeline called the wolf almost smiling as it barked and howled with joy finally it would see their mate again.

Sighing she felt her skin start to stretch and let the wolf come out. Danny though it was incredible watching her girlfriend shift back during the whole ritual thing but seeing it now when things were calm, it left her speechless. Evangeline's blonde hair faded to black along with her skin as fur seemingly came out of nowhere. She hunched forward as her hands became paws and her face grew into a snout from there she grew and grew till she stood shoulder height with Danny.

Opening her eyes she watched her mate carefully trying to gage her reaction. She wouldn't hurt Danny they both knew that but she was still curious to see what she would do.

Danny stared up into glowing yellow eyes they were so different from the pale blue she was used to but they still held that look of love Evangeline always gave her and concern though she understood why. It's not every day your girlfriend turns into a giant wolf right before your eyes. Raising a cautious hand Danny waited sighing when Evangeline's nose pressed into her palm.

Taking this as good sign Danny started petting her snout so she could get a better look at her girlfriend.

The wolf was huge that's for sure. It wasn't all fur though its glossy pelt showed great health and was the softest thing Danny had ever felt. Beneath the magnificent midnight fur was muscle, hard and strong but what else would have stopped those vampires? Looking down she saw her paws they were large almost twice the size of her own feet and the claws oh goddess those claws were the size of her hunting knife if she remembered correctly.

Running her hand along her wolf's flank she spotted her tai,l wagging. Grinning Danny moved her hand high from Evangeline's snout to her ears watching her tail go from wagging lazily to a blur in seconds.

"I guess I found a sweet spot huh?" she teased getting a snort in return she kept up the scratching.

A whine came from her wolf's throat before she moved out of Danny's reach. Eyeing the hunter she nodded back the way they came.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes Evangeline nosed Danny's hand and nudged her towards the trail.

"You want to go back now?"

The wolf shrugged as much as it could not really having a plan.

"Alright let's take a walk"

They walked side by side through their clearing it was a little weird walking with a wolf but Danny didn't mind she liked it. A lot. Petting Evangeline's side as they walked her fingers tangling and slipping through soft ink black fur enjoying the texture and how long it was. Humming along she watched her wolf weave through the trees not making the slightest sound or crushing any leaves. It didn't make sense that such a large creature could move like this yet Danny found she couldn't really question it Evangeline was a vampire, a supernatural creature, and she always had that kind of grace so why wouldn't she in her wolf form?

The wet nose touched her cheek suddenly brought her out of her thoughts making her jump. Looking up she found Evangeline watching her with confusion in those big yellow eyes. She must have been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't realize she had stopped walking.

"Don't worry babe I just got side tracked by how beautiful you are" Danny grinned as her she wolf perked up at that her tail wagged a little.

"Come on lets head back I don't want them getting worried even if I am with wolfy girlfriend"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and nudged Danny with her head getting them back on track. Danny half-heartedly pushed her back laughing at the wolfs amused face seriously only her girlfriend could make a wolf look amused.

_Yeah having a wolf girlfriend wasn't so bad._

** ...**

**...**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave me PROMPTS I got a few but I always love more!**

**...**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok heres number 4 you want a disclaimer go to the first one. these are fun but I wanted to tell you guys i'm gonna be gone for a week or two so I might put up 2 next week we'll see if I can fit it in. I have finals guys so i'm cramming like crazy because teachers cant show up to class.**

**anyway here's the prompt:**

** Carmilla walking in on Evelyn and Danny making out :3 Evelyn was lost in to hear her.- ScarletWolfx**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Human bodies were funny things. They were always warm because blood was constantly pumped through their bodies and the stronger the heart the fast the circulation. When humans got excited they pumped faster or when they were passionate about something and Evangeline couldn't be happier to be surrounded by that warmth.

They had been sitting on Danny's bed as always they started talking and naturally when that happened they liked to touch. Danny would wrap and arm around her shoulder or she would play with Danny's fingers they always touched and it was good, great actually but this was different.

They had been talking, about anything and everything. Words came to an end and like most times they just laid there taking comfort in the others presence when Danny started making little circles in her side it wasn't a conscious thing, just something she did when they were together. While Danny made circles she rested her head on the hunters shoulder listening to her heart beat.

Sometimes they would share a few kisses here and there just because they could. Other times they were soft gentle kisses that lasted for hours.

But this time was different.

They had started out as quick pecks here and there, playful little taunts because there's nothing more tempting than your mates lips, nothing in the world. So when they started getting a little quicker, almost hungry it was impossible to stop. They didn't have a reason to be, to be so hungry, but they just were and there was no way they could have stopped it the energy between them was enough to power the mad science building with the first kiss a lone.

The thing about kisses is you never know when they're going to happen and with this pair it was no different. One moment they had been laying there enjoying each other's presence the next thing she knew Danny was one top of her and they couldn't pull their lips away, it was impossible.

Now there was nothing wrong with this, no not really in her own unbiased opinion, but it did have a few side effects. For instance it brought a certain instincts to the surface. When Danny's hand pulled her closer she growled at the act of possession. When she ran her hands through Danny's hair, pulling her down for another heart stopping kiss she would breathe in harshly through her nose before her heart raced to keep up.

In her immortal life Evangeline Bochard hadn't had many romantic experiences. Yes she had witnessed many others and was subject to many failed attempts at seduction and flirtation but never had she been privy to the art of kissing or making out. It was such a simple yet unflattering term for kissing your significant other and yet it made perfect sense. Together she and Danny were making sparks, a flame or a raging bon fire in a way, together they were making something and it was intense and chaotic but she felt steady. Danny was the one to center her and judging by the strength in her hunters grip she was the only thing grounding Danny.

This was all an amazing experience truly it was but nothing could change such an amazing, dizzying experience like your sister walking in on you.

She should have heard the familiar footsteps her sister never wore anything but boots and heels these days. But her hearing was focused on the erratic beating of Danny's heart as it pounded out such a beautiful song she couldn't focus on anything but her huntress. Danny wasn't any better she was so wrapped up in the taste of Evangeline's lips, her hands running through her hair, and down her neck massaging it before going back up and starting again.

They were trapped in each other's senses they didn't hear the door open as Carmilla casually walked in thinking the heart beat was coming from the girl two dorms over as her and her boyfriend got "reacquainted". To see Danny on top of her little sister making out with her while they were on THE BED OF ALL PLACES did it. she couldn't hold it in.

"Hey Eveie I was- **WHAT THE HELL AMAZON!"**

Danny pulled away and it was gone. All of it, that passion and fire were gone all of it doused in panic, fear, and embarrassment as Danny's face turned bright red. Certain her sister would retaliate Evangeline acted on instinct crouching in front of Danny growling as her sister tried flit past her.

"Eveie move I have to kill Danny! **NOW!"**

"Sister back off! nothing's wrong"

"NOTHINGS WRONG!" Carmilla spat glaring at the ginger over her sister's head.

"That **mongrel **was sticking her tongue down your throat!"

"Oh please sister you can't go on about me and Danny making out when I have walked in on you and Laura doing more than that and I did knock, several times in fact"

Carmilla growled. She couldn't deign it because it was true. Her and Laura had a lot of making up to do and yes she'd heard her sister knocking but there are some things you just don't stop sadly her litter sister was now scarred for life. Sadly now she was confronted with the fact that her baby sister wasn't a baby anymore she was in a healthy relationship, she was coming out of her shell, and now, now she was making out with..her.._girlfriend._

Carmilla groaned dropping her crouch to run a hand through her bangs. She was the oldest, the one who took care of her sister, and looked after her when she was lost or needed advice. It was a hard truth but Evangeline wasn't a child she'd never really had the chance to be one and was stuck as a teenager for most of her immortal life but now she…Gods she hated getting this emotional.

Taking a deep, calming breath Carmilla counted to ten like Laura had tried to teach her. It was a failed effort but her cupcake had tried and that was enough. In doing this little breathing exercise she could smell her sisters apprehension it was almost burning her nose with its harsh citric aroma but there was something else…concern? It was a softer one of all the scents. It was a mix between vanilla and fresh rain the vanilla was always something that came with concern everyone had that but the fresh rain? That was some ones scent and it wasn't hers or Evangeline's.

Opening her eyes she found her sister hadn't moved but Danny was glancing from one sister to the other her green eyes filled with the concern she'd wondered about as well as ..confidence? She didn't know or care the amazon should be red faced with embarrassment and reeking of fear damn it! they had been caught and she was the scary vampiric older sister she was supposed to have a chance to beat up the amazon but instead was standing here without her boot in Danny's ass and her sister made a valid argument.

_Damn it._

"Fine I'll let this slide but just this once"

"Sister you can't say that when I have caught you and Laura in worse positions and one of them was at the movies, honestly were there to watch the moving pictures not for you to-"

"Ok, ok Eveie no need to get descriptive" Carmilla fought the blush that was trying to burn through her cheeks.

"Then don't get so dramatic about me and Danny making out we aren't going any farther than that at least not for a long while" Evangeline sat on the edge of the bed between Danny's legs finally relaxing now that her mate wasn't in danger.

"Seriously dead girl we aren't doing anything beyond PG I'm not like that and we're at the lodge of all places so that's a definite No" Danny shook her head wrapping an arm around the blondes waist pulling her closer so she could lean into her.

"Oh I don't want to hear anything out of you Amazon" Carmilla glared at her trying not to think of how cute they looked sitting there being all loving and affectionate. Laura would be laughing at her right now for how much she sounded like a Hallmark card.

"We're in Danny's room at the society's lodge so this is her territory she can say what she wants sister" Evangeline smiled at her sister's annoyance and nuzzled Danny's shoulder loving how close to her mark she was. She didn't get to see it often because Danny didn't wear tank tops unless she was working out and that was only three times a week so she took what she could get.

"Fine, whatever I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to help with some project Lafontaine was doing so I could get out of doing it but if your busy playing suck face then I'll gladly let you be"

"Wait what kind of project?" Evangeline was curious and a little worried Lafontaine was a great friend and a brilliant scientist but their experiments were a little iffy.

"They have this thing about testing the supernatural students or something like that, Laura's gotten me out of testing so far but there's only two vampires on campus and your one of them"

"Yeah no "Danny hugged her vampire closer "we should probably talk to Perry about that"

"I'm actually with you on that one gigantor"

Shaking her head Evangeline huffed "Don't worry sister you can hide out in my dorm till Perry gives the all clear"

"I don't know, if I leave that means you two will be back to making out and I don't know how I feel about you creeping on my baby sister" Carmilla eyed Danny her trade mark scowl firmly in place.

"Really sister? You don't trust us?"

"No it's the tree I don't trust"

"What if I called Laura and told her where you are and that you wanted to do those tests?" Evangeline didn't even bother watching her sister's reaction she was already playing with Danny's hair wanting to run her fingers through it again.

"You wouldn't dare.." Carmilla kept up her scowl but she was starting to sweat. She really didn't want to do those tests and if Laura told her to do them she'd be too whipped to say no.

"What's stopping me?"

Their eyes met. Dark brown met pale blue. This was a battle of the siblings and this was a battle Carmilla would lose. Evangeline was finally taking what her big sister had shown her and putting it to good use if she wasn't the one being threatened Carmilla would be bursting with pride. Pale blue held no malice if they ever did it would have been towards one of their siblings or sire but never her. No they held only amusement and a dash of mischief that made them sparkle. Yup Evangeline had definitely won this time around.

"Fine but I better not catch you again"

"Like I caught you?"

Glaring over her shoulder Carmilla stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever I'll see you two later when you aren't sticking your tongue down my sister's throat"

"I have Laura on speed dial"

"Leaving"

Once the older vampire was gone Evangeline turned around in Danny's arms.

"Well that was interesting "

"I wouldn't say that babe"

"Why?"

"That was more embarrassing than anything"

"I wouldn't worry about it Danny she's not going to bring it up any time soon" Nuzzling Danny's shoulder the blonde enjoyed her human's warmth.

"Remind me to thank you for that later"

"Why remind you when you could thank me now?"

Danny laughed burying her face in blonde waves.

"sure thing babe, sure thing"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So that was the dabble it was a little long and not so important about the dialogue but I couldn't help putting in the part about Carmilla and Laura lets be honest I could imagine most the things poor Eveie has walked in on but eh i'm not gonna go into that. Anyway I'm open to suggestions SO SEND ME PROMPTS leave them in the comments or Private message me either way hope you liked it.**

**~Echoxknox out**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok heres dabble 5 this comes from my own prompt because I couldn't help but want to do it and I was just curious as to what I would come up with.**

**My own prompts - Danny officially introduces Evangeline to the summer society at one of their festivals.**

** -more Summer Society interaction.**

**...**

**...**

Evangeline bit her lip as her nerves started rising Danny gave her hand a squeeze before turning back to the trail.

They were not having one of their usual walks or dates, no today was a very important. Today was one of the summer festivals and Danny had invited her girlfriend. It would be fun of course there were plenty of games, activities, and things but this was where three different summer societies from other Universities came to meet.

Given her reaction to the first summer society Danny had made sure that everyone in her chapter knew Evangeline and helped everyone get comfortable with each other. Cass had helped a great deal having the girls approach the blonde in small groups of three or four. It took a while but the blonde didn't feel as intimidated or scared anymore plus Danny was there so she had her mate to fall back on.

Considering what had happened at Silas Cass had the girls swear to the goddess that they wouldn't tell anyone about what happened with the Dean or that Evangeline was a vampire until they knew if they could trust the other chapters even then it was still on the down low.

"Are you sure I'm allowed here Danny?"

Danny shook her head "Babe I told you Cass grants us a plus one for these and there's no way I couldn't invite you these things are always a blast"

Evangeline smiled loving Danny's enthusiasm as the ginger wrapped her arm around her waist.

"And I wanted to share the experience with my girlfriend"

Burying her face in Danny's shoulder she took a deep breath loving Danny's calming scent. pulling away she took another to catch the scents of the hunters, greenery of the giant clearing the society chose to have its festival, and the delicious food that was being cooked. The place was over flowing with activity and had she been there alone it would have been over whelming with all the strangers and what not but Danny kept her centered.

The Festival itself was made up of tents and several bonfires being set up by the hunters. There were at least a hundred girls per-chapter but some schools were bigger than others and Silas was probably the smallest considering her sire only allowed a certain amount of students to stay conspicuous. From what Danny had told her there were four other chapters meeting here Ravenford, Dolton, Wayern, Ramison, and lastly was Silas. Ravenford was the biggest chapter and made regular visits to Greece and Rome to meet with the Societies "Mother ship" as Danny called it.

It was a very interesting system and Evangeline would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about the society's inner workings but she was an outsider no matter what Danny said and she wouldn't push her boundaries just yet.

Danny led her through the crowds to the biggest tent near the back of the grounds. She saw a few of the girls from Danny's chapter but the rest were strangers and she could feel that apprehension coming back. Sensing her girlfriend's unease Danny nuzzled her hair giving her waist a squeeze.

"Don't worry, the girls are here and if we need to we can go out into the forest for a while"

"Thanks Danny but I think I'll be ok for now"

"Ok babe"

Entering the tent she was greeted by the sight of hundreds of girls all sitting around the center platform. It was a huge tent but now that they were inside it she felt like it was ready to burst. Danny led her through the tent to the front the vice presidents were supposed to stay close to the front in-case the president need for the presentation or just for support.

She noticed Cass was up on the platform with four other girls she assumed were the fellow presidents. They were different that the pack of gingers at Silas there were two blondes, a brunette, and a girl with jet black hair all of them were different and that kind of variety was nice to see after being in a mob of red.

"That's Tess she's the president of the Ravenford chapter" Danny pointed to the tan brunette at the head of the quartet.

"Welcome to the second summer festival of the year"

The tent erupted into cheers and clapping hands Evangeline jumped a little. All the sudden noise really did a number on her but with Danny close by she was able to focus more on her mate than the thousands of hands clapping. Raising a hand the crowd slowly quieted waiting for the president to speak.

"We have plans for the entire weekend with sports, food, and the hunt for all to enjoy"

The clapping started up again giving it a moment a different president stepped forward one of the blondes.

"There are plenty of activities to keep you occupied and your sisters to keep you company so take your time and explore just remember to come back here at eight for the hunt"

That got the crowd going she covered her ears unable to help the laughter of excitement that escaped her.

"Not to ruin the fun but Vice Presidents please come speak to us after the assembly" the black haired girl announced earning many groans from the girls around Evangeline. With the end of the announcements the girls did as they pleased talking and catching up it would be a fun day but only after Danny came back.

"I'll be right back ok?" Danny assured her.

"Don't worry Danny I won't cause any trouble I'm not my sister"

"I know that but it's not you I worry about at least not in the trouble maker way, though your sister is definitely at the top of that list with Laura" Danny kissed her knowing how much she loved being able to do that so freely.

"I'd say their neck and neck Danny now go, I'll be here when you get back"

Even with her vampiric nature still in affect the hunters didn't bat an eye and that left her open to a lot of things like…conversations. Yes she had vastly improved from the stuttering mess she was before but that was with the girls from Silas not hundreds of strangers. Sadly being a vampire still made her a people magnet not to mention her height also drew people's attention because the shortest hunter was at least 5'7 and she wasn't even close to that.

Fully prepared to seek out one of the Silas girls she never got the chance because a hunter had already zeroed in on her. This hunter was tall as always but she had coffee colored skin that went well with the green of her society tank top. Bracing herself Evangeline took a deep calming breath praying to the gods that she didn't embarrass herself too much.

"Hey I'm Morgan" the girl offered her hand smiling down at her.

"Um Evangeline" she shook it glad that the other girl didn't comment about her icy touch.

"So which chapter are you from? I'm from Wyren"

"Oh uh Silas" she was wearing Danny's jacket so of course everyone probably thought she was part of the society.

"Huh that's not far from here"

"Yes we uh we were lucky in the location this year" it wasn't a lie if they'd had to travel farther it would have been a hassle and not all the girls would have been able to go.

"So what's your best weapon? I'm more of a hatchet girl myself"

And there goes most the conversation. Being a vampire she didn't really need a weapon but Danny was going to teach her how to use a bow.

"Um I'm learning bow but I guess I like hand to hand better"

"Really?" the girl seemed skeptical for obvious reasons but just because she was the shortest person there but she wasn't one to be underestimated.

"Yes I'm stronger than I look" She smiled politely.

"Then you should meet my gal Alyssa she's an animal in the ring"

"Uh ok"

Morgan led her toward the other side of the stage at least she could still see the exit Danny went through and that's all that mattered. As they came closer to the group Evangeline did her best to analyze the group before they got there. It looked like four girls two of Greek decent they were probably from Ravenford, one girl of Spanish, and lastly a blonde like herself.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Morgan who you got there?" all eyes were suddenly on her and it took all her new found confidence and will power not to run.

"This is Evangeline she's from the Silas chapter" the others nodded but didn't take their eyes off her and she was really kicking herself for not finding one of the others sooner.

"Anyway this is Alyssa, she's from Ravenford and so is Cecilia" the Greek girls bowed their heads in greeting as their names were said.

"I'm Alex, I'm go to Ramison" said the Spanish girl nudging her blonde friend as she openly stared at Evangeline.

"Oh and I'm Chelsey I go to Dolton"

"It's nice to meet you all" she bowed her head as they had but didn't seem to stop them from staring.

"So you joined the gingers?" asked Alyssa proving the hunter's boldness wasn't limited to Silas.

"Um yes?" she only joined one ginger but again they all thought she was a part of the society.

"They always whip us in the archery part of the tournament but we Ravenford girls own the wrestling" both Ravenford girls knuckle-bumped smiling with pride while the others rolled their eyes.

"Yes we know, you guys haven't let anyone forget for the last five years" Alex muttered making her smile grow ever so slightly.

"Well we all can't be Olympic runners like Ramison" said Cecilia

"Yup and you'll keep eating our dust" Alex smirked it was all good fun.

"Whatever" Cecilia rolled her eyes.

"So Evangeline how's your time at Silas? I heard they're getting a new Dean" Alyssa didn't hide her curiosity that boldness they all shared coming through.

"Uh it's been good so far but there was a little trouble with the Dean that's why we're getting another one" it wasn't a lie but there was no way she was telling the truth.

"That's really bad news"

"Yeah but now we'll get a new Dean and things will probably be better and we'll actually have some regulations for the science department" she refrained from calling it the Mad science lab because it would have gotten her a few funny looks and they were already staring at her.

"Maybe Silas isn't in as good a shape as we thought" Morgan bit her lip sharing a look with the others.

"The school itself is fine it was just Dean that was causing trouble"

"Well aside from the new Dean how's the rest of your semester turning out?" Cecilia

"oh its ..its good I go there with my sister she's a philosophy major"

"And what's your major?" asked Chelsey

"Oh.." that was a surprise she hadn't really thought about it but she was quick to come up with something "I'm an Art major "

"Really?" that got their attention.

"There are a few good art programs at Dolton" Chelsey offered.

"I don't think I'll be transferring anytime soon but thanks for the offer"

"Are you sure? Cause Ravenford has some of the best views in the country plus you would be able to visit Greece with us and see some of the best art in the world when we go to Italy"Alyssa and Cecilia were obviously starting to promote Ravenford and again she appreciated the offer but there was nothing they could offer her.

"Really is kind of you to offer but I'm not transferring I've found that Silas is the place for me"

Ignoring the hunters frowns and disappointed stares she looked around hoping to find her huntress. Danny had promised to return as quickly as the presidents allowed but with everything that had happened at Silas and the possible lies they had to spin it might take her longer than expected.

"So why'd you join the society?" Morgan's question surprised her but she was obviously trying to change the subject to cover the others embarrassment.

"Uh I wouldn't really say I joined, it was more like I was taken in?" it came out as a question but that's just how she felt it happened.

She had befriended Danny slowly, developed a relationship, and from there Cass and the others just accepted her. They would say "hi" to her every time she came to see Danny or talked when she was in the sitting room they even invited her to a few hunts which she declined but still it was nice of them to offer.

"Well my friend was in it then I sort of became a member through her"

"That's cool, most girls join during freshmen or sophomore year after they've gotten a feel for it that's what I did" The Wayren girl explained knowing the curiosity and awe of every girl that saw the summer society girls for the first time.

"yeah most of us join in our sophomore year I know it helped me with stress because pre-med is a big load" Alex sighed pitying her younger self she had no clue what she had gotten herself into but with the help of her sisters and an awesome tutor she was on her way to becoming a surgeon.

"Some join of us join for support others for the sisterhood then there's the legacies" Cecilia stepped forward. "I'm the fourth generation society hunter most of us from Ravenford and Wayren are legacies"

"Whoa…" Evangeline didn't know how she felt about this new information.

She knew that the hunters had been around for centuries and there was bound to be legacies but those of the older generations tended to stop hunting wild game after reaching a skill level that was deemed "Huntress worthy". It was an old term but if the fates allowed then those who were strong enough would be recognized as an active hunter and that meant hunting anything that fell into the "dangerous" category. Yes the "monster hunters" still existed today but the supernatural had been taking care of their own problems since long before the humans to notice, so why interfere?

"Yeah My grandmother was president for a long time till they split it between Ravenford and Silas but your school hasn't had any real hunts in ages, no offence"

"None taken" All her self-control was put to the test in that moment or she would have laughed in this girls face. No real hunts? This human had no clue that Silas was a supernatural university she probably didn't realize that Ravenford was the fifth biggest supernatural university after Silas. So while the human world could praise Ravenford to the highest heavens the supernaturals swore up and down that Silas was the most supernatural friendly/ beneficial college in all of Europe.

"Anyway when we go to Greece again we're supposed to talk with the-OW!"

"Hey shush!" Alyssa elbowed her in the ribs. "Sorry ladies but that's confidential information"

"Of course it is "Chelsey shook her head at the pair.

Biting her lip Evangeline really wished her girlfriend was around because now she wasn't around some bold college girls who hunted for sport but two monster hunters in training. Clenching her hands she stuffed them into her jacket taking slow breaths using Danny's scent to calm her. It wouldn't be good if she suddenly vamped out under stress but the last time she'd dealt with real hunters they had done quite a number on her.

The wolf growled in the back of her mind but she was quick to silence it. She couldn't draw any more attention to herself and growling certainly wouldn't help. The wolf snorted returning to the shadows of her mind but that didn't make her senses fade she could hear every heartbeat, every conversation, smell every scent. If she wasn't careful she would lose it even without the wolf scratching at the surface but there was one saving grace.

"Hey guys what're you talking about?" Danny wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. Just the touch of her hand and Evangeline's sense were back in her grip. The drumming heartbeats went silent, she could breathe again, and the wolf no longer bore its fangs soothed by their mates return.

"Oh hey Danny long time no see" Alyssa smiled. The girls seemed unperturbed but seeing Danny's hand on her waist wasn't lost on them.

"I know the last time I saw you was what? Last summer?"

"Just about"

Danny was worried when the meeting took longer than she had originally thought but finding her girlfriend socializing was a good thing until she saw who it was she was talking too. The hunter's from Ravenford weren't bad but they weren't exactly good. The unspoken rivalry between the two schools was a lot better than it used to be with fewer casualties but she could see the girls calculating stares. They didn't know what Evangeline was and as far as the girls of Silas were concerned they were keeping it that way. She would let them think she was just her girlfriend but if they tried anything then she or Cass would take care of it.

"How's Ravenford treating you? Still thinking of becoming a lawyer?" Danny smiled as her girlfriend leaned into her.

"Oh already half way there"

"Good for you"

"Thanks"

It was a thin truce but a truce all the same.

"Still an English major?"

"Yeah I've been a TA for over a semester now all I have to do is send out my forms and I can get into any credentialing program in Europe"

That silenced them quite nicely.

Alyssa raised her chin but said nothing Danny was the strongest one here in this little game of dominance. The wolf howled in triumph proud of their mate's small victory.

"Come on babe I want to show you around before the hunt"

"Ok, it was nice meeting you all" giving a short bow she took Danny's hand letting the hunter led her away.

"I don't know about you but this festival's gonna be more than just a normal weekend isn't it?"

Evangeline smirked "Darling with us around nothing is ever normal"

**...**

**...**

**Ok s that was dabble 5 it was a little more insight into the society and they couldn't have been the only summer society. I have finals guys and a family even happening so I wont update next week but I will put out one when I come back but let me know if I should do another Summer Society interaction Dabble.**

**-ECHOXKNOX OUT **

**...**

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok here's Dabble 6 I saw a thing on twitter and it may or may not have been real but either way I got a prompt idea and I'm doing it.**

**Prompt: the Deans funeral Nuff said.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

They were all gathered around the administrative building with all the teachers standing on the steps pretending to look remorseful. Half the student body was oblivious to the goings on of Silas and brought their candles and stood quietly listening to the short speeches by the Faculty but the ZETA'S and Summer Society knew better. The two groups were on the edge of the crowd they were required to be there but they wouldn't have anything to say not after almost dying in the Catacombs.

The Dean was dead and it was a miracle but it came at a price. Evangeline was still getting nightmares and they were all worried that Carmilla would disappear but they gang kept the vampires with them at all times especially today. The Faculty had been "informed" by the construction crew that just so happened to be working on the Lustig building that the Dean had come to see their progress but was killed in the collapse after trying to save students.

It was all a lie but the Dean was always prepared and had several alibis for any supernatural happenings including the Lustig building because the damn thing was destroyed every couple of years. So to the public she would be a hero, a strict but caring Dean that wanted the student's best interests at heart but they would know the truth.

…

…

Laura stood between Perry and Lafontaine trying in vain not glare at the faculty. They had fought the Dean and won yet the woman still got the better of them. She would go down in Silas history as the best Dean they ever had not taking notice of that fact that she had hundreds of missing students, was an abusive mother figure, and all around bitch. Laura shivered at that thought glaring at the ground to keep herself from growling that was more of Carmilla's thing.

She hated the Dean they all did but she felt she had more of a reason to because the woman had literally gotten under her skin. It was terrifying no remembering it but her body did. There were times that her skin wouldn't feel right or she would worry about a head ache not being the result of all-nighters for papers but another possession. Evangeline had assured her that the necklace would never be around her neck again and Carmilla was always there to confirm that she had only fallen asleep. Still she would never forget that feeling and she would never forget that they almost lost everything because of the Dean.

Looking at Danny she saw her among the other Society girls, her back was ramrod straight and her jaw was clenched. The huntress had been by Evangeline's side since Carmilla's return but the day they announced the Dean's memorial both Vampires were on edge. They had finally been free of her and now there would be a small monument to her forever haunting them for the rest of their immortal lives.

They couldn't catch a break and now they sisters were gone. Not gone, gone but they left their respective partners to hide themselves away till the memorial was over and they had a chance to finally deal with all the emotions they'd bottled up for the last hundred years.

It was hard probably the hardest thing since thinking Carmilla was dead but they, her and Danny, would give them their space.

Laura sighed looking to the heavens hoping her girlfriend would be ok after all this.

…

…

Carmilla heaved a sigh as she leaned back against the cracked cement wall. She didn't need to breath but she was panting hard her hands trembled even as the bones healed themselves cement dust covered her battered hands up to her forearms. It was painful but so satisfying to just let loose.

Another crash! Filled the air as Evangeline plowed through yet another wall her own body trembled as she let the anger out. Her eyes flashed between red and yellow as her instincts tried to let everything out in one burst but it wasn't possible. Roaring she spun around and rammed her fist into the ground sending dust everywhere.

Falling to her knees Evangeline took ragged breaths trying to keep herself together for a few moments longer.

Carmilla let her head fall back against the cool cement. They had left Silas the night before and went to one of Mother's old properties luckily it was an old office building so they had plenty of things to destroy. Those stupid humans they all feel for Mother's games, centuries of lies and now she would forever be a part of Silas. Her grave would be at the Lustig building but they were going to give the bitch a portrait and a bust in the Hall of Deans. Idiots all of them.

When they learned of the memorial she had lost it she shook the building with her growls and would have leveled the building if Laura hadn't convinced her to leave. Evangeline, her poor sister would have fainted if she could, what little color she had faded in a heartbeat Danny had to catch her because her legs gave out and she couldn't hold back her tears of frustration.

They had finally done away with her, she was never coming back, and that was it. But her human persona still needed a funeral and what not because Mother had planned for everything including her own demise though she probably hadn't expected it to be Evangeline who gave the final blow.

Carmilla couldn't be more proud or sympathetic of her baby sister. No matter how old they got Evangeline would always be her baby sister and right now she was hurting so bad. Evangeline had not only killed their last sibling but she had been the one to finally rid the world of their mother, their sire and it was a double edged sword in the worst way. She might have been the worst creature on the planet but she had raised them, taught them what it was to be a vampire, and had given them a second chance at life that some needed more than others. She was the only mother they remembered and she was their constant tormentor, never letting one mistake go unpunished or be far from their minds.

To the humans she would be remembered as Lilita Morgan but they knew better, they knew her by her real name, and would curse it forever more. Lilith was the sire that brought them into the world for the second time but she would have been the one to take them out of it if they let her keep doing things her way. So while she was grateful to her sister she couldn't feel guiltier for making her do it alone. When she had killed the demon she was trapped in this weird suspended space, trapped in a world of light that didn't burn her skin it was more of a warm embrace but it felt wrong, it wasn't Laura's arms holding her so there was no way it would feel right.

Shaking her head of such thoughts she watched the dust clear revealing Evangeline she hadn't moved but her body was still trembling. They had been so tense when they showed up but now they were wearing themselves out and it felt good because from these ruins they would be able to walk away with a hundred years of pent up emotions gone, free from their souls, and free of her.

A sniffle caught her attention.

Watching carefully she realized that the blonde wasn't trembling from rage anymore. She was trying not to cry. Flitting to her side Carmilla knelt down wrapping the girl in a tight hug pulling her away from the wreckage.

"Come on Eveie, let it out"

That was all it took before gut wrenching sobs filled the ruins. She buried her face in Carmilla's shoulder clinging to her as tightly as she could without breaking her in half. Carmilla rested her cheek on her broken sister's head closing her eyes offering what comfort she could.

"Don't worry Evie just let it out, I got you"

"I- i.. " the poor girl couldn't get a word out she was too upset but Carmilla knew a way to calm her even just a little.

"Shh lassen Sie es gerade aus Schwester"(1) It had been a long time since she'd spoken her mother tongue but it felt apropriate now. If Evelyn had become Evangline again then why couldnt she let Mircalla through just this once?

Hearing the soft German Evangeline held her sister that much tighter. Her breathing slowly leveled out and her tears seemed to slow but they didn't stop this was too much for them to stop.

"ça fait tellement mal sœur, tellement tellement "(2)

"Ich habe dich und nichts wird euch, solange ich hier bin zu verletzen, werde nicht ich es lassen"(3)

Pulling the blonde into her lap Carmilla hummed an old lullaby it was from a distant memory from when she was human. She was a child, probably around seven or eight, she was with her nursemaid and she wouldn't stop crying she couldn't even remember why but it was one of the few times her mother, her real mother, had come and comforted her. As she got older her human mother spent less time with her eventually dying of disease leaving her motherless and her father a widow. She was always with a maid or tutor after that her father feared she might die like her mother little did he know she would never have such a luxury.

"Still, still kleine Schwester "(4)

Evangeline whimpered but said nothing there was nothing she could say, nothing she could do to make this ache in her chest go away. Her sisters soothing words helped but it wasn't enough she need to get it all out before it crushed her.

Pulling away she felt the wolf clawing at her mind once more. It had been running rampant through her mind since she first got the news and now it was taking charge. Letting the shift take over the wolf howled the moment its vocal cords were attuned. It was a long sorrowful howl that shook the remnants of the building. Taking another deep breath she howled again letting her wolf release what she couldn't and it felt so good to slowly release the pressure in her chest.

Carmilla stood back watching her sister finally let it out. Everyone had their own way of letting go and after almost two hundred years this was her sister's way. She was a beautiful wolf midnight black fur and glowing yellow eyes to finish it off. She was more than that now, she was both herself and the wolf and it was never truer than in this moment seeing them let it go together.

The wolf howled and howled till their throat was raw and the emotional release was done. Panting they whimpered as shaky legs carried them not two steps toward Carmilla before she shifted back going weak in the knees. Carmilla was quick to catch her cradling her exhausted sister to her chest.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen wolfy Ich habe dich"(5)

Evangeline sighed letting her sister hold her, her body was too weak to hold itself up any more she was just so tired. Her body ached in places she didnt know existed and she flet light headed. They would have to feed soon with all the damage they'd done to their bodies with the demolition of the building but for now she would rest.

" Schlaf Schwester du es mehr als ich tun müssen" Carmilla whispered. (6)

"what.. about you?" it was pointless, she was already falling asleep but she couldn't help asking.

Carmilla smiled kissing the blonde on the forehead "Ich werde in Ordnung Eveie, Ruhe sein ''(7)

Unable to fight the exhaustion any longer she gave in, closing her eyes letting her body finally relax after such a stressful night. Shaking her head Carmilla walked back to the last wall still standing and gingerly sat down keeping a strong hold on her baby sister. It had been hell for both of them but now they could leave the ruins and start a new with their girlfriends and mates and finally be happy. sighing she hugged Evangeline closer kissing the top of her head.

"There's hope for us yet Eveie, there's hope"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TRANSLATIONS**

(1)shh just let it out sister

(2)it hurts so much sister, so so much

(3) i have you and nothing will hurt you as long as i'm here, i wont let it

(4) hush , hush little sister

(5) don't worry wolfy I've got you

(6) sleep sister you need it more than i do

(7)I'll be fine Eveie, rest

**.**

**Ok I wanted to have a mix of languages here because Carmilla is originaly from Silas sort of so I have her speaking German. If I got any translations wrong blame google translate because I don't speak german or French. Anyway I saw the Twitter posts on Tumblr and I got the idea for the Dean's funeral and I couldn't help myself so here was the dabble hope you guys liked it.**

**.****..**

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

**...**

ok so here's a prompt I came up with **Prompt : the ZETA'S have a campus wide party and th vampires have to help their mates home**

**plus what a few of the ladies are like as drunks cause were all curious.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Celebrations were a universal tradition whether it was for a new baby or a job promotion. Evangline and Carmilla had been to hundreds of parties, soirées, extravagant balls, and shindigs in their time but it seemed that throughout the centuries the parties of youths only got louder with each passing year.

The ZETA'S held the annual end of the semester BASH ,where stressed students would finally let go after spending weeks studying their littler hearts out drinking away their stress and dancing their worries away. It was a huge event that took over the middle of campus there were endless coolers of alcohol and pounding music. It was an exciting for everyone there and the urge to dance was contagious.

It started with Laura, she was in her room cleaning out all her note books and papers from her classes when she started swaying to the beat. Pretty soon she was dancing in the middle of her dorm with Carmilla eyeing her before she caught the beat and started dancing with her. Perry and Lafontaine were coming to ask if they were going to the BASH when they saw the pair dancing rather provocatively.

"You know you can do that at the bash right?" Lafontaine teased shocking the pair out of their

"Gah! Hey guys uh h-how long have you been standing there?" Laura was blushing up a storm while Carmilla bit her lip trying not to laugh at her mates adorable attempts at hiding it.

"Not long but we figured you'd be tired of looking at old home work and might want to let loose a little" Perry was excited about the bash she was a closeted party animal and with hundreds of people being there she could hide in plain sight.

"Yeah sounds great are the others going?"

"Definitely" Lafontaine smiled "the society are there to support their ZETA bro's and all that so don't worry Evangeline and Danny are probably already there"

Carmilla growled "Excuse me?"

It was still hard getting used to her sister being all romantic with Danny but she did not, I repeat did not need her baby sister being grinded on by random strangers or her Amazon girlfriend.

"Hey no worries Danny said she would help Kirsch with the music so she's probably with them at the sound booth"

"yeah…no" Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand leading her out of the room and towards the stairs she wasn't taking any chances with her baby sister and she wanted to take Laura to the bash anyway two birds with one stone right?

…..

…..

…..

Evangeline laughed as she watched Kirsch dance behind the speakers.

She had been with Danny as always when Cass announced that the ZETA'S needed help setting up for the Big BASH. The girls cheered at this and rushed off to help their bros with the set up. Confused Evangeline had fallen back on Danny for an explanation and through her excitement Danny explained the Bash and of all the fun it had been last semester. Intrigued Evangeline offered her services and helped with the speakers, lifting them without breaking a sweat.

The unveiling of Silas's supernatural side was a little intimidating at first but the ZETA's were good guys over all and liked to see a girl best them every now and then Evangeline was well liked by them anyway. Kirsch had built a tentative friendship with her after finding out about Will and all he had done. So he reached out to her and surprisingly enough she accepted his friendship they were "Bro's" ever since.

Now here she was behind the wall of noise people watching and dancing while hundreds of students danced and drank till they couldn't see straight. It was a little worrisome but the ZETA'S honored their code of broship and cut people off when nessacary. With that taken care of she enjoyed herself dancing with Danny or watching from behind the speakers like she was now while Danny went to get a drink.

"Come on blondie bust a move!" Kirsch couldn't hear himself over the music but he was smiling like a fool so she humored him.

Joining him by the speaker she swayed a little not really catching on to the fast beat just yet. He grinned brightly throwing his arms in the air trying to do a few more "bold" moves before he lost his footing.

"Ah!" he was falling backwards all of two seconds before she grabbed his arm and pulled him back up to the platform.

"You ok ?" she knew he couldn't hear her but he seemed to read her lips well enough.

"Yeah, thanks for the save there my street cred would have been up in smoke if you hadn't saved me there" he laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"well that's good then right?"

"Awesome!" he was a little drunk but then again it was well into the bash and most the humans reeked of alcohol.

Taking off his cap he put it on her laughing at how it covered her eyes it was too big she would have to adjust the back if it was going to stay on her head.

"You look good blondie"

"Thanks" she laughed watching him stumble down to the dance floor.

Shaking her head she stayed by the booth knowing Danny would be back soon she wondered if her sister and Laura would be joining in the festivities.

Seeing as the Bash took over the campus in a matter of hours she didn't doubt it they were probably there already enjoying the music.

Turning her gaze back to the crowd she pushed the cap back so she could see. It was a nice cap but she would definitely need to adjust the back it was simply too big. She reached for the back when a pair of familiars wrapped around her middle, hugging her close.

"Hey babe"

Looking back Evangline found her mate trying to nuzzle her hair through the hat, reeking of alcohol like all the other humans.

"Hey Danny"

"Where'd the uh hat come from? I don't remember you coming with one" Danny pulled her closer nudging the obstructing hat up with her nose to get closer to the soft blonde waves she loved so much.

"Kirsch gave it to me after I saved him from falling off the stage"

"That's so nice, I like you in a snapback, it makes you even cuter" Danny laughed drunkenly.

Shaking her head Evangeline turned in Danny's arms as best she could getting a better look at her intoxicated mate. The huntress had flushed cheeks and her forest green eyes weren't as sharp instead they were glossy confirming what her nose had already told her.

"Thanks Danny"

"Course babe" Danny kissed her nose and hugged her impossibly closer. It seemed Danny was more of an affectionate drunk. Sighing Evangeline returned the hug pulling Danny towards the steps it was probably best if they sat down.

"Come on Danny lets sit you down"

"but I wanna dance"

"I think that might be a bad idea"

"But I already have you all we have to do is move"

"Were already moving Danny"

"Oh yeah" Danny giggled

Yes her fierce Huntress giggled and Evangeline couldn't help finding it adorable.

Taking advantage Danny started dancing and with Evangeline trapped in her arms she couldn't help joining in. They had been there since that afternoon dancing and helping with the set up so this was just another round for the blonde.

Admittedly her huntress was a good dancer. All the girls at Silas were closeted party animals but throw in alcohol and loud music and they were all unleashed but Danny was the best in her completely unbiased opinion. Danny was taller than most girls but she knew how to carry that and was quite graceful when she danced but after hours of drinking graceful somehow turned to seductive. Danny knew how to dance, she already knew that but when Danny was a little more sober she would look at her from the crowd and suddenly the huntress became a siren drawing her in with those eyes.

It was impossible not to join her and she had they danced in the sea of people for hours off and on till Danny was too tired and the joined Kirsch at the booth. He was hospitable offering drinks and such but only Danny indulged Evangeline wasn't much of a drinker and a drunk vampire wouldn't do anyone any good. A drunk vampire could be the life of the party or the one to end the party by draining everyone dry so the precaution was nessacary.

"Babe dance with me" Danny shouted

"Danny be careful were still-"

"Were moving that's all we need!"

Shaking her head Evangeline just went along with it. Danny wasn't going to give up till they danced again and she didn't mind, her huntress was quite a dancer. Losing herself in beat she let Danny pull her back into the sea of bodies.

…...

….

….

Carmilla smiled at the sight of a drunk Laura her mate was such a light weight but she wouldn't back down when Lafontaine challenged her to a drinking game that got both humans thoroughly intoxicated.

They had come to the Bash as planned and she had found her sister by the booth but she was dancing with Danny. It wasn't the animalistic humping she had seen while plowing through the crowd and let's be honest Evangeline had more class then that and Danny was a gentlewoman as much as she hated to admit it. She watched them dance for a while before Laura found her and dragged her away.

Needless to say things got steamy on the make shift dance floor but she regretted none of it especially the part where she growled at some drunken Neanderthal for trying to grind on her girlfriend while they danced. The idiot snapped out of his drunken stupor and ran for the hills. She would have gone after the sorry cuss but Laura's arms wrapped around her neck and dragged her in for a lusty kiss that made her heart jump, she swore it jumped there's no way it didn't.

They ended up dancing for hours, taking breaks here and there for Laura, drinking whatever beer the ZETA's provided. It wasn't the best idea to let Laura drink as many beers as she wanted but eventually the ZETA's cut her off and she was forced to dance it off, not that Carmilla minded like at all. Seeing her girlfriend dance in what was usually a casual outfit that seemed to lose pieces the longer they danced, it was great.

Laura had come to the bash with a sweater, which seemed to have fallen off somewhere, a long sleeve because she was being comfortable, that too mysteriously disappeared, and a tank top and jeans. It took Carmilla three beers in to realize Laura was sort of a stripper drunk. Yes her modest, sometimes tightly wound, reporter girlfriend was a stripper drink and she didn't mind one bit. Carmilla was almost too happy about it. Almost until far too many lustful stares seemed glued to her girlfriend then things got a little intense.

All that needed to be said is that one hard look and a flash of her fangs and people backed off.

So here it was four in the morning and most the student body was passed out on the lawn. Carmilla had kept an eye on the gang as best she could and never let Laura out of her sight sober or not her girlfriend would have been easily lost in the large crowd and she wasn't taking any chances.

Shaking her head she picked up the hungover brunette carrying her through the field of snoozing bodies.

It would be best to get Laura back to the dorm before sun rise not only for her own sake but she didn't think her girlfriend would appreciate waking up on the lawn.

"Hey"

Looking to her left she snorted not caring how embarrassing her laugh was. Evangeline was helping her mate home too but Danny was drunk off her ass like Laura so little 5'3 almost 4ft Evangeline was carrying 6'1 Danny bridal style with the snoozing amazon's head resting on her shoulder. Not to mention the over sized snapback the blonde wore, she had to keep tilting her head back because it would fall over her eyes. all in all it was ridiculous.

"Oh my goddess"

"Yeah Danny passed out a little after three but I wanted to make sure the rest of the society was ok before heading back"

"You have way more self-control then me"

"How so?"

"Please I would have drawn on all their faces with marker, including the ZETA's" Carmilla shook her head shifting Laura in her arms so she wouldn't get a crick in her neck.

Rolling her eyes Evangeline kept walking.

"You always were one for mischief"

"You bet your ass I am" Carmilla chuckled looking around her smirk grew.

"who knows I still have some time"

"Sister no"

"Come on Evie"

"No we're gonna have our extremely hungover mates to look after"

Carmilla shrugged it was true.

"Fine, fine but the next big party I'm using the sharpies, no questions asked"

"Have your fun "

"Oh I will and then I'll- um is..is that Lafontaine?"

They were closer to the dorms now and it looked like a familiar ginger had passed out on the steps of the dorm. Many of the drunken students had tried to make it home but they were mostly sticking out of bushes and under benches. It seemed Lafontaine had still out done everyone even drunk. What really caught their attention was the person next to them.

There on the steps was an unconscious Perry?

They didn't know for sure because they had a lampshade on their head. Where the heck did they get a lamp shade? And they were pretty sure Perry was wearing a blue striped button up not a Silas jersey with paper sticking out of it?

Sharing a look the sisters dared to get closer using their super strength to their advantage they hefted their girlfriends into one arm before Carmilla lifted the lamp shade. There snoring lightly was indeed one Lola Perry covered in lipstick stains. Evangeline picked up one of the papers frowning at the scribblings she picked up another one that was much easier to read. It was a phone number, apparently some girl named stacy's phone number.

Sharing a look the vampires smirked.

Who would have thought that Perry would be the smooth talking player drunk?

The ginger had made quite a killing, raking up the ladies they would bring this up later if Perry didn't remember. Taking an arm Carmilla tucked the "player" under her arm while Evangeline scooped up Lafontaine. It was best for everyone to get to bed and have the Advil on hand.

"See yeah in a few hours?"

"With how big their hangovers are gonna be? I'll see you next week"

Carmilla didn't bother fighting the laughter it was impossible.

"Come on let's get these party animals to bed"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**so yeah I thought it would be a nice little piece and I wanted to see what I would do if I put Evangeline in to a more modern setting like how would she react to drunk humans or a club scene plus Silas just finished finals so everyons just done and I wanted a little celebration.**

**OPEN TO PROMPTS !**

**...**

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

...

...

So...its been a long while... but I completed both stories and now i'm done. I wont add to them but this dabbles series is still here and open to suggestions which are few and far between but i got one and i cant help doing it so here it is.

Game night.

-Really cute chapter! Do something where they're having some sort of game night and the couples are split up, like Danny . Thanks

from a guest.

...

...

This was it, the defining moment of the night if she could do this then nothing else mattered and she could leave a winner. Squinting in concentration Carmilla kept her hand steady, ignoring the tension. Just a little bit more and- her hand slipped knocking one of the last supporting blocks out of the tower.

"JENGA!"

The tower fell clattering on the table falling to the floor much like her ego. Her hand was still in the air with the damn block as Laura and Evie cheered, doing a high-five and everything. Her loss would have been a lot easier if it hadn't been to those two adorable dweebs.

"Nice going Dead girl" yeah she was wrong there was no way for this los to be easier when Danny was her teammate.

"I have cat like grace she said"

"Amazon..."

"I got this she said"

"Hutress i'm warning you"

"I cant lose she says two seconds before knocking over the whole tower"

"That's it Xena I'm kicking your ass!" They were ready to go for the throat when Laura cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your murderous rage but we still have two more rounds to play before we go"

"Yes and I for one don't want you two being upset about being too wounded to go when we were having such a good time" Evie dragged Danny aside. It was best to put some space between the two lest Carmilla decided to be sneaky about it and pull a surprise attack.

"I wouldn't have to worry about getting my ass handed to me by your amazon sis, she's as frightening as a golden retriever"

"Hey!"

"Sister we both take offence to that" The blonde quipped "besides Danny's part of my pack with Kirsch so if anything she's a wolf like me"

"I can still beat her" Carmilla crossed her arms refusing to acknowledge the smug looks from the ginger giant.

"Carm if you couldn't be Evie and i at Jenga what makes you think you could be Danny?" Laura called from the table. She had hoped that game night would be dinner and a show but there was nothing about a preshow brawl.

"In a test of physical strength I could totally do it"

"But not Jenga?"

"Your supposed to be on my side Laura"

"Not tonight, we agreed to couples game night before dinner if you didn't like the teams then you should have invited Perry and Lafontaine, they might still have jet lag but I know they'll be up for it next week" The journalist smiled as her vampire tried to hide her pouting but it was impossible to miss.

"If you cant play nice then we wont play at all and skip to dinner"

"Eh it's not that big of a deal" Carmilla shrugged. "I know you wanted to get another game in but I am so taking up all the covers and the pillow"

"No that is my pillow Carm we've been over this!"

"And now that were living together we share it"

"No we're not its mine!"

"Well too bad"

"Carm your not taking my pillow"

"Watch me!"

Evie and Danny stood by as the couple raced off towards the back bedroom. Taking their cue Evie led her girlfriend towards the door, grabbing their coats as they went.

"Uh Babe are you sure we should leave them? The dinner reservation isn't for an hour and a half" Danny eyed the back room when there was a loud 'thump'.

"Trust me Danny they don't stop bickering till somebody starts kissing and well we all know where that leads"

"Right so we'll meet them there" Danny didn't need to be told twice.

"If they remember"

_So much for game night..._

..

..

So yeah that was the game night chapter it was short and fun to write. I'm open for suggestions and prompts alike always.

P.S Happy holidays.

..

..


	9. Chapter 9

...

...

Merry Christmas everyone!

I got a guest request Prompt: Danny and evie go to the movies, Danny is skeptical but evie knows she'll like it.

so here we go!

...

...

...

"Come on Danny!"

"Babe watch the arm I've only got two you know" Danny shook her head as Evie pulled her along through the crowd in the theaters lobby. It had been two days since the movies big release and the place was still jam packed.

"Sorry Mon Coeur but I want to get the best seats we can!"

Evie was so excited! they were finally taking a break in their busy schedule of school and supernatural affairs to see a movie and not just any movie but the Force Awakens! The trailer had followed Evie on to almost all forms of media and she decided to give into the rush for once to go see it. Danny was with her as always but she wasn't as enthusiastic as her mate. she had seen all the star wars movies a million times this wouldn't be too different right?

"We'll be fine where ever we sit"

"No last time that guy almost spilt his soda on you when he jumped"

"Evie it was a horror movie even the toughest people get scared though his girlfriend looked pretty amused" Evie couldn't help nodding, it was true.

"Either way I don't want to take any chances"

"Fine, fine lead on wolfy" Danny laughed at the blondes sudden burst of speed as she pushed through the crowd but Evie did that every time she brought up that nickname.

The theater was packed already and they still had twenty minutes before it started but Danny wasn't surprised people were still waiting in line for the next showing. Looking up and down the rows Evie spotted some seats, they didn't have jackets or extra place holders like some of the others so it was a safe bet.

"Come on"

"So now that were here are you excited?"

"Sort of I don't really follow the lore or stuff in between "

"That's ok, neither do I but i'm still excited!"

"Of course you are its been ages since you last saw a movie in theaters"

"Hey I'm not that old!"

"Uh-huh" Evie snorted, taking the soda from their shared arm rest. She would not acknowledge the smug look on Danny's face she just wouldn't.

Smiling to herself Danny indulged on their popcorn. People continued to trickle in as it drew closer to show time, each of them had their arms filled with candy, drinks or some candy they'd snuck in. The theater was getting louder with every new person that came in and was starting to give Evie a headache if the movie didn't start soon she might have to step out for a bit to calm down. Danny squeezed her hand drawing her back from all the noise of the theater, leave it to her mate to catch her.

"Thanks"

"No problem just wait a bit and the movie will start"

As if on cue the lights dimmed and people cheered as the opening trailer started up.

The movie was about to begin.

-2 hours later-

Danny was relieved to finally escape the crowds of chattering movie goers, crying children, and complaining fanboys. Seriously they had just left the theater and they were already ripping into the movie they couldn't wait till they got home or fully got over the awesomeness?

Shaking her head the huntress stuffed her hands in her pockets as she all but clung to the lone bench in the lobby. Evie had decided to get a refill on the popcorn so Carmilla and Laura would leave them alone when they got back. It was nice staying with the couple but Laura was still mad she didn't have any time to see the Force Awakens yet and Carmilla wouldn't see it without her so they would be dying for details. Still it would be fun to hold it over them till they went to see it themselves.

"Danny?" it seemed the line for popcorn was a lot shorter than she thought.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?"

"Yes and so is the popcorn"

"Good lets get away from these maniacs"

Walking away from the theater was easy with the sea of people already pouring out they followed the current till they reached the subway. It was different being in New York again but they were spending Christmas with Laura and Carmilla so Evie would put up with the endless masses. Glancing from her mate to the tracks Evie smiled, curious to see what Danny thought about the movie, most people had been repeating their favorite lines and reenacting scenes before they even left the theater.

"Sooo?"

"What?" Danny looked up from her phone, texting Laura no doubt.

"You liked it?"

"it was ok"

"Ok? that's a lie"

"What? why would I lie?"

"Because you made just as many whispered 'yes's' as the next fan every time they slipped out of the orders grasp and when Rey kicked Kylo's butt"

"What no I didn't"

"Super hearing Mon Coeur" Evie smiled as Danny huffed. oh how the tables have turned.

"Fine I might have liked it a little bit but seriously there were a lot of people cheering and stuff, I don't see why you would focus on me"

"When am I not focused on you Danny?" Evie teased, bumping her mates shoulder as the train came through the tunnel.

"Your such a sap babe"

"Only for you Mon Coeur"

...

...

...

So there was my favorite pair at the movies. I know that the force awakens came out last year but I went to see it around this time of year and I wanted to put that in here.

thanks guest for the cute request!

Merry Christmas.

...

...


	10. Chapter 10

..

..

And I'm back by a guests review!

Prompt: Evie cooks food for the gang, culture really is interesting.

I don't know much about cooking but here we go!

..

..

..

"Laura what did I tell you about raiding the ingredients!" Evie cried throwing a dish towel at the reporter as she

"Sorry"

The counter was covered in half used ingredients as the vampires had decided to take over the kitchen for a few days to show their girls what a home cooked meal looked like. Since both were American with a dash of deviation here and there from their relatives Evie decided to make them a French Christmas dinner but then Carmilla wanted to make a German dinner. Needless to say they flipped a coin on it, after a half hour debate on whether it was a trick coin or not, it was decided that Evie would cook one night and Carmilla would cook the next night. This was a great opportunity to show off her cooking skills but she couldn't complete some of her dishes if they kept eating the chocolate!

"Danny keep that chocolate fiend out f the kitchen! If she keeps eating the chocolate I wont be able to make the noel log!"

"I'll try babe but she's pretty persistent" Danny shook her head at Laura as she pulled her blankets back around her. The reporter was an absolute blanket hog but it was Christmas in New York so there was no blaming her too much.

"I can't help it Evie there's a pile of chocolate just waiting to be eaten" Laura sighed, she shouldn't have left her blanket cocoon for a chocolate run but it was to hard to resist.

"And you will eat it after I'm done cooking with it!"

Glaring at the reporter Evie went back to dicing vegetables for her potato dish. There were plenty of things that went into a French dinner but after talking with her sister she decided to change it up going with a baked ham instead of a goose, her sister would do that the next night. The ham was cooking nicely with apples and pears, there was a nice chest nut stuffing below it in the oven, and a yule log waiting to be dressed in a delicious chocolate spread.

The only thing that was missing from this grand meal was her potato dish and the wine, which her sister was supposed to bring. Carmilla had been out to get her own supplies for the next night but she was taking longer than Evie had thought.

"Laura text sister and ask where she is? the traffic is bad this close to Christmas but even if she has to use her super speed she wouldn't be taking this long"

"I know but she texted me a few minutes ago saying there was a small argument about the goose"

"A small argument?" Evie paused in dicing the next potato.

"Yeah something about a jerk thinking it was his? do you guys seriously have to get possessive over poultry of all things?" Laura snuggled deeper into her blankets not really seeing the point in the vampires constant need to own things.

"Don't you get snappy about the last cookie?" The brunette shot Danny a small glare but all the blankets made it far less affective.

"As I was saying, that argument might have held her up"

" I don't care what's holding her up as long as she gets back her within the hour because I need some of that wine for the sauce" Evie rolled her eyes before pushing another diced potato into the pan.

"Why do fancy dishes need wine in them anyway? also you don't drink"

"I may not be a fan of alcohol but it adds a little something to the sauce and I don't mind it as an accent piece otherwise you are correct in me steering clear of it"

"So its not even on the menu?" Laura may not be a big drinker herself but Carmilla had introduced her to some pretty good wine.

"It can be if you want it but I believe sister has something special planned for the drinks on her night as well as Christmas"

"Special? what is up with you vampires spoiling us?" Danny leaned back on the couch sending a smile Evie's way.

"We're allowed to spoil our mates Danny besides its nice to share a bit of culture with you guys, It may seem like a simple meal but this is similar to one of the first meals I had when I visited Paris for the first time"

"Seriously?"

"Yes" The petite blonde mixed the diced vegetables one last time before putting it on the stove. "I came from a poor background so when Lilith took me to Paris for a dinner party with some aristocrats I thought it was too good to be true"

"You hadn't been to Paris before?" That got the reporter to peek out of her blanket cocoon.

"Paris may be one of the most notable cities Laura but I lived in a village outside of Toulouse, which was basically the middle of nowhere"

"Ok that's true but was the economy really that bad?!"

"It wasn't so much the economy as the lack of actual funds and a responsible use of it, I had neither since my father was a terrible person"

"Evie-" Danny knew how she hated bringing up her father but the front door swung open and a disheveled Carmilla came in with bags hanging off her arms.

"I have returned victorious!" The brunette held up a goose with such pride Danny couldn't help snorting.

"Welcome back mighty hunter" Danny teased.

"Oh can it Xena I fought hard for that damn goose and at human strength for safety purposes"

"Thank you for being considerate sister but I still need that wine "called Evie.

"Yeah, yeah on my way"

"Don't be in a mood sister, its not my fault you didn't prep beforehand"

" Hey I won the goose, proving I'm still on top and tomorrow I'll be on top because my menu is awesome"

"Well enjoy the kitchen while you can because my Dad will be here in 2 days" Warned Laura, picking up her phone.

"The guys great and all but there's hardly anything that can hurt us there Laura"

"Carm just last week he sent me a dozen articles to refresh my memory about accidents caused during the holiday and cooking was pretty close to number one every time"The brunette vampire rolled her eyes as she put away her ingredients for tomorrow nights dinner.

"It'll be fine and he can have almost full control when he gets here but till then we can be adults for the most part"

"Your right about that almost part sister"

"Hey!" Carmilla threw the left over apple at the blonde.

Evie dodged the stray fruit sending her sister a small glare. "Sister no food fights in Laura's kitchen were supposed to make a good impression when her father arrives and we can't do that if the kitchen has to be remodeled"

"We wont have to do that if we keep our strength in check"

"Strength isn't what I'm worried about but your competitive streak"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa my competitive streak?"

"Yes sister you tend to be ready to jump when challenged and Matska's not here so there's no need for it"

"I can be competitive if I want" everyone rolled their eyes at that making Carmilla cross her arms.

"Oh we are well aware sister but for now just keep your girlfriend out of the kitchen so she doesn't eat anymore of my ingredients"

"Like Laura's a problem"

"what's that? your underestimating Laura Hollis troublemaker extraordinaire?" Evie smiled at the spark in her sisters eye as she turned to eye the human. Laura already had a piece of chocolate sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?"

"Challenge accepted sis"

This Christmas would certainly be interesting.

..

..

So that was that, there was cooking, banter, hints of the past and a fight over a goose. I don't know what says Christmas more than that :)... ok theres plenty that's more christmmasy but I don't care.

Merry Christmas.

..

..


	11. Chapter 11

..

..

First prompt of 2017!

from a guest-Prompt: something along the lines of, "Babe? What the heck happened!? We were gone for less than 10 minutes!" Danny and Carm yell at Evie and Laura.

..

..

..

The city never really changed, people were always moving, cars sped past, and coffee fueled almost everyone in it including a vampire or two. Danny held open the café door and a bag of pastries while Carmilla carried the tray of drinks,. The lines were shorter now and it helped that the holidays were over until February then all the florists, jewelers, and candy stores would be raided by the masses.

"You know that was probably the smoothest trip yet" Muttered Danny, they didn't always get along but if it was for a common goal they could do it and this time feeding their girlfriends was definitely a common goal.

"Hey we are functioning adults with or without our girlfriends we can handle a short walk to a café" Carmilla rolled her eyes, they could think independently it was just their clashing personalities that got the better of them sometimes.

"I'm not saying that we can't do stuff on our own its just nice to have things go smoothly almost normal"

"Ha! Normal is not something to get used to Lawrence" the brunette nudged her companion with a "your in one of the supernatural CAPITALS of the world expect to have some sort of meeting with the sup-senate or go sight seeing with my sister because you only see New York this calm for a few days out of the year"

"Seriously the sup-senate?"

"Hey your the one mated to a clan regent, Evie didn't spend half an hour filling out paper work and sending emails for fun, higher ups have to give warning their entering bigger territories so others don't panic"

"I helped her with some of that paper work and the questions on there were ridiculous"

"I know, half the entry questions don't even apply to the undead or reanimated like us but they want you to check every box and cross every T" Danny couldn't help shaking her head. That paper work had made little sense but without it Evie couldn't have entered the city much less the state and that would have ruined Christmas. No one ruins her mates Christmas, NO ONE. It took forever and a bit of advanced searching with J.P's help but they managed to fill it all out and send it in a week before they arrived. After all that cramming and anxiety they only got a nice email saying 'thanks for the paper work your allowed entry and happy holidays'.

"I feel like I should take a supernatural politics class or something"

"You could probably find a few sup-law sites online there are plenty of resources out there you just have to check on their legitimacy"

"Yeah but you can try that with almost every site and still end up wrong"

"Well you can always ask Mattie, she's the most poli savvy person around but I don't know if she's come up for air yet after hitting Morocco" Carmilla suggested, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll pass until we actually know she's clear headed"

"Ha good luck waiting for that Lawrence"

Danny opened the door to their apartment building for Carmilla first, always a gentlewoman. They could have gone with a more modern pick of the apartments but Carmilla loved the older ones and most of them had been hollowed out anyway for new appliances. They could have most the history mixed with new pipes, up to date wiring, and little issue with the sun because of which side the apartment was on. So yes it had stairs and the walls were cracked but it had power, good location and room for window boxes because Laura wanted to try her hand at gardening.

It wasn't much but it was theirs and that's all that matters.

Taking the keys Danny opened the door almost tripping when she saw the mess inside. The coffee table was on its side, Books littered the floor, and the blinds were hanging off the window. Elbowing the door closed Carmilla stared just as wide eyed as Danny wondering what happened.

"Laura? Evie?"

There was a _Clang! _from the kitchen as Laura stumbled out from behind the counter with a blanket around her shoulders, a strainer on her head, and what looked like a spatula in each hand.

"Um" The two shared a concerned look before watching Laura drop her 'weapons' and make her way to the living room.

"I can explain" Laura pushed the strainer up so she could actually see not that it helped.

"I would hope so and where's Evie?"

"I'm in here just a little busy" Called a voice from the other room.

"With what?" Danny righted the coffee table so they could put down their stuff.

"Cleaning up the broken glass" That caught her attention.

"Babe what the heck happened we were only gone for fifteen minutes?!"

"There was a swarm of bees and-"Laura started only for Evie to stick her head around the corner and snort.

"There was one bee Laura"

"I swear there was more than one"

"Laura I was next to you and I only saw one"

"Well your not the one with a bee allergy" Laura huffed throwing herself down on the couch.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't frightened when you screamed bloody murder!"

"It could have stung me"

"And we have your epipen so you would have been fine till we got you to the hospital"

"Hey guys? yeah were still here" Carmilla didn't want them fighting when they already had a mess to clean up. "Mind taking a minute to explain why it looks like a tornado hit our apartment?"

"Laura left the window open and a bee flew in here" Evie explained taking her coco from the coffee tray.

"I didn't leave it open on purpose I was watering the flowers"

"which are by the window" Laura full on glared at the petite blonde. They had just gotten the bee out of the apartment and she wanted to start another fight Laura just knew it.

"Ok Evie we get it" Danny hoped to stop the fight before it began but cabin fever was really raising their tempers.

"Yeah sis we got the goods so lets just sit for a moment and enjoy them" Carmilla made sure to keep her voice soft, soothing the two girls nerves.

"Fine but only because this is delicious"

"I know right?" The passive aggressive vibe was overbearing but it got them to settle down and that's all that mattered.

what a way to start off the new year.

..

..

..

so that was the dabble, it was fun to write and I'm always happy for more.

..

..


	12. Chapter 12

..

..

here's another one!

Prompt: "sister! Laura! Danny! Look these people on the internet look just like you!" Evie finds Nat, Elise and Sharon on the internet.

..

..

..

The advancements in technology were always a wonder to see as a Vampire. Sometimes they snuck up on you and the surprise was genuine other times they had so many connections that they knew it would happen even before the rest of the world, or Maman knew. The changes in tech brought changes socially, physically and eventually beyond that in a way with what a person could do in their spare time.

The modern pass time was to go on YouTube, a platform for people to post videos of all kinds. It was an interesting place to go when looking up how to's but Evie mostly went there for the funny cat videos because it was one thing to see a tiny kitten fight with a string and another to see her sister in Panther form fighting with Laura's extension cord. The people didn't know what they were missing honestly she would have posted a video or two of their shenanigans but that would raise questions and they didn't need any more clouds hanging over them.

Still it was on this platform that something crossed her path so to speak through her 'feed'. There were many channels to subscribe to and one channel led to another till her feed was filled with various types including one about sexuality though it was more humorous than anything. It was there that she found a movie trailer they had created for one of their first ever films called Almost Adults and the lead actresses had a startling resemblance to her sister and Laura.

After watching the trailer a few times just to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her a few videos popped up on the side with interviews for the movie as well as one with a familiar red head.

"This cant be real...one is a surprise two is a coincidence but three?" Biting her lip Evie looked around before clicking on the video.

Sure enough the ginger on screen carried a frightening resemblance to her mate but her name was Sharon and she, like Natasha and Elise, was an actor. Sharon seemed sweet and smiled almost as brightly as Danny but that might be Evie's shock. This was so strange she needed to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Danny!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here a minute? I want to show you something"

"Ok"

Danny had been doing laundry so she wouldn't mind a distraction if it meant getting her away from Carmilla. Her sister and mate were still at odds about certain things but neither were too fond of laundry duty. it wasn't the actual process or even the necessity of it they were just bored and it was payback for when they said she and Laura were over reacting after the whole bee incident.

"What did you want to show me?" Danny sat down beside her slipping an arm around the blonds shoulders.

"I found this video and well just watch" Evie pressed play and watched her mate's reaction.

At first Danny watched with interest but the moment her doppelgänger started talking then she frowned, most people didn't recognize their own voice in a recording so it must have been strange hearing some talk with her body? Evie didn't know, either way the longer she watched the more Danny sat up staring at the screen with a strange intensity. It wasn't long till Danny went back to certain parts of the video replaying them until she saw something that made her fall back against the couch.

"Whoa"

"I know"

"And this chick, Sharon right?"

"Yes"

"She's just out there somewhere?"

"Yup"

"Ok that's sort of trippy" Danny ran her hands through her hair trying to wrap her head around it. someone out there looked almost exactly like her and yet they weren't her, they certainly weren't her twin because no one in her family ever had twins on either side.

"That's not all I found sister and Laura's doppelgangers and ironically they're best friends"

"seriously?"

"Yes watch this" Evie went back and found the videos with Natasha an Elise's interview. Again Danny watched with rapid attention slowly shaking her head as the two actresses answered questions and laughed at each others jokes. They were similar to Laura and Carmilla yet so different just like Sharon.

"We have to show them"

"Sister get Laura and come her please"

"Finally" Carmilla threw side the shirt she was supposed to be folding and went to Laura's office which doubled as their library and picked up the human.

"Hey! Carm what are you doing?!" Laura had been in the middle of a writing assignment she was in the zone and everything and now Carmilla was messing around.

"Evie's got something to show us and this is payback for your payback"

"that doesn't even make sense"

"doesn't matter cause I'm already carrying you" Carmilla carried her girlfriend into the living room and sat them down in the arm chair with Laura on her lap.

"So what new cat video have you got for us?"

It's not a cat video sister, though I did send you a few links" Evie shook her head "that's beside the point now watch this"

Evie replayed the interview video and she was sure Laura's eyes were ready to bug right out of her head. Carmilla was more subdued in watching her lookalike but Evie could see those dark eyes spark every now and then. It must have been confusing when they first watched it , thinking it was a past video but then the personalities and mannerisms of Elise and Natasha were different from them.

"Oh my god Carm this is insane"

"Eh not completely its not impossible to have dopplegangers around somewhere"

"Well its my first time so keep the skepticism to a minimum" Laura played certain parts of the video again and again till she just hit pause and leaned back into her girlfriends arms.

"This is so weird"

"I still don't see it" Muttered Carmilla.

"Sister she looks just like you"

"so she looks like me, I don't sing and I certainly don't act"

"I don't know you are a bit of a broody drama queen at times" Danny leaned into Evie to dodge a stray pillow but that didn't save her from Carmilla's glare.

"No one asked you 'Sharon' "

"Hey don't get snappy with me 'Natasha', that's just mean"

"Not to mention your both still on the outs till you say your sorry" Laura shut them both up and she was oh so smug about it.

"Alright 'Elise' we'll be on our best behavior" Carmilla buried her face in her girlfriends back so Laura could feel her smile.

"Good"

..

..

so that was the prompt it was short and sweet but I liked it. it would be so weird to see your character looking you up on youtube and it would be funny to see their reactions.

..

..


	13. Chapter 13

..

..

2 in one day!

another prompt!

Guest-Haha, thanks really enjoyed that last one. Ok prompt: Danny takes out a picture of her family from a few generations back... evie took the picture.

..

..

..

They had done it, they had finally made it to Danny's home and Evie was scared out of her mind.

This wouldn't be the first time she had met someone's parents, she had met thousands of parents at parties and meetings for her sire but this was different, this was Danny's parents. The complications between supernatural and human relations were hard enough as it was with the two worlds being separate but Evie didn't want to add further problems by upsetting her mates family in some way. If they didn't hit it off then she couldn't come back with Danny and she wouldn't keep her mate from her family but Danny might feel guilty about leaving her and-

"Evie? what wrong?"

"What?"

"Your sending a whole lot of panic my way and we're both about to cry"

"Sorry" Closing her eyes Evie focused on their bond trying to shrink the flow of emotion. It wouldn't help if she closed it off completely, that would just make Danny worry more.

"I'm just stressed is all"

"That's ok I felt the same way after we got together and I had to see your sister, we knew each other already but now I was dating her sister which would give her even more of a reason to hate me"

"Sister didn't hate you Danny"

"And my parents wont hate you" Danny pressed a kiss to her vampires temple.

She knew this would be hard on Evie really she did but that's why she had them stop off at New York first so the blonde would be comfortable and ease into visiting her parents. Its not like they were going too far into Canada, just up to Toronto that's where the Lawrence family made its home after so many years in Ireland and Boston. It was cool visiting both places as a kid but Danny had gone to so many places with Evie she would be able to brag so much more than her brother it would be awesome.

"Are you sure?"

"Evie if anything they'll adore you because of how tiny you are"

"I am not tiny" Evie huffed, taking Danny's hand in hers, holding it captive in her cold fingers.

"Babe your barely a few inches taller than Laura"

"See that proves I'm not tiny"

"Fine, fine your not tiny but my parents are gonna point it out because believe it or not most my family is really tall, in-laws included"

"Well its good to have some diversity even if its over something like height" Evie turned away to look out the window. It wouldn't do her any good to argue her case further, Danny would always call her small and she had gotten used to it but again this was Danny's family so it would bring out her adorable 'angry face'. Apparently when Evie got angry about things like her height or how much Danny hogged the blanket she got a cute 'angry face' but she didn't see it.

"This is our stop" Danny smiled brightly as they pulled up to her street. The driver waited for them to grab their bags, hust two this time, and wished them a late happy New Years before driving off leaving Evie with a knot in her gut.

"Come on babe, I'll be with you the entire time and once we're settled in we can cuddle to your hearts content"

It was a temting offer and they had spent most the day traveling so Evie would need a lot of cuddles to make up for this. Looking up at the house Evie felt her chest constrict but a squeeze from Danny's hand seemed to draw all her attention away from it.

"Fine but don't expect to move for at least an hour"

"Sounds good" Kissing the top of her mates head Danny led the way up the front steps. It had been over a year since she'd been home and that left the huntress feeling a little apprehensive, still this was home.

Knocking was the easiest thing she'd done all day and yet Danny could already feel the exhaustion start to set in. Evie suddenly perked up telling Danny someone was already answering the door. The familiar sound of the locks turned before the door opened and she couldn't help smiling at the sight of her dad, Who lit up just as fast.

"Danny!" He pulled her into a hug and goddess she missed this, the familiarity of home. She had been missing it a lot more than she thought.

"Danny its so good to have you home"

"I'm happy to be back but uh I'm not the only one" Danny wiped her eyes and nodded towards Evie it was almost comical watching her dad tilt his head to look down at her mate. She wondered what he was thinking of her mate with her white blonde hair, wide soft blue eyes and Danny's summer society jacket sticking out under the thicker jacket to help her blend in.

"H-hello Mr. Lawrence I uh..I'm Evangeline" Her poor mate was shaking and it certainly wasn't from the cold.

The stuttered introduction snapped her dad right out of it. "Please call me John and lets get you out of the cold"

Danny grabbed their bags for appearance sake and herded her timid vampire inside. It was different to see how Evie looked around her house as if tracing the walls, faded wallpaper, and eques picture frames would tell her something. This was Evangeline though and with such a critical eye she might just be able to decipher a few things about Danny's beloved home.

"Take off your coats and get warmed up in the living room" Danny tried to hide her smile as Evie pushed off her first jacket happy to be rid of it. Taking it from the blonde she hung up both their jackets on the industrial hooks along the wall, a big family called for sturdy furniture.

"I was just about to head out and do some errands"

"Sorry Dad"

"No need you two gave me a perfect excuse to put them off and I get to meet the girl my daughters been raving about" John teased, leading them into the spacious living room. There were three couches along the back wall, a large rug that looked warn but soft and a TV on the opposite wall.

"Daaad!" Danny slumped into the couch wishing she could hide but Evie was wearing her sweatshirt.

"Don't mind her Evangeline I'm just doing my job of embarrassing her"

"That's fine my sister does stuff like this all the time" Evie took her flustered mates hand, it was nice being surrounded by warmth again but Danny's touch was the only thing that made it stay.

"Sorry I cant give you the whole interrogation I leave that to my wife"

"That's fine, its best not to do it twice"

"Your probably right but I will say welcome by the Lawrence Family and if your half as sweet as Danny's told us then you'll be a hit" it was Evie's turn to blush and Danny couldn't help laughing as she shrunk into her sweatshirt. That summer society sweatshirt was a little worse for wear now but it was their shared security blanket and would stick around for years to come if Danny had anything to do with it.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went to help your Aunt Lisa with a few of her crafty things, you know how she is about her art space"

"She's still got that airplane?"

"Yup only now its bright orange instead of purple" Evie's eyebrows shot up at the thought of an orange airplane, what kind of relatives did Danny have?

"My Aunt likes to do paint jobs for people and sometimes my mom helps her" Danny explained. she had seen the look on Evie's face and felt the need to explain before her dad jumped to the next topic.

"I think we have a few pictures of her past projects if you want to see them" offered John, pointing to a few boxes sitting on the dinning room table.

"Dad did you have those out already?"

"No your mom took them out during Christmas, which you missed, for your grandmother and now she's probably going to show Evangeline all your baby pictures" He smiled ruefully as Danny groaned burying her face in her hands. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, oh no Danny was mortified because her parents made sure that she and her siblings had tons of baby pictures. there were so many pictures that when they scanned them all into her dad's computer they had to get an external drive to fit them all. The point is there were a lot of pictures and she couldn't do the same with Evie since she didn't have the technology nor did she come from a good family to begin with.

"Here you go have your pick and go through it by all means" John set down the boxes in front of them and grabbed his car keys again as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Dad?"

"I still have to do those errands before your mom gets home, it was nice to meet you Evangeline can't wait to talk more later" Bidding them farewell John left them to the scrapbooks which Evie really wanted to look at.

"Ok then"

"Shall we?" Evie nodded pulling one of the boxes closer to inspect the scrapebooks. some of them had names on them others just had dates there were a few with bright colors that really caught her eye but when Danny caught sight of them she was quick to act.

"No, no , no you look at this one" Danny pulled out an old scrapbook pushing it into Evie's hands.

"Danny I wanted to look at those"

"I know but you can look at this one instead" Evie huffed, as Danny pushed the older box her way.

deciding to let Danny win this little argument she opened the scrapbook in her hands. It was old and cracked from years of use, the scent of the old glue was nostalgic in a way Evie couldn't place. Shaking her head she looked over the first few pages, most of them were single portraits of the family though not everyone had names under them. it was so different to have someone's family history laid out for her. Evie knew her sire didn't care to keep track of her children unless they were useful in some way so she made a compilation of all her siblings before and after the imprisonment of her sister and being released from her own torment. Now they had all that stored away in one of the few vaults Evie told them all about so they could all go back and add to it if they wanted to. Times had changed so much not only for them but-wait a minute...

Looking at the page Evie found a familiar face or pair of faces really.

"Evie?"

The blonde was staring at the photograph with wide eyes , it was old and faded like most the pictures in her grandmothers scrapbooks but the card underneath it said Martin and Edith, by the looks of it the picture was taken during the late 20's. This was her grandfather's brother Martin he had settled in Boston while Danny's Grandfather Albert, the youngest of five, had settled up in Canada.

"Evie?"

"It seems we did cross through relations at one point"

"What?" Danny didn't know what to say to that but Evie seemed more than willing to explain.

"Remember when I showed you my wall of drawings and asked if Lawrence was a relation of yours?"

"Yeah"

"Well it seems I was off by a few years and in a different continent"

"Evie I still don't understand" Smiling at her mate the vampire tapped the bottom of the picture.

"I took this picture"

"No way!" That got her attention, sitting up Danny looked over the picture again.

"Yes"

"No flipping way Evie seriously?"

"Yes"

"You took that?" Danny tapped the picture, she couldn't help it she was shocked and excited at the same time.

"Mhhm " Evie burst into a fit of giggles unable to keep the smile off her face. "I was with Maman always and she wanted to see if the Americas had changed at all so we spent a few years traveling and I picked up photography just as I did painting but she didn't care for it as much"

"We stopped off in Boston to check a few of her enquires and she let have some time to myself so I find this little whole in the wall to open up shop after meeting a man named Fredrick McCoren he had the supplies for a camera but his had been stolen on the boat so I offered to let him use mine if we split the profit"

"And some where in that line of customers were my relatives?"

"Yes I remember that dress" Evie traced the outline of Edith's dress with her finger. "It's faded in the picture but along her side there was a pink ribbon and it looks like the dress is long enough to go out of frame but that's only because its so degraded"

"The truth is their son was brought along and he just wouldn't sit still so they had him playing off to the side, when I took the picture he had been playing with the ribbon of her dress so it was sticking out with his little hand at the corner of the picture"

"That's amazing Evie" Danny pressed a kiss to her mates temple. This was something she never thought could happen and yet here they were looking at the one piece of their shared history. It was times like this that Danny was reminded of just how old her mate was and how grateful she was that Evie had survived Lilith's abuse. The motives behind Evie's turning might have been skewed but she didn't care Evie was there in her arms and that's all that mattered.

"I'm glad you came home with me"

"Where else would I be Mon Coeur?"

"Don't know messing around with your sister?"

"Please her and Laura are having some much needed privacy after we visited and Laura's Dad" Snorting, Danny leaned into her mate feeling the warmth loosen her aching muscles. traveling was stressful enough but they had done it a lot in the last few weeks.

"True but family is family"

"That it is Danny, that it is"

..

..

so that was the prompt, hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it and it made me think so that's always good. it was longer than most my chapters I think but eh that's fine.

..

..


	14. Chapter 14

..

..

Ta-da another prompt.

guest prompt-Prompt: Danny and Evie have a cute snugglely Netflix night. Nuff said

..

..

..

If there was one thing Evie loved about technology aside from the endless advances was the portability and accessibility of the internet. Yes their phones had service and the TV of their hotel could pick up a video or two but with a little tweaking here and there by J.P's instruction they could stream Netflex free of charge.

It didn't seem like much but up in their little hotel room they managed to weather the storm that raged outside. The bed was a nest of blankets and pillows for maximum cuddling which was an amazing way to hold in the precious warmth only Danny could produce. The heater was on but it was nothing compared to her mate, she couldn't hug a heater without being burned so Danny was the next best thing.

"What do you want to watch now?" They had covered most of the Disney movies that Netflex recently started streaming and Danny didn't think she could handle another sing along.

"Hmm what else is there?" Evie burrowed into Danny's side pulling the blankets along with her.

"Maybe a TV series?"

"What kind?"

"That depends, do you want to go oldies for reruns or do you want to follow the it crowd and go with something more recent?" Danny swiped through their options to look for something, anything that might catch their interest. Evie liked action movies, dramas , an the occasional movie but Danny wanted something shorter than most the K-Dramas they found themselves watching.

"Let's go with something recent Laura's been bugging me about Stranger Things"

"I think that showed up in the feed somewhere"

It took a couple cycles but they found it, clicking on it Danny silently read over the summary before nudging Evie with her chin. The blonde was slowly crawling up till her head rested on Danny's shoulder.

"What'd you think?"

"Lets watch it, if nothing else it'll get Laura off my back"

"Sounds good" Pressing a kiss to her mate's head Danny hit play. Watching the opening credits Danny had a feeling they wouldn't actually be watching this one with how loose her mate felt but that's alright. They would rather enjoy the peace than watch another show.

..

..

super short!

that was the prompt short and cuddly because its raining a lot where I live so I wanted them to be as warm and fuzzy as I am. :)

..

..


	15. Chapter 15

..

..

here's another dabble for you.

Prompt: Danny shows evie how to use social media apps like twitter and instagram. "Wait, how do I go back again?"

..

..

..

Remember that thought about technology? yeah Evie was taking that back right here and now.

"Stupid thing"

Evie had been trying to use her phone but for some unexplainable reason it was barely working. She had been looking up recipe's for a lunch date she had planned with Danny in a few days then there was a cool project she saw on Pintrest, and lastly there was the rabbit whole that was Tumblr. For some reason the app for that damn site kept closing on her and she had been looking at some marvelous art now she couldn't find any of those sites.

"Evie?"

"All I needed was one last piece and I- damn it"

"Babe?" Danny had been witness to all her mates angry muttering and so far it was funny but now the vampire looked ready to crush her phone. Concerned girlfriend deploy.

"Evie"

"WHAT?!" The fangs were really showing this time. Evie sighed trying to force back her frustration for Danny's sake.

"What?"

"Why don't you let me take that?" Danny pried the phone from her mates hand, though it took quite a bit of tugging.

"Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I will say here and now that I am not technologically inept" Evie warned giving Danny a small glare. "But after getting more into apps and things my phone has been sooo slow"

"Ok well what apps have you been using?"

"The ones you showed me like Instagram, Pintrest, and recently Tumblr though I was trying to get back to a different site"

"Which site?"

"A food one" Evie tried to explain. "Its supposed to be really good but I missed a few things, so how do I get back to it?"

"Well we could check your history" Danny swiped the screen, wincing at how hot the phone was. Her girlfriend was pushing it into over tie with whatever she was running.

"My what?"

"Your history, see this?" Danny showed her the little time symbol that said history. " This is your history and if I click on this then- OH MY GOD EVIE!"

"What?!"

"Babe you have like a hundred windows open!"

"What?!"

"Your supposed to cancel a window before opening another one"

"I didn't know that!"

"No wonder its so slow you have it over loaded" Danny went through and started closing window after window, she would have closed them all but the phone was so slow it didn't even load in the clear all button.

"Danny hold on click on that site"

"What?"

"That one right there" Evie clicked on it, low and behold there was the recipe.

"Uh... lasagna?"

"Yes fancy lasagna I wanted to try it"

"Ok" Danny screen shotted it and went back to her history deleting more windows. "I saved that to your pictures so you can look it up later"

"Thank you Mon Coeur"

"Welcome babe"

Technology might be annoying but her wonderful mate certainly made it easier.

..

..

so that was the prompt short and sweet, hope you guys liked it. :)

..

..


	16. Chapter 16

..

..

Prompt: Laura and evie play some online video games while Danny and carmilla attempt to surprise them.

..

..

..

"I am the destroyer of evil and wielder of the mighty demon fire sword you will not challenge my awesomeness and live!" Laura smashed her attack button sending a fire ball at the asshole ogre dude who hadn't left her alone since she reached level 40. These idiots had started following her magical warrior, BuffyLane17, trying to challenge her or get her to join their group but there was no way she was joining those jerks. After a while they would get annoyed at her telling them no and try to attack her with a jab or two but she was having none of it.

Suddenly her target was taken out by the spear of a shadow pixie from atop their blue wolf mount.

"Oh come on!" Laura shouted into her headset.

"Laura you can't keep killing these idiots on your own, we agreed that for every one that tried to kill us we would share"

"Well I would if you weren't busy buying more potions we don't need" Laura looked away from her laptop to glare at Evie from across the table. The blonde has been beside her when she first started her gaming conquest and now they were both quite powerful. Evie had gotten a cool wolf mount that they could both ride, Laura could have gotten one but she traded her points for the imperial armor, which could only be damaged by dragon fang weapons.

"Your healing spells don't recharge fast enough for the spawners in the dungeons"

"If I level up to 45 then we won't have to worry about that" Laura insisted, checking her status again.

"Well if you want to level up that fast then go to the swampfly fields, there are so many mobs there we should get leveled up in no time"

"The Swampfly fields?"

"Yeah I found it when you crashed last night" Evie had her shadow Pixie point the way with her spear since she couldn't exactly point herself.

"Where is it?"

"By the edge of the territory"

"Which edge?"

"The one closest to that skeleton temple"

"No" Laura shook her head going over the map in her mind.

"No what?"

"There's no swap around there"

"yes there is"

"no there isn't" Evie leaned to the side glaring at her fellow shield maiden.

"Laura its by the temple"

"It cant be because there's no water there"

"Its in the jungle which tappers off into the swamp"

"Well your going to have to show me because I don't see it" Laura pushed away from her laptop in disbelief.

Huffing Evie left her laptop and her shadow pixie with a shield up incase somebody tried anything. Sliding in beside the blonde she pulled up Laura's map to show her just where that skeleton temple was.

While the two fought over the existence of the swampfly fields Danny and Carmilla crept into the room from behind them. Their girlfriends hadn't looked away from their damn laptops in nearly a week. it was worrisome on a good day but they'd had enough. They had tried getting them to go out for dinner, go out shopping, heck even cuddling had failed! There was no wining so they decided if they couldn't get them away from the game then they might as well have some fun with it.

So yes they were going to scare their girlfriends but that's what happens when they were left to their own devices.

"See its right there?"

"That cant be it"

"It is" Carmilla bit her lip to keep from smiling as they continued to argue.

"Then where did I find that amulet of Kaz?"

"That was in the wastelands by Zozo"

"seriously?"

"Yeah" Ok Danny couldn't believe they were actually doing this. She followed Carmilla's lead and now that both girls were in one spot it would be so much easier to scare them.

"Then where was that badger guy trying to send us?" Evie leaned back and they froze.

"Badger guy?"

"Bofor or whatever his name is"

"Oh the rude merchant guy" the blonde leaned back in giving them a moment of relief.

"Yeah! he was so obnoxious"

"Not as obnoxious as his prices"

"Burn!" they laughed like the adorable dweebs they were and Carmilla almost felt guilty for wanting to scare them but it was too late now.

Holding up one hand she started counting down from three.

two.

one.

"BOO!"

.

.

.

Nothing?

"There you go" Evie leaned back from Laura's computer and went to high-five when she saw Danny. Tapping Laura on the shoulder she waited till her fellow shield maiden looked away from her screen before nodding towards their girlfriends. They turned around slowly looking from one girl to the other, pulling off their headsets

"Did you guys want something?"

"We-you...what?" Carmilla didn't get it the headsets and music from the game should have kept them from hearing their arrival so why weren't they scared?

"uh..." Sharing a glance they both had the same thought-ABORT! ABORT!

"We just came to see if you guys want to go out" It was quick and a bullshit lie but it was Danny could think of.

"Oh no we still have like ten levels to go before I feel we can leave for the day" Laura checked her avatar again before sending Carmilla a quick smile.

"Thanks for the offer though, maybe we can check out that Korean place" offered Evie, she remembered seeing it on their way back from sight seeing.

"Uh sure"

"Cool" with that they put their headsets back on leaving their girlfriends standing there in confusion.

"Alrighty then...netflex again?"

"Netflex again"

Once they were gone Evie and Laura shared a knowing smile.

"I cant believe they thought they could sneak up on us"

"Next time they'll have to make sure we don't see them in the reflection of the black load screen"

"Now onward with our conquest!"

..

..

..

there you go a gaming dabble for your enjoyment. :)

..

..


	17. Chapter 17

..

..

here's another one for you!

Prompt: Danny tries teaching evie archery. Evie ends up schooling her.

..

..

..

Now that the Silas branch of the summer society had been essentially disbanded Danny felt a little out of place. The lodge had been her home since her freshmen year at Silas and she had made friendships there, accomplishments, and so many memories. Things were still up in the air when it came to her future but she did have her English degree and plenty of schools offering her a scholarship not only for sports and academe but for being a member of the summer society.

After joining the society and learning more about it Danny knew there were chapters all around the world. When she entered the U.S she got an email from the Massachusetts chapter, asking if she was interested in going to college around there or joining their chapter. It was strange being sought after but there was certainly options out there she just had to look them over hence why they were standing outside the Boston Summer Society headquarters.

It was a little intimidating since their website and online brochure stated that they had been around since before the pilgrims. Danny wondered if there was a conflict of gods but the native American's at the time had befriended Lady Artemis as she had befriended them so there didn't seem to be. The only thing that seemed to be a downer was that her mate was uncomfortable, ye she 'd brought Evie there was no way in hell she wouldn't. Her mate had been with her through so much and would continue to be for the rest of her life, as daunting as that might sound Danny was relieved. It helped to have a vampire for a mate because not only were they awesome but they tended to make people show their true colors like now.

"Come on"

"I don't think so"

"We cant stand out her forever, the meter maids might start charging us for taking up the side walk" Evie swatted her arm but didn't seem ready to move yet.

"Be that as it may I don't really think I'll be all that welcome"

"Babe your my mate and a clan regent that garners more respect than you think" It was hard to keep her voice reassuring when all Danny wanted to do was laugh. Evie had her cute angry face on but really it was like an angry puppy face, you couldn't help wanting to cuddle her.

"Of course it does but America has always been different than Europe when it comes to supernaturals and Hunters, no matter their affiliation, are always the first form of law enforcement"

"So what your walking into a police department or something?"

"To sum it up? yes"

"Then you have nothing to worry about" The blonde didn't seem too convinced even after she pressed kisses around the top of her head.

Pulling out her phone Danny saw that they still had half an hour before she was supposed to be there so maybe she could calm her mate down by then. Calming down a stubborn and stressed vampire wasn't as easy as it sounded but then again who could get Evie to relax better than her? Her petite mate was delicate in some ways and stronger in others but when it came to situations like this the best thing to do is get her comfortable in her environment, show her all the exits, or distracting her.

glancing down at her Mate, Danny decided to try that last option. Using her phone she pulled up a map of the place and just as she expected they had an archery section highlighted and everything.

"I have an idea, come on" Taking Evie's hand she led them around the back of the building, ignoring the questioning eyes they seemed to follow them. It was nobodies business but their own and they had been invited so they could fall back on that if anyone asked.

"Danny where are we going?"

"We're going to mess around"

"That doesn't sound as safe as you might think" That got her laughing, looking over her shoulder she smiled down at her anxious mate considering it a win when she saw the timid smile.

"So true but I also want to show off a little"

"Show off?"

"Yes because I am awesome at archery" The range was a gated area but there were different sections like at the batting cage.

"Oh you don't need to show off for me Danny your already my mate"

"I know" Danny kissed her cheek and opened the gate to the closest cage. It looked like there were four bows to choose from and a few quivers full of arrows.

Picking a bow the huntress ran her fingers along the cord slowly drawing it back to see how tough it was. Pretty good but she would need to bump up her workout routine again if she wanted to maintain her strength. It also didn't hurt to see Evie stare when ever she flexed not that she did...much.

"Alrighty lets go" taking one of the quivers off the wall she slipped it over her shoulder and drew an arrow.

The target was adjustable if the lever on the side was any indication. There were different notches on the thin track where the target could stop but this was for fun she could test her distance later.

"its been a while"

"It hasn't been that long Danny"

"Still I miss this" letting it fly the arrow went two centimeters from the middle. "It lets off steam and makes you feel so powerful"

"Are you sure that's not your ego?"

"Babe~" another arrow this time it was on the outer ring. "you know I don't care about ego"

"Unless my sister is involved or a possible rival"

"I don't have issues with your sister cause that's all good fun and I don't have rivals" A third arrow shot in-between the other two making a nice diagonal line of arrows.

"You have no rivals?"

"Nope"

"None what so ever?"

"None what so ever"

"That sounds a lot like your ego talking Mon Coeur" Evie felt a smirk slowly spreading across her lips. This would be annoying if it were anybody else but it was all fun and games with Danny.

"Well what can I say my confidence has been growing a lot recently"

"I don't know about confidence" looking over the bows the blonde took one down

"I could show you if you want?"

"No I think watching you and your sisters is all I need"

"now who's all ego?" Shaking her head Evie stepped up to the line drawing three arrows from Danny's quiver she held two in her hand and drew back the last one.

"If there is one thing I don't have much of Mon Coeur its ego"

The first arrow went right through Danny's last one sending splinters everywhere.

"But something I do have is Experience, granted even that is quite limited but I've always been observant"

The second arrow shredded Danny's second arrow enough that it snapped her first one with the debris.

"So when I watch someone do something I remember it well enough that I can replicate it but don't be mistaken I do not have a photographic memory"

That last arrow went right through the middle busting a whole in the target.

"So I think you've shown me enough...Danny?"

Her huntress was staring at her with the widest eyes and her face was absolutely red. Had she said something wrong? did she over do it? Danny had been trying to boost her confidence around the summers maybe she went too far and-

"OH MY GOD BABE!" Danny dropped her bow and hugged her mate. Evie squeaked when she was suddenly picked up but with Danny's laughter filling her ears she couldn't bring herself to care.

"That was awesome! I know your usually a badass with a sword and all but Babe!"

"I'm glad you like my skills"

"Of course I do that was flipping awesome did you see how fast those arrows were going? and the target practically exploded!" Seeing her mate so excited just brought this warmth to her heart and Evie couldn't help laughing.

Maybe hanging around this new Summer Society wasn't so bad after all.

..

..

..

a little slice of life and a new places to explore.

..

..


	18. Chapter 18

..

..

ok I saw these two prompts and I kept thinking to myself that they would be better in a single story not only for what I came up with but for the character's themselves so its a two for one deal!

Prompt: jealous Danny

Prompt: Evie just smiles and shakes her head, "humans can be so silly" then follows after Danny.

..

..

..

The thing about being with a vampire was that people started noticing you more or noticing said vampire more. Vampires all seemed to have this aura that made people look at them for a second longer than they needed to and that would have been fine if they weren't all looking at HER vampire. Danny knew that her mate was already under stress as she worked to hold in her 'presence' as she called it because the moment she entered a building other supernaturals could sense her. It was part of the clan regent package but it was also Evie she was sweet, protective, and so kind which made others seem to gravitate towards her even more.

Even now at this high end store with its beautiful dresses people stared as they had walked through until they were led to the dressing room. They wouldn't even be in a place like this if it weren't for the more supernatural side of things finally rearing its head. As the clan regent it was Evie's job to go to some super-convention and meet with the ancients because they couldn't just call or have tea anymore, most supernaturals were out for blood so they had to have it as public and secure as possible. It was more civil and a bit more like the supernatural worlds big bads all meeting to see what was going on in the world, who acquired power, and who needed a reality check.

With Lilith gone Evie had to take her place so Mattie was giving them the run down before hand so they wouldn't get themselves killed. It was still pretty hush hush about Lilith's demise for Evie's sake but once there they would have to give a small account and have her mate sworn in. Mattie would be there since she always went with Lilith so they would have that going for them at least.

Then again if she got arrested for assaulting this sales clerk with a chair they might be a little delayed.

Understand Danny was not a jealous woman nor a possessive one, that wasn't her but the way this lady kept looking at her mate...

Danny shook her head trying to focus on her phone but there was no helping it. Every time Evie came out of the dressing room she looked stunning but the sales clerk would touch her hips or her shoulders to show where the dress needed to be taken in. It wasn't the run of the mill clinical type either this lady was trying to feel up her girlfriend. Evie wouldn't say anything because from what Danny understood the fittings of earlier history were far more invasive but till this was modern time and Danny wasn't having it. They might need these dresses for an event with the most powerful supernaturals in the world but Danny would show this clerk what was what because she was really getting on her last nerve!

"Danny what do you think about this one?" Evie stepped out of the dressing room in a gorgeous silver and gold dress. Her mate looked like starlight and Danny had a hard time looking away until she noticed the handsy clerk eyeing her too.

"You look gorgeous babe" Danny hoped the endearment would get the clerk's greedy eyes off her mate but there was no such luck.

"I'm glad you like it though I think its a little too long"

"We can make adjustments here if you need them" The oh so helpful clerk was about to be short an eye if she didn't stop looking at her mate like that.

Turning in the mirror Evie pulled on the small train of the dress giving Danny a view of the back. It was a closed back, more for Evie than actual fashion her poor mate had scars along her back and part of her side that stuck around after her transformation. Danny was a little disheartened to hear that the vampirc transformation didn't fix a lot of health problems, it was more of a biological pause button so if you had something like a scar or deformity before the transformation then there was no changing it.

"I think I will take this one"

"Perfect, would you care for further assistance?"

"Yes actually I saw a red shawl that really caught my eye"

"Oh course" The clerk made her way out and Danny swore she could see a hint of smugness on her face.

"Danny"

"Hmm?"

"Would you help me for a moment?" tearing her eyes away from the back of the handsy clerk, Danny saw Evie waving her towards the dressing room. Suddenly the clerk was the farthest thing from her mind as she grabbed her bag and raced over to her mate, earning a snort for her eagerness.

"I know that I took a while getting into this dress but it's actually more work than you think"

"So you need my help?"

"Well now that your offering" Evie took her hand and led her to the dressing room locking the door as soon as they were inside.

"So is it one of those hidden strap problems? my cousin Nicole had her brides maids go through hell because there were straps inside the dress"

"Its not so much a strap problem as it is a murder problem"

"Uh what?"

"Danny I can feel your rage every time that clerk is around and I felt that unless I did something you might go through with it" Evie had her hands on her hips looking up at her mate with every ounce of authority she could muster which wasn't much. Its hard to scold your mate and keep yourself from laughing at the same time.

"I wouldn't feel murderous if she wasn't so blatantly checking you out and feeling you up"

Evie tilted her head, arching a brow as she waited for the rest of it.

"Ok I realize that this makes me sound like a possessive psycho but really Evie I didn't like the way she was acting so smug at the fact that she got to touch, it was weird and made me feel like I was going crazy"

"Danny I know it upset you because I could not only see it on your face but feel it" Danny's stomach dropped.

"Oh god you felt everything"

"Yes"

"Even when I wanted to hit her with the chair?"

"Well its an empathic bond not telepathic so no I didn't see that thought" Danny rubbed her eyes trying to push down the utter embarrassment "but it does explain why you were breaking the arm of that chair"

"Evie I am so sorry I'm such a weirdo I should have better control of myself"

"Danny, my precious mate now you understand how I feel every time you go to the gym"

"What?" Danny looked up to find Evie already out of the dress and in her own clothes.

Taking mercy on her mate Evie took her face in her hands. "Every time you go to the gym there are people staring at you, marveling at your body, your strength, everything about you and it enrages me but I force it back as much as possible because its instinct not ratinal-ish human thought"

"you get jealous?"

"Danny I don't know if you've seen yourself but your a goddess in your own right"

"Well I wouldn't say that" Now she was getting bashful. Evie shook her head kissing the tip of Danny's nose before letting go.

"You are and there's no convincing me of anything else"

"Then all I can do is go along with it"

"Smart thinking Mon Coeur"

"so the dress?" It was still pretty as it hung off the back of the door, the light truly made it shine.

"I think I can do without all the unwanted attentions that come with it"

"So... lunch?"

"Lunch"

Exiting the dressing room Evie pulled Danny's arm around her shoulder sending warmth through both ends of the bond. It felt so nice to be free of that anger Danny was relived even as they walked towards the stores entrance getting quite a few stares. They could look all they wanted but these two had a lunch date to get to and nothing could-

"Excuse me i'm sorry I kept you waiting" And there goes that good mood.

"That's ok we were just leaving" Evie smiled so nicely it would be rude to try and contradict her.

"But uh...Alright have a nice day"

"We will" with that they walked out of the store and Danny felt that happy mood come running back. They stepped out on to the street rejoining the masses of people making their way along the side walk.

"So where should we go?"

"Maybe a pizza place"

"There's on almost every street Danny"

"I know but I also want you to have a good time"

"Danny I'm with you that means I'm bound to have a good time" Evie kissed the red heads cheek.

"What can I say I just want to pamper you a little" Danny pulled away to get them an Uber. Watching her mate Evie glanced back towards the store till she just smiled shaking her head, "humans can be so silly"

..

..

..

Tada! two for one deal hope you guys liked it.

there are so many prompts I want to do them all! I know I have to pace myself though so they'll get done just give it time. :)

..

..


	19. Chapter 19

..

..

This ones a little different but here it goes.

Prompt: something like (one of the) soulmate au's where the soulmates can draw on their skin and it also shows up on the others. (Not really original but I wanna se whatcha can come up with)

I decided to keep the supernatural aspect because Evie was born a vampire or born to be one in my mind so I kept her a vampire.

((READ PLEASE))

So you don't get confused this is danny's writing: _Hey you there? _

and this is Evie's writing: **Yes i'm here**

..

..

..

The world was full of a multitude of people and with each person their was a soulmate. When they met was up to them should they decide to give themselves away for all they needed was to use pick up a pen and their skin was a blank canvas. In most cases people left little doodles or simply wrote out full conversations on their arms for their soulmate to see because once you marked your skin your soulmate was sure to have it on them. It was a shared work of art with you and one other person hence why so many people took art classes, some wanted to impress their soulmate with their skill while others simply liked to learn.

Danny was neither of those types when it came to her soulmate, she was more of a writer and that made her feel so unworthy at times because her soulmate was a gifted artist. She always had some kind of drawing on her arms when she was little but her mom would take pictures of them because they were so detailed. She had a scrapbook of pictures dedicated to her soulmates work while her brothers had measly scribblings on their hands in crayon. This led to her parents thinking that maybe her soul mate was a prodigy or older than her but that didn't stop them all from being wowed by the masterpieces that showed up on their daughters arms.

It was always the arms, occasionally her legs but never her sides or her back not that she saw that happening too often. Still it made her wonder what her soulmate was like, she knew they liked to draw, her skin was proof of that, did they like to read all the classics like her? did they think math was cool like her brother? did they feel awkward in their own skin?

Part of her wanted to write all these questions but she was hesitant, what if they didn't like her? they had no idea who she was and she'd always felt discouraged to draw something back when her soulmate was so talented.

"You'll never know unless you try kiddo"

"But Dad I cant draw like them" Ten year old Danny was not willing to upset her soulmate by ruining her art work.

"True that probably takes years of practice but so far it looks like they cant write like you"

"What?" Danny was shocked, write? how had her dad found out about her writing?

"Your teacher Mrs. Grant said your poems and stories are some of the best in your class" Her dad smiled down at her as those Rosie cheeks grew darker.

"So why not write out what you want to say on a piece of paper like your rough drafts and go from there?"

Hugging her Dad Danny ran up stairs to her room to start on her rough draft. It took two days of thinking out her questions and writing them in her best handwriting before she dared grab a marker but then came another question: where would she write it?

Her arms were surprisingly blank today, they had been for a while and she was getting a little worried but with blank arms there was no better time right?

Nodding to herself Danny wrote out the first thing on her paper.

_Hello my name is- _

**Please its not safe**

That stopped Danny in her tracks. Her soulmate wasn't safe. what could she do?

**Please don't worry I'm not alone so its not safe wait please, pleases wait**

Looking down at the bold writing Danny swallowed as her heart started pounding in her chest. Something wasn't right, her soulmate should never have to be afraid to write back, she drew things all the time what was going on that they couldn't write back? Maybe this was why her arms had been blank for so long, what if her soulmate was in trouble maybe they-

**Sorry it took me so long but I needed to be alone**

so long? that was barely half a minute shaking her head Danny started writing again.

_That's ok, are you in trouble?._ So much for that script she had written out.

**No i'm alright just...anxious**

_Ok well I'm Danny_

**_I'm E-uh Evie just call me Evie_**

_Alright Evie I like yoru drawings_

**_Really?_**

_Yes they're amazing_

**That's funny my mother thinks their rubbish**

_Rubbish? well she's wrong they're amazing_

**Well she's never been too nice when it comes to drawings**

_Then you tell her to be nice._ There Danny wasn't about to let her soul mate be bullied even by their own mom, which was sad because moms were supposed to look out for you.

**I wish things were that simple but life has shown me many times that it isn't so kind.**

_What does life have to do with your mom being mean?_.

That certainly gave them a pause and Danny wondered if they were doing something. It wasn't like everyone was a multitasker her brother Andrew was pretty good at doing multiple things maybe her soulmate wasn't.

**Danny...how old are you?**

_Ten why? _. what did her age have to do with this? sure her soul mate was older or more mature than her but she had already accepted that she would rather be her soulmates friend than nothing at all.

_**Oh little one you are young indeed. **_

_Hey I'll be eleven soon and then my brother wont be so smug._ Danny nodded to herself, she was growing up it just took time is all.

**I'm sure he wont be ...Danny I want to ask... how good are you at keeping secrets?**

Secrets? Danny thought she was pretty good at keeping secrets. She never told her mom about the time her brother Davis broke the neighbor's window or how in third grade Jessie Lewis was the one who defaced their teachers name plate to say weeny instead of Whitely.

_I'm good with secrets_

**Good because where I am...its not nice and I have to ask that when you write to me it can't be anyplace that can be easily seen, you...you are my secret Danny and I want to keep this secret, can you help me do that? **

Why would her soulmate have to keep her a secret? Maybe she was right and her soul mate was in trouble. What if her soulmates mom was the one making her scared, she did think Evie's drawings weren't that good but Danny thought they were amazing. If she could keep her soulmate from getting in trouble then she would do it.

_I'll help you._

And so they went on Evie drawing beautiful scenes on Danny's arms adding colors from skin safe markers but never leaving anything distinguishable for image searches. Danny would start writing anything and everything on her legs because as her arms didn't have enough room for all the thoughts she wanted to share with her soulmate. It took three years to really learn about her soulmate but Danny found that Evie was intelligent, kind, and deeply devoted to keeping her soulmate happy. This meant that she helped Danny with her homework, gave her plenty of encouragement when she was picked on for being so gangly in middle school, and drew her jersey numbers in hearts on her shoulders for game days. Danny made sure to roll up her sleeves to show off her awesome soulmates handy work.

It wasn't till sophomore year that she realized her precious soul mate...was being abused. Evie was an amazing person and loved to share her art with Danny but when it came to questions about her home life she would never answer, most the time she would deflect but there were times when Danny would find a heart breaking scenes drawn on her hip. The first few times it was a half finished drawing that Danny watched with rapt attention until it was suddenly scribbled out so violently Danny swore she could feel the pen scratching her skin. There were other times where the drawing would be finished but the ink would be smudged or murky like Evie had been crying and her tears ruined the usually perfect lines.

Danny went to the library and did plenty of research on different forms of abuse but she didn't have enough information. Instead she started volunteering at shelters so she could watch people, learn to read them and know what to do when they had a panic attack or got lost in their heads. The hours spent volunteering at the local hospitals, women's shelters, and animal shelters looked great on her college applications along with her grades, her parents were so proud. Her senior year of high school her brother Andrew left for Colorado where his soul mate lived so they could finally meet which made her wonder, would she and Evie ever meet?

_Hey Evie?_

**Yes Mon Coeur?**

_do you_ think...we'll_ meet? _Danny was in bed ignoring her math homework when the thought came to her. It was easy to write to her soulmate when she had a cup full of different colored pens on her bedside table. it was all so easy and yet she was starting to sweat, what if Evie didn't want to meet?

_Evie?_

**I don't know Danny...I want to but...**

_But?_

**I...you shouldn't be around someone like me.**

_But your you! sweet, loving Evie._

**Danny you know about me but my situation...its not the best and I don't want you to get hurt because of it, because of me**

_Tell me how to help you then, maybe we can get you out of there._

**I'm sorry Danny but this is isn't an escape kind of thing...I can't leave. **

Evie fell silent after that and Danny forgot all about her homework deciding to go for a run instead. It was frustrating being on the other side and Danny wanted to help her soulmate she really did but she couldn't if Evie didn't let her.

There was nothing until a week later Danny was changing into her pajama's when something showed up on her left forearm. Danny was quick to grab a pen and sit on her bed waiting for Evie to finish.

**Hello?**

_Evie its good to finally hear from you._

**Sorry to burst your bubble but uh this isn't Evie.**

What? who was writing on Evie? who was abusing their bond! other people weren't supposed to write on you it felt wrong and made Danny's skin crawl.

**Listen, before you go scribbling this out I needed to talk to you about Evie. **Evie? what had happened to her soulmate.

_What about her? what's wrong?_

**Just so you know I'm her sister and...well she's been in trouble with our mom so..she hasn't exactly been able to write back to you**

Danny covered her mouth chocking back a sob. That could mean so many things but the major thing was that Evie couldn't physically write anything. what the hell was their mother doing to her precious soulmate?

**She doesn't know I'm writing this but I wanted to let you know she's healing better than expected and even if it got her in deep shit I have never seen my sister happier than when she found out about you.**

_Found out about me?_

**Yeah she thought she didn't have a soulmate like me but then we both started getting stuff on us and wouldn't you know we had soulmates.**

_She said I was young but I didn't think I was that young._

**Trust me everyone is young compared to us.**

_Why?_

**_Were uh super mature...sometimes, look I wanted to let you know she's ok now but she might not be so talkative for a while._**

_I don't care so long as she's alright._

**I'm doing my best on our end to keep her that way but our 'mom' has been really mouthy about soulmates lately, in a negative light and my sister being the precious dweeb that she is might have more doubts about what you have.**

_Then I'll keep reassuring her._

**Thought you'd say that, your like a goddess sent for my baby sister.**

_Godess? _

**Yeah we're uh very old school about religion but look give her time and all that sickening cutesy stuff on full blast and she should be better for it.**

_Ok I'll try._

**Good, I should probably go**

_wait! what's your name?_

**what all these years and she never told you? how rude, my names Mircalla. **

"Mircalla and Evie" Danny whispered their names alone in her room. she would help them some day, her soulmate and her sister, she didn't leave anyone behind if she could help it.

The last year of high school was spent making her college application look amazing and sending them out to several schools of her choice and a couple that weren't. Yeah it helped to have options but she already knew she wanted to do something in English or writing she liked that and you could get a degree for that almost anywhere. From the endless list of colleges a few made their mark but Silas university had a real pull to it and she didn't know why. The school was ancient by most college standards, its academic standing was one of the highest ranking schools in Europe, and there were so many on campus clubs that it had over three hundred seventy six extra-curricular activity awards.

The place sounded great and she couldn't wait to go. Evie was happy she was continuing her education though she was more subdued these last few years, she still drew masterpieces on Danny's skin but her words were far and few between.

_I decided where I want to go to college._

**really? where?.**

_Its in Europe, one of the top schools actually._

**Where? France? Sweden? Russia?**

_Its in Germany or near there._

**Near there?**

_Yeah its called Silas University, its in Styria._

_/_

**Danny you cant go there.**

_why not?_

**Its not safe there.**

_Hey come on give Europe a break, security is a lot better these days even for us Canadians._

**Danny that's not what I mean.**

_Then why shouldn't I go? It has great programs, classes, and I can get my degree and bachelors so much faster._

**That's not it Danny, its not safe here.**

Wait a minute, here? did that mean Evie was there in Styria or there at Silas. When her soulmate didn't respond Danny took a moment to think about what this could mean. If Evie really was in Styria, at Silas university then she would go there. For years Danny has been dying to meet her precious girl and all she had to do now was confirm it.

_Evie_?

nothing.

_Evie do you not want me to go because...your there?_

_are you scared? I'm scared to well more excited than scared but that might be shock...Evie?_

**Danny I scared for you, If you come here you won't be safe not because its Europe but because of me, I'm not safe nor am I safe to be around**. The grew smudged and Danny knew she was crying. Her soul mate was crying and she couldn't do anything about it. Why would she think herself dangerous ? Danny knew she was being abused but maybe her mother would lash out at Danny if she knew who she was, what she was.

_Evie please don't cry, I want to help you, I want to be there to wipe away your tears and keep you safe but I can't do that from here._

**Danny there is no keeping me safe nor helping me, how can you help me when I can't even help myself?**

_We'll find a way Evie._

**If you come here I wont be able to protect you and I could never forgive myself if something happened to you I just couldn't.**

Resting her head in her hands Danny set down her pen. Evie was right, if she went to Silas there was no one she knew there, no friends or people she could fall back on. If her soul mate was in this kind of situation there is no telling how far her mother would go to hurt her or get her back. Danny would need some help from a lot of people...strong people.

Grabbing her phone she pulled up the Silas university website and went straight to their club listing. If there was one club that could help her than it was certainly this one. Reading the small summary Danny clicked on the link next to the title entry and found all she needed. The summer society would be the best place for her if she were to find help and so much more. She become strong not only for Evie but for herself, she couldn't help her soul mate stay on her feet if she didn't have her own strengths to offer.

_Evie? I think I found a way._

**What?**

_If I were to go there and join the summer society then I could get help._

**Danny that might not be the best answer.**

_If I went there straight after orientation it would be, they can help me get stronger._

**You shouldn't have to carry us both Danny!**

_But then I would be able to help you and myself! I can learn to be strong not just physically but emotionally, its like you said how can you help if you cant help yourself, so I'm taking initiative for us both. _

Staring down at her arm Danny waited anxiously preying to anyone who would listen that her soulmate would answer her. Evie might think she was crazy and disagree with her plan but it was the best thing for them if it worked out, if not then she would find another way but there was no telling how long that might be. Suddenly her arms tingled, looking down she saw the beginning of a letter but Evie seemed to pause, before going through with it. Seeing it Danny felt her heart speed up as her future was determined by one single word.

**Yes.**

..

..

..

That was an interesting one, I've seen I floating around tumblr for a while but never thought of doing it myself. its longer than most but I wanted to start it from when Danny is young to show a little more of her thoughts on her soul mate and what that world is like for her.

..

..


	20. Chapter 20

..

..

Sorry this took so long.

Loved this request when I saw it and I couldn't wait to write it!

Prompt: Evie meeting the rest of Danny's family. Sorta like continuing ch 13

..

..

..

Settling into the Lawrence house hold was easy enough when no one was actually there but all at once they seemed to return. The holidays wasn't the only time Danny's family came around her parents place in fact Danny was the only one to leave for more than a few months. So upon her return when they thought her Dad was just leaving for errands he was actually calling in the cavalry.

Together she and Danny had been in her old room looking at all her old school stuff, pictures of her on various sports teams, heck even her acceptance letter to Silas university sat on her desk untouched since she left her home for Europe.

"It's crazy" Danny whispered hugging her mate from behind. "I never really thought about leaving home but when I was looking for scholarships and colleges Silas was my third choice"

"Third?"

"yeah I thought of going to Boston and living with my Dad's side of the family but part of me wanted to be adventurous"

"Well i'm certainly glad you did"

"Me too" She was about to lean in for a kiss when Evie turned her head.

"What is it?"

"I think your mom is home"

"What? Ok wait here she can be a little much sometimes " Danny made her way down stairs and sure enough another ginger was coming through the door way with bags of groceries falling out of her arms. It was easy enough to catch the bags before they fell but Danny wasn't expecting her mom so soon.

"Danny your home!"

"Yeah Mom I called you guys a few days ago"

"And I'm so glad your here, where's your friend?" Her mom teased with that damned knowing smile.

"Lets get these put away and I'll call Evie"

Danny took most of the bags from her moms arms and carried them to the kitchen. She started with the cans first but when she opened the cabinet she found it fully stocked. Frowning she went to the other cabinet and found it was full too, maybe her mom bought some things on accident.

"Uh Mom where do you want me to put these?"

"Leave them on the counter were using them all for dinner tonight"

"How many people are you expecting the whole family?" Danny waited for a reply but for some reason her mom didn't answer.

"Mom?"

Still her mom didn't answer she was just taking down bowls and pots for the dinner she was apparently making. Dreading the answer Danny ignored her better judgment and left the bags on the counter.

"Mom did you seriously invite most the family to dinner tonight?"

"Well I didn't know how long you'd be staying"

"MOOOM!" Danny couldn't believe this and at the same time she really could. "We came up here so I could slowly introduce you to Evie not gave her be bombarded by them"

"I know but your dad drove up to Lisa's and then she wanted to meet her, you know how she is so it turned into her calling your brother before I could even get out of the room"

"Mom I do not want my girlfriend swamped by my family"

"Danny I know she's shy but you said she did that public speaking thing for a semester" How could she tell her mother that rallying the supernatural students to defend themselves against a species-ist dictator trying to kill her mate's sister didn't exactly count as public speaking?

"Public speaking doesn't change the fact that she's nervous enough meeting you and dad but the whole family? I'll be lucky if I can get her to leave my room"

"I'm sorry Danny really I am" It was hard to stay mad when her mom was so genuine. "I'll try to keep everyone in line really I will"

"I know mom, I just don't like us being ambushed like this"

"Well why don't you two talk a bit then come help me with dinner? I'll need all the hands I can get to feed the whole gang"

"I'll see"

Danny made her way upstairs knowing full well she didn't actually have to tell Evie anything because she'd heard everything. Judging by the feelings rushing through her Evie was ready to go into a full panic attack adding a little extra speed to Danny's step. Slipping into her room Danny made sure to close the door behind her, there was no point in setting off Evie.

"Evie?"

Looking around her room Danny stopped at the lump buried under her blankets. They had changed the sheets and added a few extra blankets to cuddle in when the day was over but now they acted as a make shift cave for her girlfriend to hide in.

"Evie I know your scared out of your mind but tell me...are you ok?"

"No, no I am not ok"

Sighing Danny took a seat on the edge of the bed. It was best just to sit already because this was going to take time and patience before she brought up going downstairs.

"I get that, I'm upset that were being ambushed like this but my family has always been super close and when I left for Silas they were more than a little shocked" She could feel the panic easing back at the sound of her own voice. Progress.

"They tried talking me out of it but like I said I wanted a dash of adventure before coming back home so I left anyway"

The blanket shuffled closer till she could feel Evie pressed against her back making her smile.

"So when they get here I'll do my best to divert their attention but they'll go straight for you the moment they see you"

"Your dad said you talked about me" Danny's cheeks burned they were so red but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah I called them all the time at Silas but then as things got more complicated with the vampire stuff I made it only one call a week even with the turf war"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault but you were the one who helped me make a decision"

"A decision?"

"Mhmm" Danny looked down at her mate, who was finally out in the open with the blanket around her slim shoulders. "You were willing to do anything to keep your family safe and although I didn't always agree with your methods it was the intent behind it that made me decide that although I could never tell my family the whole truth about us I still wanted them to know about you"

"So...that's when you started talking about me?"

"Yep, I remembered when we were in my dorm room you would always look at my family photos and at first I got self-conscious about it like I was putting them in danger by having you around but that was more ignorance than anything"

"You've always been protective Mon Coeur"

"I know but when you looked at them you weren't digging for information...you were...I don't know you looked so forlorn"

"Well when someone has a healthy family atmosphere you can't blame me for wishing I had more of that in my life"

"I never said I was blaming you because there was nothing wrong with wishing Evie, your sire was the most toxic creature in existence and I know it hurt you to end her but look where we are" Danny raised her hands as if to show off her room. "We're at my house, my mom's making dinner for a small army my dads probably getting my brothers and your going to meet them, what more could I do to make you feel included here?"

"You don't need to do anything Danny"

"Your so damn selfless babe, you make my heart ache when you say stuff like that" Danny leaned back pressing a kiss to her mate's temple.

"I can feel it Danny but this is your home"

"And I want you to feel comfortable in it"

Shaking her head Evie pushed off the rest of the blanket and slipped off the bed.

"Come on" Danny smiled taking her mate's hand to finally introduce her to her mother.

..

..

"I have never made dinner this fast" Morgan wiped her brow, proud of their handy work.

"I was happy to help Mrs. Lawrence"

"Oh please I told you to call me Morgan" Evie blushed having been caught again but she couldn't help it she wanted to give her mates mother the respect she was due for raising Danny to be the wonderful human being she is today.

"Sorry Morgan"

"That's more like it"

Danny smiled from where she stood by the sink, she had been cleaning a few leftover plates from the night before because being an empty nester meant ignoring chores. Her mate and mom had made a pretty good team if she did say so herself.

It took about an hour to get most the food done but really it was a Lawrence family record. When it came to cooking for such a large group it usually took two not including shopping so Danny was happy to have the food good and ready by the time people started showing up.

The first of their party was her dad of course who returned with her brother Andrew.

"Hey how's it going in there? do you need another fire extinguisher?"

"John that was one time and your son caused that fire" The lady of the house was having none of his jokes while she still had a dish or two in the oven.

"Mom we're just making sure, now where is that string bean I call a sister?" Andrew was handsome in his own way and certainly tall. He was taller than Danny by a few inches with shaggy reddish brown hair and glasses.

"On dish duty because that's what your mom does when you haven't seen her in over a year"

"She speaks!" Andrew laughed pulling his sister into a hug, making sure to ruffle her hair.

"Hey!"

"I can't help it! my obligation as your older brother means I have to do it" Danny elbowed him and pulled away to try and fix her hair.

"Well I can go without it"

"Next on the agenda is meeting the girlfriend" Turning around he zeroed in on Evie and all that apprehension came rushing back.

"I'm Andrew, Danny's older brother"

"Evie, the aforementioned girlfriend"

"And French, Danny never mentioned you had an accent" There was that teasing smile again, Evie could really see the resemblance.

"I did say she spoke French though" Danny wouldn't let them hold anything over her just yet. She had told them the basics about her mate but now that she thought about it that wasn't much because of how complicated things were.

"its not the same as her being French"

"Either way she's a nice girl and she can make perfect biscuits" Mrs. Lawrence came to their rescue and couldn't be more grateful.

"Now why don't you get settled in because your Aunt Lisa and the girls will be here soon"

"Don't forget about Davis, he's been complaining about Danny influencing you guys"

"Its not my fault I want all my children to have someone" Mrs. Lawrence relented. "You have Julia and Danny has Evangeline, he's the only one who complains about relationships but doesn't have one"

"Davis just likes to complain mom" Danny shrugged remember all to well her younger brother's rants before she left for Silas. Davis had a lot to say about other peoples relationships but like her mom said he never really had one of his own.

"Your probably right but for now all of you out we have dinner to finish"

Danny was pulled out of the kitchen by Andrew and she would have protested but the door was already sounding her Aunts arrival.

"Come on Sis lets say hello to Aunt Lisa and the cousins"

The moment her dad opened the door her aunt Lisa threw off her jacket and all but tackled her. Unlike her mom Danny's aunt Lisa was a strawberry blonde and she claimed it signified her individuality.

"Oh Danny its so good to have you back!"

"Wow mom its almost like you miss her or something"

"Hush Sophie" Danny's aunt had two daughters that were older than her Corrine and Sophie. I t looked like they had enough time to come down and add to the ambush now all they needed was Davis.

"I know, I know I shouldn't be picking on my little cousin"

"I wouldn't say little" Sophie sent her childish scowl before pulling her into a hug.

"You really grew up over there didn't you cuz' "

"Yeah you could say that" There was no way Danny was going into that any time soon.

"What smells good?" Thank goddess Corrine was there to save her. "I know its only been a week but that does not smell like your moms burnt bread rolls"

"That's because Danny's tiny girlfriend can cook"

"Andrew!" Danny charged him grabbing a pillow off the couch along the way, she threw it at him but her dad knocked it away.

"Wait girlfriend? the chick aunt Morgan has been dying to meet?"

"That very one"

"Well that explains it" Mother and daughters headed towards the kitchen but Danny's mom cut them off.

"If anyone comes in here you'll be missing out on dessert!"

"Back to the living room then"

Danny smiled happy that her mate more time around her mom she knew Evie would appreciate the maternal comfort that was Morgan Lawrence. Her mom took to Evie the moment she entered the kitchen, setting the blonde at ease even after hearing her name. Lilith's last alias had been Lilita Morgan, so while her sire was dead and gone names still held a deeper pain than she was willing to admit.

"Besides we still have to wait for Davis"

The collective groan ended in laughter as they all gathered around the living room. Danny couldn't keep the smile off her face, it was good to be home

..

..

"How are you holding up?"

Evie looked up from the pot she was supposed to be stirring but found herself sidetrack by the warmth Danny was unconsciously sending her way. The sound of her mate so happy and the emotions pouring through the bond were just too much.

"What?"

"I asked how you were holding up" Mrs. Lawrence was so patient with her Evie couldn't be happier that this was her mate's mother.

"I'm alright just nervous"

"No need to work yourself up too much"

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize you've done nothing wrong" Mrs. Lawrence meant well but old habits die hard and the stress was really bring out some of her worst ones.

"I know I'm just..." Evie shook her head. Turning down the stove she stepped away to center herself before Danny started feeling her distress.

"Look I'm going to be there to help redirect the masses and so will Danny, trust me my family may be intimidating and loud but they are the biggest teddy bears once you get past all that"

"For some reason I'm not surprised but I wouldn't say Danny's a teddy bear"

"Sure she's always been something else but she's still my daughter and I have seen her grow into a woman but she really grew up at Silas"

"Yeah...Silas changed us all in our own way"

"Now I get to see the beautiful woman she came back as and a girl she is proud to have on her arm" Evie blushed so hard Mrs. Lawrence laughed pulling the blonde into a hug.

"You are truly precious Evie, now lets get the pack to set the table for us"

Leaving the safety of the kitchen Mrs. Lawrence walked them out to the living room where the others were still talking. Clearing her throat Mrs. Lawrence caught all their attention in an instant and Evie felt all their eyes like fire.

"Attention hungry family members my co-chief Evangeline and I have finished dinner so you lot can all carry it to the table"

"We finally get to meet the elusive girlfriend?" Danny's cousin Corrine eyed her with the same curiosity as everyone else in the room, well everyone but Danny.

"Not till everyone has started eating" Mrs. Lawrence warned.

"I can't wait for the interrogation to begin" Evie recognized this new boy to be Danny's younger brother Davis. He was a mix of Andrew and Danny, he had shaggy hair that was longer than his brothers and eyes greener than Danny's.

"You will all be nice to this girl you hear me?" The famed 'Mom stare' was really doing its job and Evie hadn't said a word.

"Now all of you get moving, the sooner you set the table the sooner you eat"

The group made their way to the kitchen while Evie and Mrs. Lawrence headed for the dining room. It was larger then the kitchen table and certainly longer, it could seat twenty people comfortable so there was definitely more family out there.

"Take your seat on the right, third chair in, Danny has always sat at the second one so you'll be happy to have her by your side"

"Thank you"

"Not at all"

Taking her seat Evie didn't have to wait long for the rest of them to filter in with the dinner she and Mrs. Lawrence had prepared. As Mrs. Lawrence had told her Danny sat right next to her making Evie the very last person on the right side. The moment everyone else was seated they started filling their plates, passing dishes, chatting over the clinking of glass wear. It was all so familiar to Evie yet so foreign, this wasn't one of her sires dinner parties it was an actual family dinner that didn't include murdering a few unknowing civilians.

"Do you want some?" Danny's voice broke her thoughts as she held out the bowl of salad.

"Sure"

scooping some on to her plate Evie returned to watching the family talk and eat. As their plates started filling up less bowls were passed around till they all had something but Evie's gut wasn't up for anything more than a few bites here and there. The constant churning was from her own anxiety but she had fed before they came or that would be in the back of her mind and attacking her mates family certainly wouldn't help her first impression.

With Evie so stuck in her head and Danny talking to her cousins nether one noticed Davis eyeing them waiting to begin the grand interrogation. It only took a moment but he saw his opening when his mom was taking a bite and Danny took a sip of her drink.

"So Evangeline tell us about yourself" oh such an innocent question but with all eyes on her it might as well be the end of the world...but it wasn't, Danny was squeezing her hand under the table and sending her so much love and reassurance it was hard not to smile.

"I uh went to Silas, like Danny I'm an art major"

"Oh the artistic type" That made Danny's Aunt Lisa smile.

"I suppose I am"

"How did you too meet?" Danny glared at Davis but that didn't seem to deter him. This was another question that they hadn't made a set story so she would have to wing it again.

"Give her a minute, she hasn't finished talking about school yet" Thank goddess for her mom she was the only one who could reel Davis in. "Please go on Evangeline"

"I went to Silas like uh most my family, got an art degree though I'm more of a portrait kind of artist though I have done a few nature scenes"

"Your family went there?" Her Dad meant well but why were simple questions so hard to answer?

"Yes my oldest sister Matska went there for her business degree and my other sister Carmilla went for philosophy"

"Oh you have a two sisters? either of them single?" there goes Aunt Lisa embarrassing not only Evie but her daughter Corinne.

"Mom no"

"What? it wouldn't hurt to put yourself back out there"

'Mom just no"

"No they are uh both preoccupied, Matska with her job and Carmilla with her girlfriend" Evie almost felt bad burst Lisa's bubble yet the look of relief on Corrine's face told her it was for the best.

"Eh it was worth a try" Corrine sent her mother quite a vicious glare but that seemed to give Davis an opening.

"Speaking of worth a try, might I ask again how you two met?"

Danny was more than ready to kick him, she could do it they both had really long legs. It was Evie's hand squeezing her back that stopped her from kicking her brothers shins so she refocused on the conversation.

"We met when I started going to Silas"

"Which was when?" Oh this boy was relentless.

"Well I had been with my mother at the time and my sister Carmilla was going through a rough patch so I started going to Silas as support system and to get my degree, I had taken classes off and on for quite some time and figured why not finish it"

"You were with your mom? was she alright?" Mrs. Lawrence's concern was more than a demon like Lilith deserved.

"She was fine, she had a business and when I was younger I interned for her just like my sisters but I didn't branch out like them, eventually became her personal assistant"

"Are you looking for a job? because I could really use one" Lisa smiled happy to have an experienced P.A so close.

"Were on a break Aunt Lisa, let us be young and travel the world for a while before you go throwing out job offers" Danny wouldn't let her aunt swoop in now when her and Evie were finally taking a break from the trauma of Silas.

"What I'm just looking to get the best if she was her moms personal assistant"

"Leave the girl alone Lisa" Mrs. Lawrence shut her down with a small glare.

"Yeah we have more important things to talk about like her sisters" Andrew was curious about his sister's girlfriend and although she hadn't spoken much she seemed to calm down when she talked about them.

"I'm interested in this Carmilla because Danny talked about her in the beginning" Mr. Lawrence nodded to Danny.

"Hey I didn't talk about her that much"

"Your right it was more complaining than actual talking"

"Dad!"

"Tell us Evie, do they fight like cats and dogs?" If Evie hand just swallowed her water she swore she would have done a spit take. Clearing her throat she glanced from Danny to her dad.

"Uh my sister is a cat person but no they didn't get along"

"Please we all know that but there has to be more"

"Dad, Carmilla and I didn't get along because she was a broody, sarcastic, vampire wanna be" Evie couldn't help laughing, nothing on earth could have stopped her.

"What Evie its true!"

"I know its just funny to hear you finally say it"

"She can't be that bad can she?" Sophie knew sisters could be a handful but come on.

"Sister is a bit dramatic at times but life has made us all weary of new people and Danny took an interest in me so it was sort of her job as my big sister to dislike you"

"See Corrine its my job to be a pain sometimes"

"Don't think you can get away with it all the time though" Corrine glared at her sister from across Andrew. "I still haven't forgiven you for throwing paint covered snowballs at my last date"

"It was part of mom's art piece sis, I was just helping"

"Girls no fighting at the table" Lisa admonished.

"Yes mom"

"So your sister is pretty much the opposite of you?" Davis tried to bring the conversation back around to Evie earning a kick at his shins. "Hey! its just a question!"

"Danny don't kick your brother"

"Ha!"

"And Davis stop being so rude"

"Its just a question mom" Davis raised his hands in surrender but Evie was quick to spare him further harm from Danny.

"I don't mind too much Mrs. Lawrence"

"Please Evie we talked about this" That mom look was in full effect and Evie was beginning to feel the barest hint of it.

"Sorry Morgan"

"So what is she like?" Davis persisted.

"Well as I said my sister is a philosophy major and has seen a lot of the world but she's always had terrible luck, not that my own is much better, so she tends to see the negative side of things before the more positive things come to light"

"So depressive hipster?"

"No, my sister is anything but a hipster we would never let her live it down" that earned a few laughs much to her relief.

"Well Evie I don't believe you have terrible luck" Mrs. Lawrence shook her head. If only she could tell them all the truth, the truth of her struggles a life times worth of pain, torment, and the small embers of hope that kept her from going crazy. Danny's hand was so warm in hers though and the feeling of absolute love filled her chest.

"I think your right because if it was all bad luck then I wouldn't have met Danny"

The collective 'awws' was enough to make Danny blush before laughter broke out once more. Seeing each of their smiling faces made that warmth in her chest grow in such a way, it was different from the love she and Danny shared it was like when she and her sister were together. They always relied on each other and just seeing the other made that feeling come around but here among the Lawrence family it was almost the same if not stronger.

They talked and laughed moving on from the grand interrogation, much to Evie's relief. They all fell into their own world and she couldn't be happier to be witness to it, to be apart of it. Danny smiled at her, catching her own feelings through the bond. most of the anxiety from before had vanished, freeing her chest of its steely grip, and now she could truly enjoy it all.

They would be coming back not just for Danny's sake but for herself and who knows maybe they could get Laura and her sister to come around.

Evie smiled to herself meeting Mrs. Lawrence's gaze from across the table the woman raised her glass with a knowing gleam in her eyes. Yes they would definitely be coming back.

..

..

..

this is definitely the longest dabble I've written so far. also family is always a funny thing to write about, your character sort of determines how you look at them so Evie always makes it interesting.

..

..


	21. Chapter 21

..

..

Prompt: Laura and Evie look at each other and laugh. "You know, sometimes it scares me how well they get along" Carm says to Danny from behind them.

..

..

..

"Now landing, please remain seated until the air craft has come to a complete stop and the seatbelt sign turns off, thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay in New York"

Danny had never been so happy to be on the ground again, she wasn't afraid of flying but a ten hour flight can really get to you. She was a patient person, especially when Evie was cuddling into her side and falling asleep was an option but nothing could stop her from getting restless. In her daily routine Danny ran a couple miles depending on where she was at, worked out, and did yoga to keep herself fit. Being such an active person gave her a lot of excess energy and being trapped in a plane unable to release that made her antsy.

Waiting for the seatbelt sign to turn off Danny sighed in relief unbuckling her seatbelt and standing up as best she could by their seats. If she stood in the aisle there would be a high chance of her being trampled by other disgruntled passengers so she didn't risk it.

"Give it a minute Danny they'll clear out faster than you think"

"It doesn't feel that way"

"Of course it wont when you haven't moved for hours"

"I'm gonna have to run after we get settled in or I'll go crazy" Danny fell back into her seat resting her head on Evie's. It was an odd angle but it was better than being a board for ten hours.

"Its funny that I'm the one with a wolf form yet your the one who acts like a puppy"

"Ha! I'm not the one who played fetch"

"You were the one who threw that ball and it's rare to find a material strong enough to last one mite from these fangs much less an hours worth of playing" Evie elbowed her mate but couldn't hide the smile on her lips. It had been a rare moment of playfulness that she let her wolf out while in Peru, they had been hiking in the mountains and found a place big enough to simply rest when she let out the wolf. It had been fun dashing through the foliage of a different place with Danny's laughter filling her ears as she played with the leather ball. it had been an impulsive purchase at the time Evie couldn't figure out why she wanted it until she nosed through her bag as the wolf and rolled it towards Danny.

Needless to say the wolf wanted to have time with their mate just as much as Evie did and she was happy to share it.

"Come on Evie now's our chance"

Danny stepped into the aisle and popped open the compartment above their seats grabbing their suitcases. Ever since they left Europe they had traveled lightly so most their space was used for little keepsakes here and there. For how old she was Evie had very little to remember the places she'd been except for a few good memories and a sketchbook or two. it was better to create new memories with Danny and get little keychains, t-shirts, and mementos than rely on those memories.

Grabbing the handle on the side of her bag Evie carried it out with Danny hot on her heels. with their baggage already on hand they didn't need to stop off at baggage claim and could follow the rest of the passengers through to the exit. It was nice stretching her legs and even better that she had to put a little extra pep in her step to keep up with Danny's long strides but her mate was more than done with the airport.

"Laura said they would meet us outside" Danny checked her phone glaring at the battery icon for being less than forty percent.

"That means they'll either have a cab ready or the city sent one per our arrival"

"Yeah I don't know how I feel about that" Stuffing her phone in her pocket Danny looked down at her mate with a frown. "Its either a complementary thing or them keeping tabs and that just makes me paranoid"

"Its more of a safety precaution Danny, you don't want to insult someone of such power especially a progeny of Lilith" Evie kept her eyes straight ahead the memory of her sire left a bitter taste in her mouth no matter how long she had been gone.

"I might have been under her thumb for most my life but that means I have a pretty good idea of what to do when someone disrespects an ancient"

Danny clenched her free hand as the animosity poured through the bond, it was strange to have her usually kind mate slip into this colder state of mind. Mattie explained that it was just part of being clan regent and a vampire, both were parts Evie hadn't really been in touch with until recently. It would take time getting used to it all but Danny would stand by her mate through it all.

"Evie!" startled out of her thoughts Danny followed the voice till she spotted Laura and Carmilla in the greeting area with a sign.

XENA AND THE BLONDE ONE

"Nice" Danny muttered as Evie took off towards them her suitcase swinging with every step.

"LAURA!"

Laura pulled the blonde into a tight hug laughing as they stumbled a bit. They might as well be long lost siblings the way they were acting. Ironic.

"Gee sis i'm glad to see you too" Carmilla snarked folding the sign.

"Sister I'm happy to see you" Evie left Laura' arms only to throw herself into Carmilla's. This hug was similar to Laura's and yet Danny could feel the longing for that familiar sisterly affection that only came around when the sisters reunited whether it was a three month vacation or a short trip to the grocery store.

"Its good to see you Danny" Smiling Danny shared a hug with Laura, she was so happy their relationship wasn't awkward after everything in the beginning. Now they were fellow humans in arms when it came to relationships with vampires. It helped to have some one they could talk to about these things and having someone literally a phone call away didn't hurt.

"You too, I wondered how you guys would get here on time"

"Hey Carm's the one who always makes us late" Laura huffed indignantly.

"Says the woman who forgot these two were coming until her calendar alarm went off" Carmilla pointed out keeping an arm around her sister.

"Hey we didn't even have to get a cab this time, which reminds me is that a regent perk or something?" Laura had found it strange that a prepaid cab had been parked outside their apartment waiting to take them to the airport. She had wanted to ask more questions but Carmilla had shushed her saying it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I believe so, I sent in all that paper work and they want to make a good first impression"

"Then lets test that good impression stuff and see if that guy will take us some place to eat, I can hear Lawrence's stomach from here" Carmilla jibbed, sending a smirk Danny's way.

"You try living off crackers for ten hours"

"That's-"

"With the flight attendant bugging you ever five minutes" Carmilla closed her mouth, even she would be ready to snap.

"Fine you had it tough lets get some food in you then"

The gang made their way out of the greeting area and onto the street with all the other people ready to get out of there. The cabby waved them over taking their luggage even if they didn't really need the help.

Slipping into the middle row Evie and Laura claimed it forcing their mates to take the last row. It was annoying being cramped once again but the girls delighted chatter brightened her mood.

"Back to the topic of food you guys should probably eat something fast" Laura pulled out her phone to look up a few places close by.

"I'm thinking Pizza"

"No we should get these really good sandwiches me and Carm found the other day, they are amazing!"

"Pizza, I have been dying for a good combination pizza"

"A sandwich, seriously they have the best pastrami sandwiches in the world" The two were inches away from each other their glares slowly melted but the staring contest continued. Their mates sat in the back seat watching carefully, Laura and Evie look at each other and laugh.

"You know, sometimes it scares me how well they get along" Carm says to Danny from behind them.

"I know its so weird because you wouldn't think they had that much time to bond so quickly but at the same time your really grateful"

"Yeah"

Sitting back they watched them go on and on about their travels, settling into New York, and of course what they were going to do the next few days. It was good to see them so comfortable and safe after the hell that had been Silas now they were in a different continent all together.

"Its good to see them like this" Carmilla watched them talk so animatedly, really it was something else. "The past year or so has been hard on them"

"I know its an adjustment but Evie's taking her time and asking plenty of questions Mattie almost seems annoyed but I think she's happy Evie went to her about all this clan regent stuff instead of that stuffed shirt guy the European super-senate offered"

"Oh she's probably relieved, the super-senates of each country always try and make good with rising powers and when Lilith was killed they probably thought they'd be dealing with Mattie but now that they see its Evie they underestimate her" Carmilla shook her head at the 'higher ups' foolishness. "Little do they know my baby sister is quite a force to be reckoned with"

"That's what were playing on I guess but till they make a real move, not just a 'complimentary' act we're just going along with it" Danny was by no means a politician nor interested in playing one but her mate was someone of great power whether they wanted to acknowledge that or not.

"Its probably for the best Evie needs a break like the rest of us"

Turning back to the girls Danny smiled at how caught up they were in their own little world. She would do anything to protect this, they would do anything to protect this, little bubble that was their girlfriends happiness.

"Yeah we could all use a break"

"I second that Lawrence" sharing a look they returned to watching their significant others as their laughter filled the car.

..

..

..

There you go :)

..

..

..


	22. Chapter 22

..

..

So I'm ALIVE! I had a half finished one and after a full semester I figured I should post it sorry it took sooooooooo long but I wanted to post it.

Werewolfau. Danny's wolf keeps running into Evie as her wolf and they love to play so she ends up running into Evie as a human and they meet that way till she realizes who Evie is.

..

..

..

It was a perfect night but then every full moon seemed to be when her wolf was this happy. Danny was most herself when she was in her wolf form and nothing else could match it. Running wild through the forest surrounding Silas was so liberating and after a while she found a place that was all her own that was human free. there were too many things that could go wrong even now when she was safe at the pack reserved forest. It was big enough for all of them to roam without getting too territorial, which is perfect for a bunch of were wolves.

Danny was heading to her clearing she had found it way back in freshmen year and claimed it immediately. It was big enough for her to run and play in, there were trees surrounding it offering privacy for the nights she just wanted to sleep and best of all it had a small pond to drink from when she got thirsty. Danny's tongue lolled out the side of her mouth at the thought of it but then the wind blew and she caught it. A scent, unfamiliar and strange it made her

A black wolf lapped at the waters edge.

It was huge even by werewolf standards but something was off, Danny was down wind so she could smell it and it didn't smell anything like a regular wolf. Werewolves had a distinctive scent that set them apart from regular wolves but this one smelt like blood, death, and something else paper maybe? Danny couldn't pinpoint it but she felt uneasy around it.

All she wanted was the ball she had buried there from her last transformation.

The black wolf raised its head and looked around the clearing, it must have scented her by now. It looked right where she was hiding those sharp yellow eyes had an unnatural glow to them. This wasn't a werewolf.

It didn't attack though, it wrinkled its nose and turned away from the pond and padded over to the tallest tree in the clearing. The tree Danny liked to curl up under. The very same tree her ball was buried.

Well shit.

Danny had to fight back a whine she wanted her ball damn it! she had been subconsciously waiting for this night and now this wolf was ruining it. Snorting Danny left her hiding spot determined to get her ball. If she were human this kind of thing wouldn't have crossed her mind, the human side was logical and actually listened to the fight or flight instinct but wolf Danny did not. Wolf Danny wanted her ball and she was going to get it.

Stepping into the clearing Danny stood at her full height she wasn't looking for a fight but she wouldn't back down if this wolf gave her any trouble. As if sensing her arrival the black wolf looked up but didn't seem surprised. Huffing Danny made her way over, keeping a safe distance incase they tried any thing.

_"My this is my place move!"_

The other wolf tilted their head in a puppy like manner but didn't reply. she tried again this time with a dominant stance maybe this wolf was new to the territory that would explain them not recognizing her. Danny was one of the few wolves on campus with russet fur.

_"Hey come on now this is my place, please move!"_

She was ready to bare her fangs when the black wolf slowly rose to its feet. It was hesitant almost cautious, keeping its body low to the ground but not in the submissive way regular wolves did. Oh no this one watched her with its jaws half open ready to strike from below if it needed to.

Once the wolf was half way across the clearing it fled through the trees leaving Danny in the clearing. If she were more curious she probably would have gone after it but the shiny blue plastic of her ball distracted her. She would think about that wolf another time.

..

..

"Hey Lawrence how was your run?" Leave it to Mel to bug her, she couldn't wait for Danny to get in the door before sniffing her out. Call it rivalry if you want but her and Mel always clashed in one way or another.

"It was pretty good I finally got to blow off some steam after that Biology test"

"Your in Graham's class right? I getcha he's real picky about his answers I don't see why he couldn't just go with multiple choice tests"

"Because that would be the "easy way" out and he's anything but easy"

"Eh he just says that so people will take him seriously" Mel shrugged stretching her arms above her head. Most of them were pretty tense after a full moon. Their bodies needed time to readjust to being human with smaller human frames.

"I don't know about that but his tests are serious enough thank you"

"I think he has a crush on that chemistry teacher on the second story though so he might want to prove he's alpha science nerd or something"

"Hey I wanted to ask have you gotten any new wolves on the registry?" Danny figured she might as well ask now. Mel usually knew about newer wolves out of curiosity and she loved having a new playmate. Some wolves paired off during the full moon and Mel was one of them. They liked the companionship and the playing that followed.

"No why?"

"I thought I saw one I didn't recognize"

"Well there shouldn't be we keep these things tight for a reason"

"I know I'm just giving you a heads up, it might be one of the others trying out a wolf form or something but keep an eye out"

"Don't have to tell me twice Lawrence"

..

..

The next full moon Danny got to the clearing early. The scent of that black wolf was fresh but there was no sign of them. Danny would seek them out later but for now she had a ball to play with.

Trotting over to the base of her tree she dug up her ball. It was specially made for wolves like her and was one of the best toys she'd has since she was a pup. Seriously she thanked the alchemy club tenfold for donating their time and research.

Chewing on her ball she swatted it away chasing after it with such enthusiasm her wolf really took over then. She barked and snorted chasing that blue ball in the moon light with all the happiness of a pup. she was panting hard when she hit it too far she couldn't help it she was excited!

The ball bounced off a near by tree and into the bushes with a sharp squeak. Following like the ever faithful pup she felt like Danny leapt into the bushes for it only to stumble over something. A yelp! filled the air and she realized she must have landed on another wolf.

Scrambling to her paws Danny spun around coming snout to snout with the black wolf.

The black wolf was curled up under the bushes some how making it look small. It seemed impossible with the wolf's stature but they managed it especially now that their ears were flat.

"_Oh sorry about that I didn't know you were here"_

Getting no response Danny looked around trying to think of what to say when the black wolf sighed. It 's shoulders slumped adding a layer of exhaustion to the air before it pushed itself up. With its tail low the wolf edged around Danny trying to keep out of her way.

"_Wait where are you going?"_

The wolf grew tense and its ears perked a little but it didn't seem to understand her.

It didn't have to leave just because she had found them. They had respected the boundaries she had set last time they met and didn't enter her clearing, circling it but never entering. They were sleeping on the outside of it so she had no problems with that they didn't have to leave.

"_Hey you don't have to go, its ok"_

They froze with their tail now between their legs but their hackles were raising. Danny could smell their distress and the barest hints of rage. If this new wolf was anything like the rest of them then they dealt with emotions on a similar level and she needed to defuse the situation.

Thinking fast Danny looked around till she found her ball. Scooping it up in her jaws she bit down making it squeak. This seemed to startle the black wolf because they jumped a few feet back at the sound.

Dropping the ball Danny apologized. "_Sorry but I didn't want to get in a fight, I may have more experience but your bigger than me which is kind of a surprise_"

The black wolf glanced from her to the ball and Danny's inner puppy couldn't help making an appearance.

Nudging the ball forward with her nose Danny watched with growing excitement as the black wolf leaned forward to sniff the ball. Danny's tail must have been wagging up a storm because the black wolf's ears perked up and their own tail gave a little wag. Those glowing eyes sparked before Danny knew it the black wolf snatched the ball and took off into the clearing.

Danny's legs were moving before her mind caught up with her and she chased that black wolf through her clearing. She yipped and barked as she followed that wolf around. Dodging this way and that till they lost their hold on it and Danny snatched it up. The game began again.

They played like this till Danny was panting so hard she had to stop or she would pass out. The black wolf was trotting around Danny in little figure eights with the ball in their jaws. If Danny didn't know better she would think they weren't breathing at all honestly no one was in that good of shape, supernatural or normal wolf.

_"Sorry but I'm done for the night"_ Laying down on her side Danny sighed through her nose.

The black wolf sat down beside her with the ball sticking out the side of their mouth. They tilted their head and their eyes shined with mirth and concern, such an odd mix for an intimidating wolf.

"_I'm fine just not in as good of condition as I thought I was"_ Rolling onto her back Danny swatted at the ball with her paw. The black wolf snorted and pulled away dropping the ball on Danny's stomach.

"_Hey my ribs are sore!"_

The black wolf yipped and nudged Danny but she couldn't move her legs were too weak.

"_I'm too tired to play anymore, let me rest a bit"_

whining it stomped its paws sad to lose its playmate.

"I_ would love to play , really I would but I'm wiped"_

Seeing their pouting wasn't working the wolf sat beside Danny with their ears back.

"_I'm fine I swear all I need is a nap"_

Curling up on her side Danny huffed trying to get her heart rate down. The black wolf shuffled a bit before laying down beside her the lack of play mate really put it out as it set the ball between its paws.

The moon had already started descending and now hung just over the trees.

"_I dot know about you but i'm calling it a night"_

The black wolf whined looking up at the moon and then back to Danny. Seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind they rested their head on their paws nosing the ball. Danny mentally smiled as her eyes drifted shut, this was one of the best nights she'd had in a long time. Who knows maybe her new playmate would stick around in the morning they could have breakfast? with happy thoughts Danny let herself drift off.

..

..

It would be a lie to say she wasn't disappointed but she really was. When she woke up the next morning she found herself alone in the clearing and the scent of the black wolf was old meaning they left long before she woke up. She had to make her way back to the safe point with the black wolf's scent on her and it stuck with her till she cleaned up for classes.

It wasn't till she was on her way to her after noon classes that Mel caught up with her with some useful information.

"Hey I looked into that black wolf you mentioned and it looks like the only wolves we know that match that description are Isaac and Shani"

"I don't think it was them they would have recognized me"

"Alright we can ask around, maybe one of the other groups is doing transformations or something? it wouldn't be the first time someone dabbled in that stuff"

"True but they know not to go for wolves"

"Some of them get ambitious"

"Its still no excuse"

"Either way the hunt for your mystery wolf continues"

"Yeah" Danny was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed a familiar scent. Slowing her pace a bit she took a deep breath but it was too late classes were ending and she was stuck in a sea of scents. It was overwhelming with all the AXE body sprays, perfumes, and synthetic scents in the air she lost the one she was looking for.

"Lawrence?"

"I had it, for a split second I had it and now its gone"

"What?"

"The scent of that wolf, I caught it but now all these people are here messing it up"

"Maybe we can catch them again tomorrow, people usually have a routine"

"your right"

..

..

The next full moon Danny was curious to see if the black wolf would return. She had spent a few days after trying to think of reasons why they would leave like that and she berated herself. A person could do what they wanted and while they had played together they were still very much strangers, there was no reason they should stay. It was the wolf side that countered these thoughts, a wolf liked to have others around maybe not werewolves the territorial nature tended to impede most interactions but if they wanted companionship they sought it out. This wolf had connected with hers and if they kept on then they might have the beginnings of a pack which would be great.

Her wolf loved the idea of having a companion really they did but the other wolfs actions confused them. When pairing off like they had it was unheard of for the other wolf to leave. When they slept in pairs they stuck together so their human sides could become acquainted and form a bond of their own. This one left her alone at some point and it made her chest ache with a loneliness she hadn't realized was there. She had been in a forest full of wolves yet she never felt so alone.

Padding towards her clearing Danny slowed to a stop trying to pick up the other wolfs scent. To her surprise and The black wolf was there with the ball already between its paws.

Needless to say was better than the last one. The black wolf kept her on her toes running her ragged before the moon reached its crest. She was seriously out of shape if they could out do her two full moons in a row. still it ended with another huddle and Danny couldn't bring herself to be mad because when she woke up she caught the fresh scent of blood and paper. It was strange but comforting and Danny found herself wanting more.

..

..

Danny spent the rest of the week trying to catch their scent but it seemed the wolf never passed the English building again. She had been so close and they had slipped through her grasp. She couldn't find time to do any patrols around campus either because midterms were coming up and everyone was scrambling for help at the writing center. This made Danny's routine so repetitive she barely had to keep her eyes open when she left for the early morning shift.

It was during one of these early morning walks that she caught the scent again, stronger this time. Blinking Danny looked up to find herself in front of the philosophy building.

_"_That makes this easier"

She went to go in but her phone started ringing.

"Damn"

Looking up at the philosophy building Danny swore she would come back.

Sadly Danny wasn't able to hold true to her promise with her whole week being jam-packed with midterms, the writing center, and of course helping her sisters with their own studying. It was stressful and she felt her wolf scratching at the surface as her frustrations grew but she needed to get this done so she could continue in her education. All this stress didn't mean she could run on determination alone she needed coffee and food just like every other college student.

It was at the college café that she finally got a shot of caffeine and a slight break through in her wolf hunt.

She was sitting down at her favorite corner booth when she heard a familiar voice. Looking up Danny found Laura Hollis laughing at something on her phone. The journalism major came to her so many times through out the semester that some of the girls thought they were dating but Danny cleared things up before she could get her hopes up. Laura was gay and incredibly cute but she had come to Danny for homework help and dating tips about her own crush.

It seemed things were working but for Laura because the dopey smile on her face was unmistakable.

"Laura!"

The brunette spun around nearly dumping her coffee when she say Danny.

"Danny, hey!

"How's it going?"

"You know midterms were kicking my butt, luckily I have some awesome study buddies this semester" the girl rushed over, dodging people as she went and slide in to the opposite side filling Danny's nose with her chocolate and though there is an underlying scent of blood. It sounds strange but this is very similar to the scent of that wolf.

"Yeah study buddies, I wanted to ask you about that" this was her chance. " I was looking for a few are any of your good?"

"Well the one with Lafontaine is a bust, the kind of equations they do are way beyond that of the teachers" Laura took a sip of her hot chocolate. "The one with Perry is pretty good but Carmilla's no help at all, I don't see why she even takes classes"

"Carmilla?"

"Yeah she's my new room mate"

"What happened to betty?" Danny couldn't have been out of the loop that long!

"Oh she finally got into NYU, I helped her pack and i'm almost sad to see her go"

"you would totally miss that party girl"

"Yeah now I'm stuck with short, broody, and sexy"

"Whoa there Hollis!" Danny almost snorted her coffee. Laura's face turned bright red as people turned to watch Danny cough and hack till her lungs cleared.

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud?"

"You did"

"Oh god" Laura buried her head in her hands. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"I don't think so"

"good" Leaning back in the booth Laura took a sip of her hot chocolate only to follow Danny's lead and breath while drinking. Her coughing fit didn't seem to draw as much attention as Danny's but it was certainly amusing.

"Laura are you ok? breathe!"

"There she is!" Laura wheezed.

"What?"

"Carmilla, there she is!"Following Laura's gaze Danny found a short brunette sporting all black. She was smirking in a way that just screamed "smug" but her companion didn't seem taken by it. Beside her was a tiny blonde with a soft smile but something about her demeanor screamed stressed. It was midterms so who wouldn't be but this girl looked down right sleep deprived.

"Do you think she'll come over here?"

"I don't know, does she like you at all?"

"Danny!" Laura tried to swat her but her arm couldn't reach the red head. "I'm being serious!"

"Me too"

Danny laughed at Laura's attempts to get her back but throwing sugar packets would only get them thrown out.

"I know you like sugar Hollis but I didn't think you would waste it as a weapon"

The sugar war seemed to end as they turned to find Laura's new room mate.

"H-hey Carm"

"Hollis, who's your friend here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Danny almost applauded Laura's ability to form full sentences.

"Touché, this is my baby sister Evie"

"Sister" The blonde was blushing and her sister was laughing it up. Carmilla threw an arm around her sister and turned to Laura.

"And your friend is?"

"Danny, I'm the T.A for Laura's English class" She sat up a little straighter for some reason her wolf was making an appearance that usually put her on the alert.

"Smart move, midterms have been killer this year"

"Tell me about it I've been booked since last week"

"I'm right there with you, these freshmen all think philosophy is an easy out but they have got a lot to learn" Carmilla shook her head with such a heavy eye roll Danny couldn't help smiling.

"And you Evie?"

"Oh uh I'm just taking it easy this semester, filler classes" Evie smiled nervously.

"Please sis advanced doodling is a filler class your taking some of the highest level art history classes around" Carmilla's eyes shined with pride even as the blonde blushed.

"Seriously?" Danny knew that the English department had different requirements but the art department was pretty revered.

"Yup my baby sister has been kicking ass and taking names so fast she'll be graduating in less than a year"

"No way!"

"Sister!"

"Evie I am not gonna let you down play your awesomeness" Carmilla suddenly smirked. "Who knows maybe Danny here could help you out with a few papers? Maybe have playdate or two?"

"SISTER!" Evie hiss and Danny noticed the blonde had some pretty sharp looking teeth. "You can't say stuff like that its insensitive"

Oh. wait a minute Carmilla had just made a dog joke!

"Yeah talk about rude" Danny was a little embarrassed it had taken her so long to catch on. She was grateful Evie was defending her honor but still!

"Ok, ok I'm sorry no more dog jokes but seriously you two should meet up and-" Evie's hand covered her sisters mouth so fast Danny was surprised she hadn't slapped her on accident.

"Actually we have things we have to do and I know my sister will procrastinate unless I bug her about them so we're gonna go" Evie started dragging her sister away.

"But Evie-"

"Bye Laura, it was nice to meet you again Danny"

"Wait again?" Danny never got her answer because they were already gone but their scents weren't.

Blood.

Death.

Paper.

Danny realized the connection: a vampire. A vampire could shape shift at will and whatever form they chose was unusually large just like that black wolf. They had no pulse so they never tired and didn't need to breath. It all made so much sense now. The last piece of the puzzle was Evie's parting words.

Evie could be the wolf.

..

..

Time dragged on but Danny didn't get a chance to question Carmilla or her sister again. They never ran into each other outside of midterms and Danny didn't share any classes with them either. She tried getting information out of Laura but the reporter was exhausted from all her last minute papers and studying. Danny didn't blame her it just meant she would be walking into this blind and she didn't like that, not one bit.

She would go through with it though, curiosity was too string for her to ignore and her wolf was dying to see their friend. So this time Danny was nervous about going to the clearing. The possibility of the wolf being there was likely but she didn't know what to do if her assumptions were true and Evie was the wolf. She didn't know the other girl but the connection was there. Her wolf was dying to see the other one again and Danny didn't think she could stand going to sleep alone, not after the comfort she took in what might be Evie's presence.

Her pace to the clearing was slow and somber as she waited for the scent to hit her. if the other wolf was there then Danny would try to find a way to keep it there until sunrise even if it meant staying up all night. if the wolf was indeed Evie then the vampire could change back at any time and leave before the sun rose for obvious reasons but if not then whoever they were would change back just like Danny.

it sounded stupid and a little farfetched but it was all she could think of.

Reaching the bushes before her clearing Danny took a deep breath trying to see if she had a guest. Sure enough her nose was filled with the fresh scent of blood and paper. Stepping through the bushes she found no black wolf but a familiar blonde from the café almost a week ago. There at the waters edge sat Evie half heartedly picking at the grass. Her wolf whined at the unfamiliar blonde but Danny hushed it hoping her hunch was right.

Evie must have realized she was there because she looked up blue eyes widened. She stepped back nearly falling into the water but caught herself leaving her staring at Danny in a gut twisting mix of fear and surprise.

"Danny..." her voice trailed off as her words left her defenseless.

Danny couldn't stop the whine that left her throat she missed the companionship of another wolf even if they weren't like her. She had a budding connection with Evie and if they could keep it she would be overjoyed but only if Evie wanted to.

Taking a chance Danny stepped closer keeping her head down so the tiny blonde wouldn't be frightened. She was tall enough in human form but her wolf towered over Evie. it was ironic really, that someone so small could have such a huge other form.

"I...I know you...you weren't expecting** me** but I...I wanted to see you again" Danny felt her tail wag and perked her ears to show Evie her full attention. The blonde smiled nervously and seemed to gather the confidence to continue.

"I am sorry I kept leaving after spending the full moon together, I know its important to you so very important but the sun...is a danger to me"

Danny nodded, giving a snort.

"I'm happy to spend these nights with you but...would it be ok if we...spent some of our days together?"

That threw her for a loop Danny's ears went up with that. Her wolf was super happy to have a real companion especially now that they were one her tail was going crazy. Evie smiled a little more and played with the hem of her jacket, growing more bashful than nervous.

"We could just hang out or maybe talk every now and then but we don't have to if you don't want to"

Danny closed the distance and pressed a wet nose kiss to Evie's forehead make a quick escape when the blonde tried to swat her away. trotting away she went to the tree and dug up her ball while Evie rubbed her forehead furiously.

"Eeww..." Evie wiped her hands on her pants before catching the sight of the ball.

Danny wagged her tail and gnawed on the ball more than ready to share. Evie smiled brighter than before and Danny got to see her first ever Vampire transformation as Evie grew into a familiar black wolf. Snorting Danny lunged dancing around the other wolf as they tried to snatch the ball. It was part of their game and Danny couldn't be happier that they were starting it up again.

They ran and played till the moon slowly fell behind the trees and her heart was bursting with joy. It was a rare moment of happiness Danny was more than willing to share. The longing for companionship was beginning to fade and for the first time in months she was able to sleep with someone beside her. the ache for a pack was gone because she had one now. Danny Lawrence was no longer alone.

..

..

..

So its been forever but I wanted to post something after being in a different regiment so to say. One of my classes was creative writing and I needed and original piece every week which I didn't want to mix with this. Anyway I'm back around for prompts and stuff and that was the piece :) hope you liked it.

..

..


	23. Chapter 23

..

..

Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth but I'm making up for it now so here's a little something.

PROMPT: What if Danny and Evie met through a less than ideal way? like during a hunt?

..

..

..

Her blood was pumping, legs burning from exertion, and Danny couldn't be happier. The hunt was one of the greatest events of the Summer Society. all of them would train for the better part of their freshmen year to have the nessacary skills and bond to work as one. they would have bows, spears, hunting dogs and each other to rely on when hunting the boar or deer depending on when the forest provided. This year it had been a healthy boar and they were putting it to the test.

"Stop it on the right!" Danny couldn't figure out who yelled the command but everyone followed it. some of the girls ahead of her were already pushing past the boar forming a thin wall of hunters frightening it into going the other direction. Squealing the boar charged through the brush and Danny couldn't help clenching her firsts.

The boar veered off to the left if they didn't get ahead of him then they would lose him as he made it to the thicker parts of the forest.

"Not getting away this time" Danny knew a short cut that led back around. If she used it then she could catch up to him and maybe lead him towards the southern hunting party.

"Lets cut him off!"

Sprinting between the trees Danny forced her legs to pump faster ridding the rush as the sound of her sisters carried her. she could sense them following her and her heart only beat faster as they picked up speed. They were making their way through a bit of a clearing when a sharp growl stopped her mid stride.

Drawing her bow Danny waited for her sisters to come in for back up. Blades were drawn from their sheaths and bow strings stretched reassuring her that she wasn't alone. They were breathing hard and the wind seemed to pick up but the growling hadn't stopped if anything it grew louder.

Anyone else would have turned tail and run, hell Danny would too but as a huntress she was the first line of defense for the students of Silas. If there was something dangerous out here then her and her sisters would deal with it before anyone else did.

The growling trailed off and Danny crept closer to a small grouping of trees a sharp crack to her right gave the creature away. All three of them spun and raised their weapons only to be startled at what they found. There in the moon light was petite blonde and Danny didn't know what to make of her. Taking a hesitant step closer Danny could see her trembling, she seemed to be holding on to the tree for dear life. She couldn't see any blood but from this angle there was little she could make out in this light anyway.

"Whoa..."

"I know right? do you think she's hurt?"

"She's definitely lost"

"I'm gonna call the others I don't want her getting hurt while the rest are stuck in a hunt trance"Pulling out her whistle Danny blew it as hard as she could.

The others would be there in no time but this didn't seem to comfort the girl. The moment Danny blew the whistle her head shot up and Danny took an unconscious step back. Those are the bluest eyes Danny had ever seen but she was distracted by the vicious fangs that came out when the girl hissed. She hissed! who was this girl?!

"Danny!" The thunderous sound of her sisters set the blonde off further her fingers dug into the bark and Danny swore she saw claws.

"I'm over here guys"

"Whoa!" Cass waved off the others keeping herself between the girl and the others.

"Yeah that's what I thought"

The girl tightened her girl on the tree baring her fangs again. She seemed to realized she was out numbered and pressed her forehead to the tree and Danny swore the girl stopped breathing. Whoever this girl was had some serious problems.

"I recognize her" Cass's voice brought her out of her head.

"Cass?"

"She is part of the schools second population"

"Second population?" Danny glanced from the girl back to her leader.

"yeah" Cass rolled her shoulders and put away her bow and arrows. It seemed her sisters needed a refresher course on what they were as the summer society.

"You all know Silas has a perchance of the supernatural with this being a branch of Lady Artemis's hunters and that girl is part of the supernatural world"

"So what do we do?"

"For now we give her space, she doesn't look injured but those marks could mean anything"

"Marks?" Danny tried to look around the girl without getting too close when she realized there were wounds on the girls wrists. It looked like she had been fighting against some kind of restraints, there was a bit of blood on the tree and a bit on the grass from the side of her wrist which hadn't healed. This was getting too far out of Danny's scope, she didn't know what to do but all the tension of the hunting party wasn't helping.

"Cass why don't we send the others back to the lodge? they're winding her up"

"I agree but I still want a few to stay here with us, vampires are stronger than humans by a lot and that includes humans in great shape" Turning to their sisters, Cass raised her hands to get their attention. "I want all the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors to head back to the lodge we'll another hunt but this is a serious matter and I don't want any of you at risk"

There were a few token protests but they all fell into line and left the seniors to deal with the vampire. Vampire. Danny couldn't get over it she was meeting her very first open supernatural and it was in the least practical way. If there was ever a meeting she had hoped it would be some kind of official meeting or something but fate never really went easy on you when you had plans.

Suddenly the blonde lifted her head and to their surprise instead of another fearsome growl they were met with a pained whimper. Danny had to fight the urge to get closer but Cass was already giving her a warning glare. Cass knew all of her sisters wanted to offer the blonde some comfort but she was dangerous and there was no way she was risking her sisters.

Danny was about to ask Cass what else they could do when a pale brunette appeared in front of their vampire. Cass was already drawing her hunting knife when the brunette flashed her fangs.

"Back off!"

"Whoa!" Danny watched as Cass raised her hands in surrender.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you"

"It's not me I'm worried about" The brunette sized them up before glancing towards the blonde "She's already on edge and she's starved so keep your distance"

"And who are you?" Danny couldn't help asking the whole situation just filled her mind with questions.

"I'm her sister and I told her not to move" The brunette turned to her sister shaking her head. "Evie I warned you to stay away from here"

"P-people there we-were to-too many" Evie buried her face in the bark of the tree even as it started creaking. It seemed that vampires did have super strength.

"Girls back up" Cass ordered looking up at the tree she tried to judge how tall it was and how far back they would have to be to get away safely.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny couldn't help asking, she had been worried about the blonde since she set eyes on her. It was her protective nature coming out and there was no stopping it now.

"Nothing you need to worry about Xena"

"It is if she's a danger to herself and my sisters"

"Hey Evie has damn good control for a half starved vampire ok?" The brunette glared at Danny so hard she swore her skin started burning.

"Half starved?" Cass didn't like the sound of that.

"Look just back off ok? your distress mixed with my agitation isn't helping, if anything it'll set her off" A whine filled the air and all eyes were back on Evie the bark around her fingers cracked further and the brunette took action. She must have super speed too because she was at the blondes side before Danny could blink, slipping the backpack off her shoulder. Watching the girl unzip her bag Danny gasped as she pulled out two bags of-oh goddess that was real blood.

"Come on Evie you gotta feed ok? She can only push you so far and I'm here now remember?"

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut taking deep strained breathes. Seeing that her sister wasn't going to make things easy the brunette dropped her back pack and stepped closer holding the blood bags for her sister to see. With the swipe of her hand the tops of the bags were opened and so were the blondes eyes, her pupils were blown so wide. Danny watched as the blonde tackled her sister for the blood bags they fell to the ground and the blonde snatched up the bags brining them to her mouth with a harried motion. Blood dribbled down her chin but she tore the bags open and licked the clean making sure not to waste too much of it.

As her sister fed the brunette crawled away putting herself between the hunters and them. It was easy to do now that her sister was distracted and they were stunned, well most of them were. Cass had relaxed enough to see that nothing would happen and the most talkative girl of the group seemed to loosen her hold on her knife.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yeah lets just say things have been tough recently"

"I thought blood donations were well stalked?"

"Oh they are its more of an access thing than anything else" The brunette eyed Cass before checking on her sister. "Besides I wont let her be punished for someone else's mistakes"

"Punished?" Danny really didn't like the sound of that especially if starvation was part of it. If what little she knew about vampires was true then they needed to feed to live and if they were starved as punishment then she had a serious problem with that.

"Yeah like I said I wont let her suffer for someone else's mistakes" The brunettes tone turned self deprecating and Danny had to bit her tongue. There was so much going on here and she hadn't even scratched the surface.

The blonde finally finished her feast and fell forward letting her hair fall over her face like a curtain. Danny felt her muscles twitch, she wanted to rush forward like her sisters but she held back there was no telling how the vampire would react. There was a moment of tension bedofre the blonde seemed to grow aware pf her surroundings and looked to her sister with bloodstained lip.

"Sister?"

"Hey Evie"

"I...I'm sorry" Tears rolled down her face washing away the blood that covered her chin.

"No Evie, no this was my fault and you know it"

"But she-" the brunette pulled her into a hug so fierce Danny swore she could see her white knuckle grip.

"No Evie its her choice to punish me but how she does it will always be in the worst way we all know that"

"But..but..." The blonde, Evie broke down even further unable to speak through her tears. It broke Danny's heart in the worst way because there was nothing she could do to help. She didn't know the situation or the consequences of helping them if their sire got involved, though from what she could put together it was their sire who caused this by dishing out such a heinous punishment. A vampire needed blood to survive and to starve them was a crime but for a their sire to do it? that was beyond cruel and made Danny hate them by principle.

"Shh I've gotcha Evie, I've gotcha"

Danny watched the sisters with a heavy heart she wanted to help but there wasn't anything she could do. Cass rested a hand on her shoulder and she knew it was time to go but something in her wanted to stay, to offer comfort, something!

Looking to her leader for help Danny found Cass shaking her head, she knew Danny far too well. She kept a firm grip on Danny's shoulder as she slowly pulled her second away from the vampires, it would be rude for them to stay any longer. What went on with most supernaturals could be made their business especially when they went into Summer society territory but this was about their sire and if Cass was right in her assumptions then their sire was the Dean. They might be a separate entity as the summer society chapters always are but they were right smack dab in the middle of the Dean's territory and it was best not to patronize someone so powerful.

Leaving that clearing had been nearly impossible but with Cass's firm hand on her shoulder Danny left the sisters. It would plague her mind for the rest of the night and most the semester but she would always be looking for those vampires. She was dying to know what happened to them, how they handled their sire, and of course how Evie was doing. She worried for the blonde and how their sire retaliated in her sister going against their punishment.

There were so many unanswered questions but Danny's questions were laid to rest halfway through the semester luckily it was right after midterms when a blonde came asking around for her.

"Hey Danny there's a girl here for you"

"What?" Danny had been blissfully enjoying some down time in her room.

Mel shrugged uninterested in her V.P's goings on. "Don't know just some tiny blonde outside biting her lip enough to worry Lena"

Lena was one of the seniors and tended to newcomers so she was usually by the lodge entrance.

"Ok I'll go check her out"

"Whatever"

Danny set aside her book and put her hair in a bun for presentation sake. She had been living in her room for the last three days so there was no grantee that she would look like a human being but she had to at least try. Grabbing her sweatshirt off the back of her chair Danny headed down stairs hoping this blonde wasn't someone looking for a last minute editor, she had done enough of that these last few weeks and was done until finals. To her surprise the girl hadn't actually entered the lodge she was a good fifteen feet away from the front gate which was quite odd.

Leaving the lodge Danny ignored the people passing by, they looked as dead as she'd felt after her last midterm. Sometimes it took a few days before they came back to themselves and that might mean sleeping until classes started up again or going to a few ZETA parties. Running a hand over her hair one last time Danny watched the blonde people watch until she turned suddenly as if she'd heard her coming.

blonde hair spun as the girl turned but the moment Danny saw her face she was captured by pale blue eyes. for some reason her mouth failed to form words and she felt like she should have made a bigger effort to make herself presentable. The girl stared up at her and Danny swore her eyes grew wider and she bit her lip just like Mel said.

"Uh can I help you?" The words tumbled out of her mouth and Danny was glad she said anything at all.

The blonde opened and closed her mouth struggling to say something when she seemed to swallow her anxiety.

"I...I wanted to say thank you"

"What?"

"For what you did that night, staying with me in the forest until my sister showed up...even though you knew I could hurt"

Wait this was that vampire, Evie! this was the girl who almost snapped a tree in half because she wouldn't let herself lose control. This tiny girl was Danny's first real introduction into the supernatural world and now she was here again and seemed to be in much better spirits.

"Oh yeah, of course there was no way I would want anyone to be alone like that"

"Yes well I appreciate it and so does my sister even if she's too stubborn to admit it" Evie smiled and Danny couldn't help returning it the vampires face just lit up in a way that did something to her chest.

"Well I'm glad your alright you had me worried till midterms hit"

"I'm sorry"

"No its fine, I worry about my summer sisters all the time its just something I do" Danny shrugged stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Evie looked at Danny wit those eyes and she felt like she was looking into the depths of her soul. She must have seen something because she smiled and gave a short bow.

"Thank you Danny, truly thank you"

"Not at all"

With that the blonde flashed her one last smile and walked away. Danny sighed watching the blonde go, part of her really hoped they ran into each other again because something about her...She couldn't put her finger on it but she wanted to know what it was.

Oh curiosity...

..

..

..

Tada another half-finished piece uploaded, now i'm totally out and open for prompts!

..


	24. Chapter 24

..

..

tada!

prompt: What if Mattie took Evie with her when she was banished?

..

..

..

The sun had just fallen behind the trees and Mattie watched it with great anticipation as an era of her sire's great terror would be put to a standstill. The whole family was at a less than discrete mansion in the woods, typical mother going to such extremes but the woman refused to live without certain luxuries. It was a good time to make plans like Mattie's because all of her siblings had been called home to this very building but their sire had yet to make an appearance.

Breathing through her nose Mattie took a moment to really think about her life because as of late she had made some less than intelligent choices. She along with her sister were heirs to one of the largest vampire covens in Europe, holding tomes from dangerous magic users, created a web of connections so vast their sire was almost proud and now she had it all snatched away from her. It took a great deal of self restraint to hold back the growl that so desperately wanted to slip past her lips but Mattie couldn't give herself away, not yet.

No the great Matska Belmonde would remain under her siblings noses as she waited for the opportune moment to do what might be the second stupidest thing in her life: kidnap the runt. Alright kidnap was a strong word but she didn't think the runt would ever willingly go with her given their less than ideal relationship. It certainly didn't help that their sire had a sick favoritism when it came to the petite blonde and to think Mattie had been jealous of the girl. If she had known what was going on then she would have taken her sisters initiative a lot sooner but old emotions were hard to kill just as old habits were hard to break. It was nearly impossible to fix a relationship that never existed in the first place but Mattie had to do something now before her chance was gone forever and she would not fail, not after the imprisonment of her sister.

Mattie's jaw clenched painfully as her rage simmered just below the surface. She would forever curse her sire for torturing Mircalla and no amount of bribery, fawning, or promises would ever change her mind. You don't destroy your heirs trust in you especially when you go out of your way to bury the other one in the ground some where!

Taking another deep breath Mattie closed her eyes and waited listening for the runt within this god forsaken forest. She had talked with Henrik before he left her for the last time, offering his banished sister one last jab but then he'd always been a fool. That cocky idiot gave her all she needed to figure out where their sire would be meeting and she knew that the runt would get there last because she was in the America's while everyone else was in Europe.

Mattie stayed far enough away from the house to slip past her siblings notice but from her hiding spot she could make note of who arrived. If her timing was right, and lets be honest a good part of the time it was, then the runt would be showing up right about...a branch snapped and Mattie looked down. The runt was walking towards the mansion with the slow pace of a legless zombie, though to be fair even legless zombie were quite fast hell limbless ones moved faster than her. Still Mattie could use this to her advantage, if she cut her off before she got to close then the others wouldn't be able to hear them nor claim she was there.

Jumping down she was prepared for the startled gasp that left the blondes lips though she wasn't ready for the slightly bruise that marred the girls face. Pale blue eyes widened and Evie hunched her shoulders waiting for an attack that would never come.

"Hello runt"

The blonde swallowed harshly and lowered her shoulders. It seemed she never learned to keep her guard up but then again when she's been on the burnt of their sires frustrations for who knows how long Matska is pained to realize she didn't seem all that scary.

"Matska..."

"I heard there was a family gathering and couldn't help stopping by"

"W-why?"

"Believe it or not i'm here to help you"

"What?" The incredulousness of the runts tone was hard not to comment on but honestly Mattie had felt the same in the beginning.

"You heard me "

"Why would you want to help me? you would sooner spit in my direction if you bothered to look at all"

"So crude I can see what our sister rubbed off on you" Those pale blue eyes were swimming with angry tears.

"Don't speak of Mircalla"

"Why? scared?"

"Of course I am" That was the first honest thing the runt had said so far. "If mother would decimate Mircalla, one of her heirs I don't want to imagine what she'll do to me"

It seemed they would be edging towards just the topic she wanted but she would have to feel around a bit and see if the runt would be willing to go so far as not only disobey their sire but join her in exile. Mattie didn't even know if she wanted the runt as a companion but if it was just the two of them for however long it took to find Mircalla then they could do it...maybe.

"What if I could get you out of it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I could get you out of whatever our sire has cooked up? you wouldn't have to live in fear of her every waking moment but I can make sure we're far enough out of her reach that she would leave us be" Mattie didn't take her eyes off the runt and she could see so many emotions in those pale blue eyes. It was annoying to see someone so easily read when they were of Lilith's progeny, they were meant to be strong, poised, marble like in the face of danger yet the runt was like the alphabet child like and so easy to read.

"I don't see why you would offer such an escape to me you've made it clear you dislike me, though we both know I say that tamely"

"True"

"Besides what would you gain from me joining you? Mother would find a way to get me, she always does" That last part brought a haunted look to the blonde's eyes and Mattie found herself wondering if Mircalla had been right?

_Of course I'm right I know Evie better than anyone_

Mircalla's voice filled her head as the memory came back. Her and Mircalla were hidden away at some hole in the wall pub and she was never more grateful for alcohol.

"_We gotta do something Mattie, one of these days Maman's not gonna let Evie off her leash again"_

_"Please sis when has maman ever pulled her punches?"_

_"It's not the punches that worry me Mattie she's gonna be in a rage when she finds out about me and Elle" Mircalla leaned back in her chair as that protective nature took over. "I know the first person she's gonna take that rage out on is Evie and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her"_

_"Your really worried about her?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Alright i'll see what I can do" Mattie sighed taking a sip of her wine but Mircalla wasn't having it. _

_"No Mattie"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't just moan and groan about this I want your word, your truest word that you'll get Evie out of there before Mother does her worst" Mircalla held her stare and Mattie swore her sisters eyes grew misty. if she was that scared then something was up, this wasn't just a back up plan the runt was in danger. She hated being pulled into these things._

_"Ugh you drive such a hard bargain"_

_"Mattie I wouldn't ask you if I knew she could survive but I know mother and I know Evie won't come out of this the same" _

_"Fine i'll do everything I can to get her out of there satisfied?"_

Now her time had come and she needed to keep her promise, she would not lose another sister even if they hated each other.

"I would gain a companion that I actually trust and I would be holding true to my promise to ur sister" That got the blonde's attention her eyes held something that Mattie had been victim to since their sister's imprisonment: sentimentality. If there was anything that could get Evie to go with her it would be Mircalla, their sister played mediator between them since the dawn of Evie's second life and now she was going to be the one real connection between them.

"Trust? I think you mean tolerate Matska"

"Either way I won't leave here without you I may not make a lot of promises but I do keep them"

Evie turned away looking up at the violet horizon, the moon would be above them soon and their sire would soon follow. If she was going to make her decision she needed to make it now. Mattie really hoped she wouldn't have to out right kidnap the girl, she had the strength and the means with a little sleeping drought she'd snagged out of an old favor a not so close friend owed her. She watched the blonde debilitate for another minute before stepping closer readying herself for a fight, to her surprise Evie met her gaze with such determination she almost hesitated.

"I'll go Matska" _That was a huge relief._

"Great one less obstacle in escaping our sire's tyranny" Mattie smirked at the thought of their sire realizing Evangeline wouldn't be there for her impending hell storm. _Oh it was good being a protective sibling sometimes._

"So what now?"

"First put on this amulet, It will shield our scent as well as our presence" Reaching into the pocket of her coat Mattie pulled out two amulets with silver chains. They were small enough to avoid notice of less respectable members of society but powerful enough to get them out of the country undetected.

"Why didn't sister ask for these?" Evie held the charm in the palm of her hand stroking it with her fingers giving into that artists curiosity.

"She didn't ask me for help nor could she pay the price as I did"

"Price?" That got the blondes attention. Mattie knew from Mircalla's stories that their sister would feel guilty for costing her anything but that was just part of her compassionate nature and Mattie found it both annoying and refreshing. This might have been a good choice after all, having an honest person around might even have some affect on her...naw.

"Nothing big just a favor or two"

Eying the amulet Evie sighed and slipped it over her head. The affects were immediate and with a few short breaths she could no longer find her own scent or Matska's it was strange.

"Alright little one lets get out of here"

Taking one last look at the mansion Evie breathed out hoping she would never fall to the same punishment as her siblings. She was finally escaping her sire's control and she couldn't help feeling relieved.

"Yeah, lets get out of here"

With that two distant sisters fled into the night.

..

...

..

Short but to the point, I have a feeling Mattie wouldn't dragg it out longer than she had to so yeah. That's that

don't forget to comment or leave a prompt if you have one.

..


	25. Chapter 25

..

..

wonder woman nuff said... Diana hasn't left yet/ Danny and hunters are amazons, mattie/carm/evie escape.

..

..

..

The sun was always shining here in Themyscira and Danielle loved it. This sunglight gave her something bright to wake up to everyday and kept her warm through out the day until the moon cooled her skin. At the moment Danielle was ridding her horse practicing her shooting and javelin throwing, she was pretty good but no practice was enough when it came to the amazons.

The training area was over flowing with the sounds of swords meeting, battle cries, and the wealth of energy they all produced. It was a different experience fighting along side your sisters and training with them either way Danielle savored it. Her horse rode hard and she rolled with the motions letting her body catch up as she slid off her saddle to scoop up her sword and raise her shield. Arrow's were deflected and she hooked her right leg around the pommel of the saddle and pulled herself up. With a quick lunge she bashed her opponent off her horse and raised her sword to block a second attack.

The rush was there and she used that to push herself to swing with full strength and leap from her horse when spears got involved. It was a bit of melee from one side to the other she used her shield to block their attacks until one lunged too far forward then she rammed the pummel of her sword into their back sending them tumbling. one down one to go. she was spinning out of an attack when a horn filled the air stilling every amazon on the training field.

The sounding of the horn only meant one thing: intruders.

A scout, Lamia came ridding up to the training area. "We found the remains of a boat on the eastern side of the island"

"Were there signs of any survivors?" Antopie set aside her

"There weren't any footprints but it must have washed up last night there was no moon" The lack of moon light would have made their patrols harder but not impossible they all knew that and so did their queen.

"Send out scouts, I want the whole island searched for possible intruders"

"Yes general"

they all dispersed in a flood of movement and Danielle was among them kicking lightly at her horses flank it took off. Charging through the city towards the sandy beaches that surrounded their home it wasn't long till she heard others behind her. Glancing back she saw Melanie and Cassandra catching up to her and turned her eyes back to the beach scanning for anything unusual.

There were few changes in their home so it would be easy to find any disturbances in the land scape. As they rode to the southern side of the island they found a few more pieces of drift wood from what was most likely the intruders boat.

"We're getting closer"

"Wait the Queen's old bathing cave is close by" Cassandra took the lead and rode ahead leading the straight to the queen's cave. It didn't look like anyone had been there but it wouldn't hurt to take a closer look.

Sliding off her horse Danielle walked towards the cave entrance knowing it was an easy place to hide. It was dark, cool, and had a small spring that wasn't used for bathing or cooling off after training. From the stories Danielle knew that princess Diana used to play their as a child and the queen would bathe her there but that was long time ago. Nearing the edge Danielle reached for her sword because there on the rock wall was a bloody hand print with deep claw marks beside it. There was nothing on the island that could make such markings and Danielle didn't like the sight of them because whatever made them was likely still in there.

"Mel-"

"I see it, I see it" Running back to her horse Melanie blew her horn sounding for the others to join them. The resounding cries of their sisters and thundering of hooves told them that they wouldn't be alone long much to Danielle's relief.

"We'll need to go in one group, that caves not very big and we would only need a handful of torches"

"Let's see who shows up first before we do anything" Warned Casandra, drawing her bow she stepped closer to the cave and peered into the darkness. She knew something was still in there but there was little chance of it coming out now.

"What have you found?" General Antopie didn't both stopping her horse choosing to jump off mid ride and joined the others by the entrance.

"Blood and claw marks, we'll need torches but aside from that its still in there" Cassandra reported.

"Alright grab a torch and arm yourselves"

Each of them grabbed a torch and drew a weapon. Lighting the torches they slowly made their way into the cave following the smears of blood until there was nothing. It wasn't a huge space but the fresh water pools to the far right bubbled naturally, the stalagmites dripped from the ceiling and their torches flickered. Whatever was in there was silent, it must have sensed them, they must have sensed them.

A sharp hiss was all the warning they got before one by one each of them was thrown aside by a shadowy wraith, its hissing turned into a bird like shriek echoing through out the cave.

Whipping out her cattails Allura tried to anticipate the creatures movements only for Daya to be thrown into her. General Antopie tried to take aim but it seemed pointless in such a confined space, forgoing her bow she drew her sword and slid aside as the creature tried to attack, swiping at it with her sword. The screeching grew louder and black blood splattered across the cave floor.

The creature could be hurt, that meant it could be killed if nessacary.

Danny jumped out of the way as it swiped again some how she managed to slip on some rubble falling backwards into an alcove. Looking around her Danielle was pretty sure this wasn't here before, the opening wasn't natural. A deep rumbling growl came from behind her and she rolled to her feet sword at the ready only to be met with tired red eyes. Whatever beast was attacking her sisters wasn't the same as this one, this was some kind of panther an abnormally huge one at that.

The panther watched her with intelligent eyes waiting for her to strike Danielle slowly lifted her sword and the panther opened its mouth revealing some very sharp teeth. If they were to fight in such a small space it would be hard for the beast to move so she had the upper hand but the panther had greater strength and its weapons couldn't fall from its paws if struck. With the screech of the shadow beast in the background and the panther's low growls Danielle sent a silent prayer to the gods as she always did but before either could move a pained whimper came from behind the beast .

Red eyes widened and Danielle didn't know what to make of it as the beast backed away from her and towards the source of the whimpering. Danielle went against her instincts and lowered her sword in favor of her shield. If the beast did attack then she could deflect it until she got a better vantage point but still have access to her sword. Watching the panther back away Danielle was surprised to see in the barest light of a fallen torch...was a girl. She had white blonde hair, wore a torn dress, and blood stained her back as she pressed her side into the rock face.

It was horrifying to see someone so broken and yet the moment the panther was within reach the girl left the wall and pressed her face into the beasts side. They obviously knew each other, the desperation in the girls grip gave that much away but the wounds on her back were troubling. The panther nuzzled the side of the girls face with its enormous head looking right at Danielle, those big red eyes seemed to grow weary, losing all fight in them. It was then that it struck Danielle that these beasts weren't beasts at all... they were people, creatures of some kind that could change into beasts but all the same they were just following basic instinct and protecting their most vulnerable member.

"They're just scared..." It was Danielle's turn to back away leaving the pair in their secluded alcove she rushed to the others finding her sisters and general Antopie wounded but ever more determined to fight the shadowy beast.

"Stop! all of you stop!"

Danielle's untimely entrance caught the attention of the shadowed beast and it roared. Her shield raised on instinct and she readied herself for impact but it never came as the panther leapt in front of her meeting the shadowed beast head on. seeing its companion the shadowy beast came to a halt and Danny was able to see for the first time a humanoid avian creature, they had feathers covering every inch of skin and ink like wings flared up behind it. Much like the panther it had strange eyes of silver instead of red but they were just as fascinating.

"Danielle?" General Antopie was hesitant to lower her sword but she knew her sister must have a good reason for it.

"They are the one's who washed up on our shores but they're protecting one of their own, she's wounded"

The avian creature cried out but the panther growled butting its head into the avian's chest. It was a strange but pleading motion and Danielle found herself watching as the panther yowled lowly. The Amazons watched with baited breath as the panther and avian faded away to reveal two very different women. The panther became a pale skinned girl with wild black curls and drooped shoulders while the avian became a regal woman with dark skin and guarded eyes. they stood for a moment leaning into each other before the regal woman brushed back her companions curls.

"Looks like we're caught sis"

"I'm sorry Mattie...i'm just so tired" Danielle could hear the exhaustion in the girls voice and it made her own body ache with the second hand feelings.

Looking around the cave at all the Amazons the newly named Mattie raised her chin. "I know we have no right to ask it seeing as we are trespassing on your island but we are in need of shelter until nightfall grant us this and we will leave"

"What of your third? Danielle says she is wounded and we have healers" Cassandra stepped forward ignoring the general's stare as she approached the pair. She wanted to look out for Danielle and she couldn't do that from so far away.

"No healers can help her...we need blood to heal most of her physical wounds"

"Blood? do you need it for a ritual of some sort?" Danielle couldn't withhold her curiosity and it certainly caught everyone's attention.

"Something like that"

General antopie clenched her jaw and something changed in her eyes, a flash f recognition perhaps but Danielle didn't know. "You will stay here under guard until we can consult with our queen as to what you need for your...ritual"

"That's fine we'll be here"

Mattie pulled her companion back into the alcove and the amazon's made their way to the caves entrance. Their queen was waiting with their sisters she turned to them immediately checking for any major injuries but they came out with only scratches and bruises.

"I'm relieved your all alive what was that? I could hear screeching"

"There are some beings taking refuge in the cave" Antopie began. "Not only are they ship wreaked but one of them is wounded"

"Send for a healer"

"My Queen the kind of healing they need is not of herbs and remedies but blood" That caught the queens attention.

"You mean to tell me there are blood drinkers here?!"

"They were only defending themselves" Danielle knew it was out of line but she would not let the wounded be left defenseless. "I saw I her my queen and the wounds she sustains no matter what she is are terrible"

The general and Queen share a whole conversation with just a look and Danielle found herself almost envious. She had been there since the beginning yet she still found herself out of place at times. When the princess was growing up it was easier because there was some one else to be awkward around but after she left with that man Danielle found herself alone once more.

"Get the lasso then begin a bleeding collection not too much but enough to keep them from attacking us out of hunger"

"Yes my queen"

..

..

Mattie kept watch from the edge of their little alcove it had been pure luck they'd found this damn island to begin with but the cave was harder in accommodations. It wasn't that deep nor well hidden and so she had Mircalla help her carve away at the rock face until they had a pretty good sized cave of their own that was hidden from the light as well as out of the way. it had taken one of the amazons falling into the shadows to even find it so Mattie was pleased while it lasted. Now here they were trapped like rats with literal Amazons guarding the only exit during daylight hours, how the mighty have fallen.

"Mattie..." Mircalla's voice brought her back. Looking over her shoulder she found her sister and the runt in the furthest corner of their cave. The blonde was wrapped in one of the blankets they'd taken from their ship it was one of the few things that shielded them from the sun. Now it was being used to comfort the blonde as well as cover up her back wounds Maman had done a number on her.

In a moment of pure luck Mattie had found where her sister was buried and although there was a hell of a lot of digging to do she had freed her. In the time it took to spirit her sister away to a hiding place their sire had called upon her to join her siblings in their "reeducation". There was no way that was happening so she retaliated and took her banishment with a sneer that rivaled their sires, fleeing the country shortly after. It took weeks but eventually Mircalla left her catatonic state and graced her with the first spark of life after the violent death of her lover.

They rejoiced but their celebration didn't last long for some reason after finally escaping their sire's tyranny Mircalla wanted to go back! It had taken hours for Mattie to drag it out of her sister and even then she still thought she was crazy.

_"I have to go back for her Mattie"_

_"I suppose you want to go back for Afton and Marcella too"_

_"Mattie"_

_"Miri"_

_"I need to get her out, you saw what mother was doing to them, Evie will die down there"_

_"They all will either by mother's hand or their own"_

_"That's why we need to get her out of there"_

_"I could have saved her but Maman sent her to America for a few last minute errands and she doesn't know what's happened she probably doesn't know i'm still alive!"_

_"It's not going to help her if she knows, if anything it'll make her feel worse knowing you were imprisoned"_

_"I don't care Mattie I need to get her out of there, please help me"_ Mattie would deny it till the day she died but she gave in when she saw those damned big eyes filled with unshed tears, gods she hated having a weak spot for Mircalla.

It took weeks of preparation and a few random invitations but they managed to distract their sire long enough to slip down into the dark depths of the basement to find a dangerous horror show. All of their siblings were chained to the walls mad with blood lust and attacking anything they could get their claws on. In the middle of that was Evangeline chained next to William as he snapped and snarled at them and her. The poor girl was trapped in a state of shock much like Mircalla had been but she was constantly crying and cowering the poor thing would jump at the slightest touch but after they unchained her it wasn't hard to see why, Lilith had let somebody get too close and the girl was caught in their claws. Mircalla had a fit which set of the runt but all in all they wrapped the girl up in a blanket and she seemed fit enough for travel.

So they left without a drop of blood to sustain them and a traumatized starved vampire under their wing. It wasn't easy getting out of the country but the good thing about having such a broken vampire was that they actually followed commands to the T. She was too paranoid to attack anyone for fear of punishment again it was horrifying but worked in their favor when they had to stowaway on a few different boats. They would have just taken one but most the good ships were carrying precious cargo and needed to be checked in so they had to play nice the problem with that is you can't always scout reliable ships and so the one they were on blew up. Needless to say most the occupants were killed but they had already been hidden away in the life boats when it happened so they were safe...until now.

"Her back is actually healing now and I got some of the splinters out but we really do need some blood" Mircalla held the trembling blonde in her arms, careful not to touch her back. The blonde had always been hypersensitive about having her back to anyone but when they were in the life boat she'd been sleeping on Mircalla's chest so when the explosion happened most the debris went straight for her adding further injury to the fragile girl.

"We'll get some eventually sis, I'll make sure of it"

The sound of boots on the stone floor echoed announcing the amazon's return but there were more of them this time. At the lead was that general from before, she was a fantastic fighter and nearly had Mattie on the ropes. Beside her was a woman who carried herself in a way Mattie knew all too well, this woman was royalty and everyone bowed in her presence even if it was just the slightest nod they did it out of respect. With them was the general's second with a golden lasso and two others carried a clay pot filled with something Mattie knew all too well.

"Blood drinkers, I am Hippolyta queen of the amazons" the regal woman began, pulling no punches it seemed. "and I want each of you to take hold of this golden lasso"

The second in command unraveled the lasso and threw the end into their little cave startling the runt.

"Hey, hey Evie it's ok I'm here, your alright"

Mircalla had her work cut out for her but with a steady hand and a gentle voice she calmed the girl. Taking a deep breath Mattie took hold of the lasso wrapping it around her hand before nodding to Mircalla. Her sister was just as hesitant in holding on to the lasso even though she did it anyway but the runt wasn't moving. She pressed her face into her sisters shoulder taking comfort in her scent to block out the world around her. It was a common sight now that they were away from their tormentor, Mircalla had gone through a similar phase when she was first released from her prison and still did it sometimes.

"Her too"

"She is in no condition to do anything right now" Mattie wouldn't have all her efforts to save their hides wasted now."I doubt she would be able to answer your questions seeing as she hardly knows where she's at much less how she got here"

Hippolyta frowned but upon further inspection of the trio her jaw clenched as memories of her own enslavement came back to the surface. She didn't know what happened to these three blood drinkers but for now she needed to stay on task.

"I would like to know what you were doing out this far in the ocean and how you came upon our island"

Mattie thought about lying, its easy as breathing to her by now but the moment she did her hand started burning. It was like sticking her hand in the fire, looking down she saw the lasso glow bright and realized this was more than just a staple piece. it was best to just tell the truth for now, the sooner she played nice the sooner they'd be fed.

"We were stowing away on a boat when something went wrong and it blew up, we were already in a life boat so we managed to survive and hid under the blankets until we washed up on your shores last night"

The amazons whispered amongst themselves wondering how big were man's ships? what could destroy such a large ship? why they were hiding? but it was their queen who hit it right one the head.

"What were you doing on that boat?"

"We were running" The words left her mouth before she could stop them and Mattie was surprised. She didn't know the full extent of what the lasso could do but she didn't like it .

"Running from what?"

"Our sire" that got the whisperes up again.

"Why would you run from your creator?" Mattie pressed her lips into a thin line.

There was no way in hell she was talking about Lilith, no ma'am it wasn't happening. The lasso flared brighter and burned hotter than before but Mattie held strong looking Hippolyta in the eyes as she resisted the damn lasso but it seemed they would be shifting speakers. While Mattie was still proud Mircalla was not and saw no point in prolonging her sisters pain when the blood was only a few feet away from them.

"She tortured us, she banished Mattie after she imprisoned me in a coffin filled with my lovers blood, and slowly destroyed my sister's will" Mircalla held Evie closer as the blonde trembled under the queen's gaze. It was imposing like Lilith's but where their sire held nothing but the void this queen held compassion locked behind fortified walls. She would show kindness when she knew her people were safe and right now she didn't know if her and her sisters were a threat.

"She is slowly killing all of my siblings through starvation and madness for the sake of obedience, I couldn't stand to see my baby sister go through that so we saved her"

"But not the others?"

"We didn't care about the others and neither did our sire she has always made it a point to strike Evie first before giving the rest of us our punishments" That struck a cord as Hippolyta's eyes grew hard but the maternal instinct in her bled through. Mircalla could work with that so long as it got Evie the help she needed.

"Give them the blood we must hold session" The amazons nodded at their queens orders and the two brought the pot of blood forward placing it just out of Mattie's reach. "We will return at sunset till then you are to be guarded but you may bathe here for the pools are here are large enough and I can send someone to bring you clothing"

"Thank you"

The lasso was drawn back freeing them from its fiery grips and most the amazons followed their queen out. Its not like they could go anywhere with the sun still out and it was barley passed noon if Mattie guessd right.

"Well sis looks like we can finally heal the runt"

"What about your wounds?"

"I'm the healthiest of the three of us so they're already closed up" Mattie showed her side where her dress was now ripped but the skin was smooth and scar free.

"I'm relieved"

"Aw worried about me?"

"You know I am" Mircalla gave her a light nudge making her rock on her feet.

"Alright kitty lets get the little one fed then see about cleaning up"

"Sounds good"

"Come on little one it's time to wake you up a bit more" Mattie reached for the pot of blood and hoped for the best.

..

..

Danielle was anxious to return to the blood drinkers even if she missed out on the queen's conference she knew the others would fill her in later. She had her hands full of clothing varying from skirts, dresses, and thick cloaks that should protect the drinkers from the sun. The others had almost voted against giving them the cloaks but the queen felt they wouldn't try anything after receiving some hospitality and they were scared so they wouldn't risk angering them now.

"Danielle!"

Startled Danielle found the princess running up behind her she was surprised that the princess would seek her out of all people but smiled all the same.

"Hello Diana"

"It seems I missed our guests"

"They're more of intruders than guests but yes things have calmed down now"

"Melanie says they can change into beasts and that they need blood"

"Yes they're blood drinkers"

"We have so little information in our libraries I can only wonder how that helps them"

"Well we know that they feed on it for food but from what I understand it can also heal them as one of their own was heavily wounded"

"Wound? how?"

"We don't know but it wasn't in the fight"

"Fight? why would you fight them?"

"They attacked us Diana they didn't know if we would hurt them or not and they were trying to protect their own" The princess understood now and nodded as she followed Danielle along the road. she could only imagine doing the same out of protectiveness of her fellow amazons though most of them could defend themselves quite well but she didn't know about blood drinkers. From what she'd read and heard they were incredibly fast, strong enough to crush bones, and vicious when angered but the ones on the island seemed to be all that and so much more they could shape shift and claw through solid stone all the while retaining such vivid human emotions. They sounded like wondrous creatures and Diana couldn't help her curiosity.

"So where are you off to now?"

"I am to bring them new clothes seeing as their own are ruined from the ship wreak and the fight"

"Do you think they'll be upset if I speak with them?" Danielle skidded to a stop at that.

"Princess I doubt they'd care but your mother most certainly would, she has them guarded under guard and is in conference as to what to do with them"

Diana looked to the senate pavilion no doubt conflicted between seeing her mother's decision and meeting the blood drinkers. The princess had few moments of conflict like this but Danielle smiled all the same knowing the princess wanted to do both.

"Come princess they will not reach a decision until sunset that should give you plenty of time to speak with our guests"

"Good, I can hardly wait"

they walked through the city and down to the beach saying hello and waving every now and then. The afternoon heat was just burning off but the sun itself was still pretty low for them. If it were a normal day Danielle would have spent it patrolling and training as she always did expanding her knowledge under General Antopie's watchful eyes and Cassandra's steady hand. they made great mentors and Danielle truly looked up to them always for their skill and strength.

Speaking of which it looked like Cassandra was one of the guards.

"Danielle its good to see you back so soon"

"Of course Cassandra, how are they?"

"They're bathing right now so I think they'd appreciate the clothes" She went to walk in when Cassandra lowered her spear baring them entry.

"Princess I would suggest you keep your distance they might have fed but that doesn't mean they won't attack out of instinct"

"I will be cautious Cassandra you know me"

"Yes I know your trouble every time I see you but Danielle will keep you in line" Diana laughed as Cassandra lifted her spear.

"I have never been trouble"

"Ha I remember a wild little girl running around the island not so long ago and I'm looking at her right now"

Diana shook her head and followed Danielle in they had left torches to light up the cave so it was easy to see the pools. The blood drinkers were a sight to see, the tallest was certainly the leader and the way her eyes watched them as they entered warned Diana to keep her distance. The other two were by the pools one was on the edge dressed in her old clothes though her hair was wet from bathing while the other was in the pool clinging to her companions legs. Sensing another's presence the one in the pool let out a startled shriek and buried her face in the others lap.

"Shh Evie it's ok, they're just checking on us" Diana watched as one soothed the other they were like a frightened child but she didn't understand why when they looked about Danielle's age maybe a little younger.

"Coming to check on us already?" The tallest one asked though her tones held more sarcasm then Diana would have thought.

"I've brought you clean clothes but yes I am here to see if you need anything else" Danielle kept her composure even as Mattie stared her down. she might not have silver eyes anymore but her eyes now were so dark they were almost black in this lighting.

"Thank gods"

"Yeah i'm not staying in these seadrenched things too much longer" The brunette sighed shifting uncomfortably in her ruined dress.

"You might as well wait until she's done, she's not going to let go anytime soon"

"Is she alright?" The princess stepped closer but Danielle kept a hand on her arm. she wouldn't have the princess getting hurt on her watch no matter how compassionate she was.

"Diana.."

"She's worse for wear but she'll get back to her self in time...maybe" Mattie shrugged watching her sister cup her hands and dribble the water along the runts scarred back. Her wounds from the explosion had healed immediately but the rest were all scars and all vampires knew that most physical impairments and scars didn't heal with the gift of immortality.

"What could have done that..." The princess leaned as far as Danielle's grip would allow, she could have pulled away if she wanted but she respected her sister's acts of caution. Scars were part of the culture here on their island and most battle scars were revered like general Antopie's but with how this blood drinker was acting Danielle couldn't make heads or tails of them.

"We don't know" Again Mattie's nonchalance about her companion made Danielle frown but the other one didn't let it go so easily.

"We have speculations but nothing Evie has ever confirmed, she doesn't like talking about her human life"

"Human life..." The vampires turned to see Diana's curious stare and curled in a little.

"Sweet heart we all were alive at one point and the only way to become a vampire is to die"

Danielle didn't know how she felt about Mattie talking to the princess that way but Diana didn't seem to take offence.

"I know that but its strange to think of your life in two parts"

"Yes well death will do that to you" Mattie took the clothes and with a gust of wind she was gone just as soon as she was back! she was fully dressed in one of the longer dresses Danielle had brought as well as the cloak.

"That was-"

"Incredible? I know now Mircalla you need to get changed let me handle her"

"We'll see if I can actually get her to come around first" Mircalla leaned back to try and catch the blondes eyes but she wasn't having it and buried her face in the brunette's stomach.

"Evie' I need to get up now but Mattie's here she can hold you"

"No,non,no,no..."

"Come on little one I'm not that bad" Mattie slid in beside her sister and slowly took over running her hands through the blondes hair. It took a bit of push and pull but the blonde left one sister in favor of the other and hugged Mattie's legs.

"See? I'm not so scary" Mattie went ahead and started untangling her hair while Mircalla went to the clothes and grabbed a few pieces. Just like Mattie she was gone in the blink of an eye and back again shifting her dress so it was longer in the back to accommodate her short stature.

"Diana we should go"

"What?" She knew Diana had more questions than she knew what to do with but the next person to get dressed would be the most anxious one and Danielle didn't want to risk setting her off.

"Come along we can see them later today"

"Alright farewell for now" Diana's bright smile was contagious because Danielle couldn't fight it but neither could the blood drinkers Mattie and Mircalla cracked tiny smiles.

"See ya around princess"

Pulling Diana along Danny spared them one fleeting glance before stepping out into the sun. They would have a lot to talk about when she reported back to the queen but something told her that these blood drinkers would be around for a while longer than general antopie wanted.

..

..

..

so that was that :)


	26. Chapter 26

..

..

Wonderwoman AU. part 2 vampires in paradise...now what?

..

..

..

To her own surprise Danielle was right the vampires did end up staying longer than Antopie thought, longer than any of them really. They were secure on the island and they could only leave their dwelling at night so that made them low risk in some regards but their nature itself made them dangerous. A starved and wounded vampire was very dangerous as Danielle came to learn for when they offered the vampires a place to live they were happy to receive it but that meant moving their youngest member, Evangeline. The petite blonde was better now that they had a good round of blood donations but it was the wounds of her mind that caused her to be a true danger.

Her sisters had watched in horror as the blonde flinched at the lightest touch and broke down into tears when one of her sisters was not within reach. The full extend of the damage could not be evaluated by their healers because they couldn't go near her nor would she leave their new home. Still the queen sent the healers every other day and sometimes visited on her own, the blonde showed none of the amazons any true hostility and could be calmed easily if spoken to in a soft voice. Danielle found herself wondering along with everyone else what had broken the girls mind but they received no further explanation than when they first arrived, their sire, their second creator had tormented her until she was shattered leaving a sick feeling in her stomach.

What kind of being would knowingly torment their child? why go to such lengths to destroy their spirit? to taint their very soul?

Matska had claimed it was all for one thing: Obedience.

_"My sister took a human lover and our sire is anything if not demanding, so when she found out that they were going to run away together she felt that her progeny needed to be reminded who was really in charge"_

_"But simple discipline could have easily resolved any issues" Hippolyta murmured, restraining her anger for Evangeline's sake. The blonde sat between Mircalla's legs dozing as her sister ran her finger through her hair._

_"Yes well discipline has a very vague meaning when it comes to our sire and to her that means doing whatever she wants to get you on your knees begging for forgiveness, which she will never truly give"_

_"Manipulative and cruel"_

_"That's a kinder way to put it but yes that's the way she's always been"_

Danielle spent an extra hour on the training field releasing her anger on anyone who was willing to take it until she wore herself out. All of her sisters seemed to be in a similar state on rage the more they learned about the vampire's creator. The monster didn't even really deserve that title but still they were free of her and now had over a hundred thousand new sisters to call upon. It felt good to offer their sister hood to someone new they were curious about the world outside their paradise but would never leave it on their own so this was a way to see it through Matska and Mircalla's perspective.

Man had boats that moved without the wind, wagons that didn't need horses to go along the roads, and giant machines that made clothe. The world was something completely different now and Danielle didn't know how she felt about it. Man was making great strides but there was also great evils that came with it. People died in the factories, the water was poisonous to drink, women were the lowest rank in all systems to the point that they were 'seen but never heard' it sickened her is what it did.

Shaking her head she walked on adjusting her hold on the basket of goodies. Since she was one of the first ones to find them she made it a point to visit the vampires every few days. They would go where they wanted most nights but being trapped inside during the day led to less than happy sisters. Mircalla couldn't stand to be in a room all day and would stay out by the cliffs every night listening to the waves. Matska was fine with the inactivity she was busy devouring every scroll and book they had in their libraries. When she wasn't reading she was speaking with their brightest philosophers about the new ideas of man, which stirred up many a debate.

As for Evangeline she was usually with Mircalla remaining quiet and glossy eyed. From what little they had scrapped together as a diagnosis the healers made it clear how fragile she was and to be aware of her at all times. They didn't want to risk her being further wounded or setting her off as she had once before, the look of unadulterated fear in her eyes as she hissed and clawed at the walls was terrifying. Danielle never wanted to see her like that again but there was not much else they could do unless the healers could get through to her and thus far there was nothing.

Still Danielle hoped that given time the blonde would slowly feel more comfortable around her fellow amazons and she figured the best way to do that was to keep in contact. So here she was walking up to their home after weeks of visiting with more clothes, scrolls, and wine because it was one of the few things Matska asked to be in a steady supply.

Shifting the basket she knocked on the wooden door and waited for one of the sisters to call her in but nothing happened. It could be that they were busy with company or asleep but it wouldn't hurt to knock again. Reaching to knock again the door suddenly opened but neither Matska or Mircalla was there to greet her the door way was empty. The house itself was dark with only the fire place offering any source of light, even when the island itself was rarely cold with its eternal sunshine.

Stepping through the door way Danielle found she wasn't as alone as she thought, there by the fire place sat Evangeline staring into the flames with little notice of her. Lightly kicking the door closed Danielle walked to the table and gently set the basket down, it was best to unload it slowly and silently. There was no need to upset the girl with something so trivial as supplies.

It was mindless busy work but Danielle did it slowly and effectively before looking over her shoulder to check on the blonde. She was still staring into the fire but Danielle could see her hands moving likely fidgeting out of habit. She wondered where Mircalla and Matska were, surely they hadn't left the girl alone?

Looking to the only other room she slowly crept over to the door way keeping a close eye on Evangeline she only looked away when she reached the doorway. It seemed the sisters were asleep, they were both fast asleep on their cots which they had pushed together forming one giant bed. Mircalla was half on top of Matska while her sister hogged all the blankets. That would explain why they hadn't answered the door but if they hadn't then...Looking over her shoulder she found Evangeline had tilted her head silently listening to the 'visitor' in their house.

Well there was no point in over staying her welcome.

Leaving the sisters to their sleeping Danielle picked up her basket and headed for the door ready to leave them all in peace when it opened. Princess Diana peeked inside with a frown but it fell away when she saw Danielle.

"Hello Danielle"

"Diana"

"Bringing supplies again?" The princess ignored her unease and stepped inside making sure to use her cloak to keep the sunlight out until she closed the door.

"Yes I make it a point to check on them every couple of days"

"That's good, I know Matska is too busy devouring our histories and Mircalla lost in her sorrows to ask"

"Again that's why I check up on them" Diana smiled at that till her eyes fell upon Evangeline.

"How is she?"

"I don't know but she's more alert today, she's been listening to me as I went to check on her sisters when they didn't answer the door" Diana's eyes widened at that.

"They're sleeping, her sisters"

"She answered the door?"

"Sort of, she opened it and went back to the fire"

"That's progress" The princess shrugged off her cloak and left it on the closest chair before sitting by the fire. Danielle was alarmed that the princess would get so close but there was a good amount of space between them.

"Hello Evangeline I am happy you were willing to let Danielle in today, I know most of us will just make our way in but that was brave of you"

The blonde didn't make any move to reply her eyes were still locked on the fire and she rung her hands but her head was still tilted. She was still listening for Danielle, she probably caught her heart beat escalating and for that she felt terrible. Taking a deep breath she let her heart settle once more but the blonde didn't move, still listening.

"Don't worry Danielle is still here, she worries about you all the same way my sisters worry for me" Diana's voice was so warm Danielle didn't understand how Evangeline wasn't effected by it or maybe she was there was no real way to tell.

"I Know my mother is coming this evening to speak with Matska so you will probably see her again" That's right she had guard duty tonight. They rotated in all occupations on the island so there was no way one person didn't know how to do their job.

"I'll leave you two alone for now, bye Diana, Evangeline" Diana smiled over her shoulder but the blonde didn't move. It seemed that little would draw the blonde from the recesses of her mind and that's what worried Danielle most.

..

..

That moment stuck with her until she returned to the house well into the evening as Diana had said Hippolyta wished to visit the trio but the conversations were far from light. The queen was growing tired of the trio denying themselves the help they clearly needed. The healers were more than willing to offer their assistance and couldn't stand to see their new residence suffer, none of them could. This would not be the casual evening visit they usually had no matter how much Danielle wished it would be her queen would not stand for it any longer.

So there she was among the queens guard, there were three other guards with her, two behind the queen's chair and two by the wall. Danielle happened to be on the queen's left hand side. This gave her full view of the room as well as an earful of their conversation which was slowly turning into an interrogation.

"I understand that terrible things have happened to you all but something must be done"

"Really? what do you suggest? fresh air or maybe a bit of moonlight?" Matska's sarcasm did nothing to hide her bitterness. Mircalla shifted uncomfortably from the arm of the chair she'd claimed, putting herself between her sisters. Evangeline was still by the fire but she seemed to be closer than she'd been earlier that day, which was worrisome.

"I would suggest the healers but you wont go to them, I would say get out more but you refuse to be alone, even meditation has been brushed aside for your brooding"

"Your highness forgive me but this is how you survive being the progeny of Lilith"

"Survive? you call this surviving?"

"We're here aren't we? we don't need to breath and we don't have a heart beat so technically we're not alive but are we speaking? most of us, are we leaving the house ? on occasion but you must understand when you can not take comfort in others we take it in ourselves"

"That is just burying it, all of that pain and suffering"

"Yes it is but its what keeps you alive when your **her** progeny, she will not accept anything that counts as weakness be it tears or holding on to someone so you don't lose what's left of your sanity" Matska cracked the left arm of her chair making Evangeline flinch.

"It may be the wrong way to go about things but this is all we know, its not good but for us its not bad either"

"What of your sister? she cannot remain this way"

"Evangeline has always been the most resilient of us whether we acknowledged it or not if she could survive our sire this long then I have no doubt she will live beyond this"

"And you Mircalla? do you share your sisters sentiment?" The queen's gaze was hard to ignore but she needed someone other than Matska to make decisions between the three of them. She felt for the girl truly she did, the lose of a lover especially in such horrendous way was heartbreaking but from what she had estimated it had been well over six months since then and that was before they'd reached the island. Mircalla needed to start taking hold of her life again and Hippolyta only hoped she would start listening before it was too late for Evangeline.

Sighing Mircalla closed her eyes flashes of Lilith came to mind and they hit far too close to home. She had been fine with dancing through life because that was all she'd known until...her. Now she needed to do something if not for herself than for her baby sister because there was no way she could let Evie's spirit die in that mansion in the woods she wouldn't let Lilith have that.

"I think we should start trying to do something for Evie" It was Mattie's turn to sigh but she didn't care this needed to be said. "I can deal with mourning and heart break I've dealt with it my entire immortal life though this will take...time I know Evie might not have much of it at this rate"

"I would like to bring healers as always but I need to know what progress has been made if any at all"

"Well she can be without Mattie or I for a few hours before she seeks us out, she doesn't sleep much during the day or night" Mircalla watched her sister with a mix of worry and pride no matter how little.

"She's eating which is good" Mattie rattled off. "Before we reached the island she wouldn't do it and we had to rely on instinct feedings"

"Instinct feedings being?"

"We would feed then bring the meal to her, she would smell the blood and out of instinct her fangs would come out so she could feed" That was certainly interesting but it didn't seem like there was much improvement if anything it was force feeding.

"Anything else? Diana says she's been more alert when Danielle dropped off supplies"

"That's certainly new" Mattie's eyes turned to Danielle holding a bit more darkness than she would have liked.

"I knocked but no one answered at first then she let me in and returned to the fire when I went to check on you she was listening I don't know if it was for me or for you but shortly after that Diana came and I left" Danielle didn't want to give Mattie any reason to be mad at her.

"That is new" Mircalla looked down at her sister and to their surprise her head was tilted just as it had been earlier that day.

"So like this?"

"Yes"

"It hasn't happened before" Hippolyta frowned looking from the blonde to her sister.

"Can you think of any reason why she might hold such attentions towards Danielle?"

"She was the first one to find us when they entered the cave and she got everyone to stop fighting other than that..."All eyes were on Danielle and she hated it this is not what she ever expected in coming here this evening.

"Let us speak with the healers in detail so that we can perhaps make a few adjustments to Evangeline's schedule" Hippolyta offered drawing attention away from Danielle.

"Its a start but we'll see" Matska didn't take her eyes off Danielle trying to see into the very depths of her soul with those dark eyes.

"I'll leave you for the evening but think more on my offer I can only help you as much as you'll let me" Hippolyta stood breaking the tension in the room with a smile.

Matska nodded slowly but gave nothing else even her eyes closed off to them and Danielle felt that those eyes wouldn't be leaving her any time soon. Following her Queen was the simplest escape from the angered vampire and she could finally breath easier. There was no way she would knowingly put herself in that kind of situation again.

They left the more populated city square for the Queen's palace and sweet relief was almost within her grasp. She would be taking a long bath and maybe check a few scrolls before calling it a night that's for sure.

"Danielle"

"My Queen?" Hippolyta waved off the others and nodded towards a bend in the road. It gave them a beautiful view of the ocean and the moon, they truly live on a perfect island though the emotions she'd felt certainly weren't.

"I know Matska's protective nature is intimidating and a bit outlandish than what we are used to"

"Certainly"

"But she is alone in our world with only Mircalla to truly connect to, Evangeline is only her priority because of Mircalla and her happiness" Hippolyta sighed staring out at the sea. "Such a relationship is out of balance and dangerous to Evangeline"

"I agree but what can we do? they are only just starting to let us in and I would not risk Matska's anger if it meant damaging the girl further"

"From what I have learned they are all very tightly knit in their pain because it is all that they share besides their sire other than that they have nothing" Danielle could feel her anger rising once more. "Mircalla is protective of Evangeline because she is the youngest and was probably one of the few to hold on to their...humanity"

"Humanity?"

"Yes what we used to call compassion, empathy, and truth" The Queen shook her head. "Becoming a blood drinker takes away a great many things that made them human but Evangeline held on to those things when she passed over into her second life making her siblings see her as weak"

"She is anything but-"

"I know, I see it every time she is with Mircalla that girl is still in there somewhere but she can't find her way out" Taking a moment to calm herself Danielle turned to her Queen.

"What would have me do?"

"Not much if anything you'll be doing the same thing you've done since they arrived bring them supplies, check up on them, but try to stay a little longer when you can Diana goes almost every day to speak with Evangeline and I know she care for the girl if you were to join them it could form a bond between you no matter how small" Hippolyta gripped the stone railing with white knuckles.

"The truth is none of them know how to truly heal themselves nor do they trust us to help them the price of that vulnerability is too much for them to bare and I will not push them further, not until I am beyond the weakened foundations"

"And after the conversation you just had you expect Matska to let me go anywhere near her sister?"

"I will let her stew for awhile before taking action so until then go about things as usual"

..

..

The tension from that night didn't dissipate as Danielle had hoped if anything time slowed from there and she didn't know why...well she did but she didn't want to acknowledge it just yet. Matska had taken to watching her every move when she brought supplies, guarding their home with dark eyes and fangs that were begging to be flashed. Mircalla on the other hand actually greeted her from time to time offering a nod and a tiny smile. it was a relief to have one of the sisters on her side even if she still had to endure Matska's stares it was worth it.

She waited as the Queen had asked brining all her patience to the table so to speak because Hippolyta was one of the greatest strategic minds on the island next to General Antopie of course. Danielle was pretty good at following orders but she was also one to follow her own gut which led to her being thrown flat on her back more than once in a fight but she was determined to do her best and that's what got her to stay every afternoon. Diana came every other day to visit Evangeline and Danielle started sitting in as well slowly growing used to the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable Diana's voice was soft, the fire crackled, and the light shifting of fabric as Evangeline rubbed the hem of her dress between her fingers.

Mircalla made sure to help her change out her dress every other day but still the blonde would take in the texture of the fabric until she wore a hole in it. Danielle knew the seamstresses would be annoyed but it was another sign of life from the distant girl. To fill the silence Diana had taken to retelling many of the misadventure of her child hood which usually got most the amazon's laughing but her listeners remained silent.

"...And when my tutor asked me a question I jilted awake so quickly I knocked over the bottle of ink splattering the floor and my scrolls with black smudges" Diana laughed at her younger self for her foolishness but she couldn't help it there were times she was fascinated with her texts and others when all she wanted to do was swing a sword.

"She was so mad she made me clean everything and read twice as much under her watch to make sure I wouldn't fall asleep again"

Danielle shook her head knowing all too well how all of Diana's tutors dragged on and on about how much trouble the little princess had caused. If Danielle didn't know any better she would think their smiles weren't from the wine they drank but the amusement of such a "challenging" student.

"I'm going to have a drink would you like some Danielle?"

"No I'm fine" Diana dusted off her hands as she walked to the table to crack open some of the wine. With the princess occupied Danielle turned her gaze to Evangeline watching as the blonde stared into the fire. They had a bit of trouble the last time they cleaned out all the ashes it set her off so badly Mircalla had to restrain her until they could clean it all out and start a new fire. The blonde was devastated and sat before the fire with eyes swimming with tears. They didn't understand and their healers couldn't explain it as anything further than her need to feel its warmth and see the ashes as a routine cycle of life, destruction, and the void though Danielle wouldn't know if things truly went that far.

Evangeline didn't show any outward signs of agreeing with their hypothesis but she was slowly interacting with the world around her. She rubbed holes in the fabric of her dresses, listened for Danielle, and fed when Mircalla offered her cups of blood which was a new development. Still it was progress and Danielle was happy to have witnessed some of it.

Something moved and she was brought back to reality blinking she found Evangeline slowly reaching towards the fire. Keeping a close watch of that hand Danielle crept forward ready to grab it. all it took was getting within reach when Evangeline turned staring at her with glossy pale blue eyes spearing her in place. Those eyes cleared for the briefest moment as her brows furrowed silently asking _when did you get there? _They were light and lost that hollow stare leaving the icy cage for the blue in the sky truly captivating in so many ways Danielle didn't have time to see before they grew distant once more falling back into the murky waters below the surface putting out the light that shined so beautifully. Tears filled her eyes as Danielle watched it all be swallowed but by despair and a small snap shocked her out of her trance.

While she was distracted Evangeline had taken a piece of charcoal from one of the more depleted logs. It was about the size of her palm and once her hand was away from the fire she turned away from Danielle forgetting the world once more as she crushed the charcoal. The black ash and dust stained her hand but she didn't seem upset, no she just ran her thumb over her palm the same way she rubbed the fabric of her dress.

She never meant any harm she just wanted to touch, to feel, maybe it was a way of centering herself Danielle didn't know. Leaning back on her haunches Danielle shook her head she went to ask Diana something when she found the princess staring at her. Honestly the princess held the same unreadable look as her mother and Danielle forgot her question all together.

"Diana?"

"Why do you think she does that?"

"What?"

"Take the ashes, crush the charcoal? why do you think she does it?" Danielle looked from Evangeline to her princess but couldn't find an answer.

"I don't know maybe the same reason she rubs holes in her dresses, she uses contact to center herself you know, using her senses?"

Diana nodded slowly before returning to her place beside Evangeline but this time she didn't restrain herself from reaching out to th blonde. Danielle nearly had a heart attack when the princess too the vampire's hand she didn't brush off too much of the ash she simply held her hand.

"Don't worry Evangeline we are here with you"

Again the blonde turned but she wasn't giving Diana the same look of confusion she had Danielle. Her eyes faded between the empty void and awareness until she tilted her head, shifting her gaze to Danielle. Her heart pounded in her chest under that pale blue gaze still the blonde didn't move.

"Calm yourself Danielle" Diana's voice pulled her away from Evangeline's hypnotizing gaze. "She might be listening to you but I think she's worried that you grow so panicked around her"

"I don't" Diana spared her nothing as she arched a brow.

"I don't honestly I fear for how fragile her mind is and that the slightest touch might push her too far"

"Her sisters offer their touch and she accepts"

"They are her sisters by bite Diana she had grown used to their presence and no matter how much we are around her the same cannot be said for us" Diana pursed her lips and turned to the blonde in question.

"I know it will take time but I want to take you to the meadows when the moon is full and bright so you might enjoy the flowers we could bring Danielle and Mircalla too"

Still the blonde gave no answer simply turning her eyes back to the fire and Diana seemed to accept it. Danielle on the other hand was lost again, she didn't like how disconnected the vampire was. There had to be something they could do to actually help, there had to be.

"I have to go, good night Diana, Evangeline"

She could feel Diana's eyes on her back but she didn't care she needed action, she needed help, and she needed to get away from those pale blue eyes.

..

..

..

The days spent away from the vampires were annoyingly long and Danielle was fed up with herself but she couldn't help it. The things she had seen in those pale blue eyes followed her everywhere, even on to the training field which got her thrown off twice as fast. Cassandra had sent her away after the second day for fear of her health, she couldn't fight if she wasn't fully focused on what she was doing. She understood, truly she did but there was nothing else for her to do except avoid the vampires and she could tell it was getting on Diana's nerves.

The princess was never easy to anger taking the role of a ruler to heart she would let things be talked out first and only take action if there was no other option. Danielle knew she would soon be confronted by the princess if she didn't make an appearance at the vampires home but she couldn't do it. Instead of facing her issues she burned off energy by running laps around the island along with a few of her sisters, it wasn't uncommon but they were giving her worried looks after the fourth day.

She was limited in escapes and she wouldn't let another one be taken away from her so she refrained from running for a while and went to the edge of the city. Few of her sisters ventured this far because it was a place of solitude used mostly for meditation. For now it was her hide away but even that didn't last long for as the sun swayed beyond the horizon she felt eyes on her.

Looking over her shoulder Danielle couldn't find anyone but thought it would be best to leave. Leaving her place of meditation she stretched her arms but her back was still tight refusing to release her spin. Shaking her head Danielle made her way down the path thinking of maybe going to share a meal with Cassandra when her shadow made themselves known.

"Hey there" Spinning on her heel to find Mircalla leaning of so casually against one of the ancient pillars of the entrance.

"Oh...hello Mircalla"

"It's been a while Danielle"

"Yes, I've been meditating"

"I can see that but that doesn't explain something..." Danielle was met with such a look of contempt she had to clench her jaw to keep from speaking out.

"Why you thought it was a good idea to just up and leave-"

"We're on an island Mircalla"

"-Don't play that with me ok, you know what I mean and I am mad"

"I understand that but your not the only one upset here"

"Oh please if not me then your Queen and Princess would happily come after you in my place but this is my sister's health we're talking about and I should be the one to give you a lashing"

"I don't understand why everyone is focused on having _me_ be the one to help her" Danielle threw up her arms. "I have no formal training as a healer nor am I any different that my sisters they have been doing the same exact things as me yet I'm being singled out"

Mircalla watched the amazon's chest heave and her hair blow in the sudden gust of wind making it dance like fire. It seemed there was a lot more to this than a nervous woman and she would have to do more than herd her back towards the bonfire.

"You didn't attack first"

"What?"

"when you found our alcove" Mircalla pushed off the pillar letting her hands fall to her sides. "You saw me as a ferocious beast and readied your weapons but the moment you saw me backing away to care for my wounded sister you didn't use it to your advantage and attack"

"Of course not"

"I know it wouldn't have been all that easy to fight me in such a small space but that's not all"

"Alright" Danielle didn't know where this sudden intensity was coming from Mircalla seemed to have two moods: Broody and protective. This was a new side to the vampire and Danielle didn't know what to do.

"When you came to visit you always made sure she was aware of you even when she could hear you from twenty feet away you still greeted her"

"You can hear from that far away?"

"Diana told me about the charcoal" _Of course she did._

"And I want to know why you left" Mircalla's eyes were almost as dark as Matska's when she narrowed it this harshly. The predator was coming out now in the name of protecting her baby sister from a potential threat.

"I'm sorry if my abrupt departure set her back truly I am"

"Then why leave at all? I shouldn't have to tell you the lengthy sob story of my sister being constantly left behind to get you to understand that she needs a constant in her life"

"But you are her constant, you and Matska" Mircalla shook her head thrashing her dark curls.

"You don't get it, Mattie hated Evie before we came here out of some twisted idea that our sire showed her favoritism"

"But you said that Lilith-"

"Tormented her, beat her, punished her for others failures you name it she did it to Evie and Mattie didn't care because she wanted all our sires attention" Danielle felt her jaw slowly drop as her horror grew. What kind of life they must have lived only to be forced into the situation their in now? Danielle was amazed they'd held it together this long maybe them washing up on the island was fate for if they hadn't...

"So when I could offer her love and affection she soaked it up but that was so rare and now here on this island she can't stand to be away from the few people who give her that same comfort so freely"

Mircalla ran a hand through her hair and the predator fell below the surface once more reveling the worried sister left behind.

"She still listens for you and its gotten pretty ridiculous because she'll sit by that damned fireplace and slowly turn her body to which ever direction you were in " Danielle felt her legs growing weak at the impact she'd left on the girl.

"We didn't even realize it was you she was listening to until Diana pointed out that you had taken to running laps around the island and that's why my sister looked like a top for most the afternoon"

"So I would suggest you start visiting again" It seemed the Queen was done eavesdropping and stepped into the moonlight.

"I have heard enough from Diana and Epione to know that she has progressed a great deal but your fears have set it back"

"I am not afraid of her, I never was"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Where her mind is! In her mind right now is the most terrifying place I have ever seen Hippolyta and we were enslaved by the very beings we were meant to help" Danielle couldn't hold it in any more and turned away scolding herself for having such an outburst and at her sister no less.

"In those pale blue eyes I saw something between hope and despair, a constant battle that seemed to be failing on hopes side" Hippolyta came closer watching her sister with careful eyes keeping her voice firm.

"Diana said that Evangeline turned away from the fire and looked at you before she was lost once more, that perhaps she had a moment of clarity but you left shortly after and my daughter has been all too keen on getting it out of you since then but you are more elusive than any of us have ever seen"

"She did look at me but...I haven't been able to get it out of my mind, the way the light died in her eyes as she was taken once more" Danielle shook her head trying to free herself from the memories but they held tightly to her mind unwilling to grant her a reprieve.

"Danielle she has made a connection to you and whether you wish to acknowledge it or not she relies on you for something, what that is exactly we don't know but given time we may someday find out" Hippolyta wrapped an arm around her sister feeling how weary her shoulders had grown. This whole situation had taken a toll on Danielle but this was one of the few moments of progress they'd made with Evangeline if they continued as they had before then there was no way they could further damage her. They didn't have to do much but with Danielle as their key they could slowly introduce the vampire to the rest of the island and all the people on it integrating her into their society a little at a time.

"It is a responsibility that you may not have asked for Danielle but you are not alone my sister we are all more than willing to help them and you"

"The weight of the world isn't on your shoulders alright? I'm not gonna make you do anything just because my sister took an interest in you " Mircalla watched them with a familiar sadness but her growing smirk some how made the tightness in her chest loosen ever so slightly.

"Just think about it alright?"

With that Danielle was left to her own devices and for the first time in days she wasn't dreading it.

..

..

Evangeline sat by the fire as always staring into the flames with the same dull look but slowly little by little she tilted her head. Her ears were filled with a familiar heart beat that she no longer had to search for because to her sluggish curiosity it was coming to her. the common sound of sandals scraping against the sand of the roads and the creak of the wicker basket told her all she needed to know: it as a supply run.

They are all the same blood, wine, fresh clothing but the surprise was always who carried it and today it was certainly special. The door creaked as the surprise opened the door and peeked inside but she didn't move things would happen on their own as they usually did.

The currier walked to the table and unloaded all their supplies before closing it once more all very routine and mundane. It wasn't till they started walking towards her that she felt some inkling of anxiety hoping that they stayed at the same time wanting to be left alone. a constant tug a war of longing and annoyance as most in her situation would be she supposed.

Danielle sat beside and she though for a moment she would start talking like Diana didn't. The amazon scooted closer and reached for her free hand as the other was covered in multiple layers of soot.

"Hello Evangeline" _it seems she was wrong_.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving for so long but I had a heavy heart and mind after our last visit" _That's understandable most people felt that way around her...she was a burden, a waste of blood sometimes a weight around their neck like Matska said..._

"But I'm back now and I'll be here for quite some time or..as long as you'll have me" _as long as you'll have me? I should be saying that to her._

"Everyone seems to think you've bonded with me in some way but I think they have it wrong because if you did then I don't know there would be a sign or something and that's just not how it works whatever this is" Danielle shrugged looking down at their hands, at how limp her companion's was showing no real signs of life.

"There's no quick trick to helping you heal nor am I the sudden key to all you problems but they seem to think I am" _They all want the easy way out...I know I did._

"If there were anything I could do to help then I would offer it because no one deserves what happened to you but we cant fix the past only the future so no worries I'll be here with you until that day comes" _Danielle..._

Danielle smiled to herself before looking to find those pale blue eyes looking into her soul once more this time that light sparked and she swore she saw the barest hint of a smile before it was gone. It seemed the fates had granted her new companion a moments peace and Danielle couldn't be more relieved.

"As long as you'll have me"

..

..

so there was that I think I might do a third piece but I don't know way I got it out of my head and up loaded finally.

Still taking prompts so leave some if you want.

..

..


	27. Chapter 27

..

..

Prompt: Assignment AU where like many dystopian societies couples are matched by a third party and in this case its a giant computer.

..

..

..

It was nearing the end of her patrol and Danny was growing anxious, not because of her route no she could do this and all the other ones blindfold if she had to. No the all consuming thought running through her mind was Matching. Today was supposed to be the set date for her age groups matching and she didn't know if she wanted to celebrate or throw up. Ok she definitely didn't want that latter but she couldn't help it her stomach had been a rolling ball of nerves since her brother reminded her the night before.

"Keep up Lawrence" Danny shook her head and caught up to her partner easily with her stride. Mel gave her one of the many looks of annoyance from her collection but she was used to them by now.

"It's another five minutes then our shift is over Mel keep it together"

"Me keep it together? your the one lost in _matchland_ daydreaming about the poor sap who'll get stuck with you"

"Hey don't call my match a sap I don't even know 'em yet"

"Ha I hope you end up with someone from sanitation"

"There's nothing wrong with that"

"There is when you live below the city"

"Don't joke about that Mel" Danny didn't care who you were you didn't pick on the other occupations if anything theirs was the lowest ranking one. Being a guard was a run of the mill job but if she worked as hard as her dad then she would be able to join the actual ranks of the City Guard and not be just another grunt.

_"All those of group 80000 please go to the Matching building, I repeat all those of group 80000 go to the Matching building"_

For such a momentous day Danny didn't think it should be rang in by the robotic voice of the cities monotone automated system. J.P was a more lively voice than the last one but it was different for every age group and his voice had been in her ear since she was five. The little voice in her ear was different from her brothers and certainly different from her parents but when it came to this big of a moment she wished it was J.P's not the monotone recording of the cities.

"You gonna stand there all day or what Lawrence?" Of course Mel would be the one to interrupt her thoughts when wasn't she butting into conversations?

"I'm going Mel but what about you?"

"Please I can finish this patrol no problem" Mel had another year before she would be called and Danny would forever hold that over her head.

"If you say so" Straightening her uniform Danny left her partner to head for the match building in the middle of the city. It was easy to spot with the giant Match symbol adorn its face, a green infinity knot was the perfect symbol because once you were matched that was it there were no returns there were no mistakes the matching was final.

The further she walked the more matchers she saw it wasn't hard to spot them they were all going to the same place. Most of her age group went to basic academy together until they were ten from there they would branch out into what would become their occupation. It had been daunting at first knowing her interests would control her future but it was so much more than that. The academies held tests and gave evaluations to make sure that each individual would work best in their occupation and many had been devastated when they were transferred to a different occupation.

Danny had lost touch with many of the friends she'd had in the beginning when she took her tests she lost even more. It was only when she became a cadet that she regained that sense of comradery with her fellow cadets and her senior officers. Now that she was being matched she wondered if she would be seeing any familiar faces...

"Please get into single file lines by ID number"

Looking around she could already see lines forming at the entrance of the Match building. If they were going by ID number then she would have a while before she was called because her number was 87742. Taking a deep breath she pressed on listening for ID numbers as she walked by until she heard the closest number.

"87772? uh 87772?"

"Hey I'm 87742" Danny found herself before a fellow ginger, who by the looks of it was from the city advancements unit.

"Cool now we just need to find the three in-between us"

Staying close to each other was easy because of Danny's height but she didn't have to wait long with J.P helping her out.

"_Danny go towards the front and to the far right that's where the 87700's start"_

"Thanks J.P"

_"No problem Danny"_

"Come on the 87700's are this way"

Of course following J.P's advice made the process easier they only had to pass about five lines before they found the right one. it was strange to see so many strangers and know that she went to the academy with most of them. Afterword there might be a change because of her match but there was little chance of that happening she was a section C cadet and the highest she could aim for with her match was likely another cadet or a beginning educator they were always well spoken.

"_Welcome to the matching station here you will be assigned your match and meet them, there will be a three day grace period for you to transfer your belongings into a shared unit before you will return to your occupation, Happy matching"_

Danny really wished J.P had been their announcer because his welcome speech would have been ten times better.

_"Group 1 Please enter_"

The doors opened and each line entered when called adding to the anticipation. Danny knew she had to wait just like everyone else but part of her just wanted to run inside and find out already. This is probably why they had the whole process so organized, so anxious matchers wouldn't cause havoc.

"_Group 8 please enter"_

Suddenly they were moving and Danny followed along with out a thought, this was so out of body. The matching stations near the front were already occupied but the further they went into the building the easier it was to spot the empty ones.

_"Please stop_" Their line came to a halt and Danny found an empty station to her right.

"_Enter your private match consul"_ everyone entered their private consul rooms and the door locked behind her making Danny jump.

_"Please sit"_

Sitting at her consul she took a shaky breath and placed her hand on the scanner it came to life. Glowing orange as it took in her handprint, biometric readings, and with a sharp jab at her finger for her blood before the screen turned on.

The Match symbol appeared, a green infinity knot, and Danny waited anxiously as it readied for presentation.

Finally the symbol turned blue and a data file appeared on the screen ready for her to read. If she clicked on it her entire future would be changed, who was she kidding it was already changed the moment she stepped into this private room and she would click it no matter what. Tapping her finger on the touchpad the file opened filling the screen with three things a name, a picture, and their occupation.

Danny's eyes immediately went to the picture taken in not only by her own curiosity but the pure beauty she found in it. There in the 8x11 picture was a girl, no woman they were both women now, with white blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and the softest smile. it was an amazing picture and because this woman was her match it would be forever saved to the data chip in her wrist.

Looking down Danny found the name of her match: _Evangeline "Evie" Morgan._

"Evangeline" Just saying it made her feel giddy and Danny couldn't help tapping her feet. she wondered if her match felt the same way when she said Danny's name or was as taken with her picture as Danny was. Oh no had they used her student photo? she had braces and glasses back then maybe she was lucky and they used her cadet photo she looked good in her uniform.

Shaking her head Danny looked at the last piece of information she would get on her match until they met in person.

Occupation: Judicial / Chancellor

Danny's heart stopped...Judicial? her match was...was on the route of becoming a chancellor? Her eyes darted from occupation to the name again as if they would grant her all the answers and it actually worked sort of.

"Morgan" Saying her match's last name out loud certainly helped restart her thought process.

Morgan was a rare last name even in their society but only a select few people held it because of the birthing regulations only so many children could be born to carry on the name. The most prominent person to bare that name would be Lilita Morgan, one of the highest Judiciaries in Styria nicknamed "Lilith" for her harsh punishments and the number one for granting death warrants. The only other big figure out there to carry that name was her daughter Matska she was well known for acting as prime negotiator when strikes arose much like her mother she crushed those that didn't take her deals and tipped the scales a bit when things were in her favor.

Her match could be related to the great terror of the judicial world and some day her boss. Evangeline certainly looked like Lilita Morgan though her features were softer and far more approachable than the chancellor but then what would a chancellor be doing with a guard? As a cadet Danny was already working her way up the ranks and with good fortune would make Captain in a few years. She might even leave section C if she played her cards right but with Evangeline as her match what did that mean for her plans?

"_Downloading match_"

The screen turned orange and Danny sat helplessly as all the information was downloaded. There was no way they would meet without the match system Danny's father was head of sector C's security and her mother was a low level manufacturer. If Evangeline was related to Lilita then she might have to leave her family, they might make her start over as a cadet, she would be living under the same roof as the most terrifying judge and silver tongued negotiator in all of Styria.

"_Please exit consul station and follow the arrows when your door turns green"_

Another implement to keep things safe was to releases pairs one five at a time until they all met at the secluded garden at the center of the building. Her brother Andrew had told her about it a few years back and she had a general idea of what it looked like. The thought of beautiful flowers didn't distract her from the thoughts racing through her mind.

Ding.

_"Please exit the consul station and follow the arrows_."

"Already?"

Danny swallowed as her stomach started rolling again.

"_Good luck"_ J.P's voice filled her ears and a tiny bit of hope rose up in her chest.

"Thanks J.P I'm gonna need it"

Patting her knees Danny made her way through the door heading towards her future.

..

..

..

so that was a fast spat dabble if I may say so myself it came to mind and I just hit the keys till it spilled out of my brain as pleasant as that image is that's the dabble I wanted to write.

I think I'll write another part for this one from Evie's point of view but yeah hope you enjoyed it don't forget to comment or leave a prompt.

..

..


	28. Chapter 28

..

..

Assignment AU Evie's POV.

..

..

..

It took a great deal of effort but Evie managed to pull her eyes away from the data archive if she stared at it any longer she'd go blind. Rubbing her eyes certainly didn't help but it made her feel a little better. She hadn't made much progress in her studies and her mother wouldn't let that go if she caught wind of it.

"Evie you awake?" Carmilla's voice came through the door and Evie frowned, what time was it?

Looking down at the screen Evie found it was almost one o'clock meaning she had been studying old cases all night. Dropping her face in her hands Evie groaned this was getting her no where.

"Judging by your frustration I would say your awake" Carmilla walked right in unsurprised by her sisters state of disarray.

Their mother had been prepping the blonde for weeks now so she would be ready for her first official case, yes she would be assisting but a case was a case and Lilita Morgan wouldn't let her children disgrace her name. The Morgan name was passed on to the strong and apparently their father had given up his own because of it but really that's just how matching worked. The higher ranking of the two would give their match their name but the irregularity of each sisters birth didn't quite add up. No one would ever bring it up but the fact that Lilita's only match had died before either Carmilla or Evie had been born was more discerning than they let on. Honestly Carmilla felt like the rumors of Lilita conceiving them on her own wasn't far off she could probably do it out of pure determination.

"I don't know if I'll be able to see straight much less think for those practice cases"

"Hey I forgot where Mattie put them so there's no way I'm forcing you to take them" Carmilla smirk melted into a soft smile at her sisters relief. She under stood the stresses of becoming a member of the Styrian elite she had witnessed Mattie's trials and now her baby sister was going through it too. It was just so much easier being historical arts archivist all she needed to know was history and she loved the arts.

"Thank you sister"

"No need to thank me just yet"

"Why?" Evie raised her head squinting as her sister sat on the arm of the chair to play with her hair.

"Mother let it slip that someone was going to be matched today"

"Oh please its marked on the calendar"

"It is but she actually looked nostalgic almost forlorn" Carmilla knew that would get something out of her sister.

"Our mother forlorn? are you sure you have the right chancellor?"

"Yes~" Carmilla kissed the top of Evie's head. "I would be too if my kid was leaving because then she'll be trapped in this crypt all alone"

"Don't call it a crypt"

"Of sorry I meant mausoleum" That earned her a swat and that smirk came back full force.

"We all grew up here and in a few days...I'm going to leave it"

" Hey you'll do alright, I promise I'll drag Laura over so we can meet your match and celebrate"

"Ugh...what if I don't like them or they're obnoxious like Will and Kirsch?" Wrapping an arm around Evie was easy from her seat on the arm but calming her anxious and exhausted sibling wouldn't be.

"Look things will work out alright they don't make mistakes look at me and Laura, Hell look at Mattie and Cass! they argue all the time before making out"

"Sister!" Oh how she missed seeing that blush, she would miss it more now that she sister would be swamped with cases until she passed her final exams for chancellor.

"I'm just saying that even opposites attract and that the trust grows between you before you get to that stuff"

"I know, I know" It felt impossible to leave her chair when her body was so weary but her sister was right the matches were never wrong.

"Now leave this torture chamber, get cleaned up, and get ready because the call always happens later in the day" Heaving a sign Evie found the strength to leave her chair and her files for the calming atmosphere of her bedroom, oh how she missed it.

Evie showered as long as she could, relaxing in the warm water with such happiness it shouldn't be this good but she was so tired. The stress headache left her and her eyes no longer ached from pulling an all nighter. She needed to develop a better study system before her exams and cases there was no way she could leave anything to chance. When she finally got herself to leave the soothing spray Evie made sure to wear her best uniform she couldn't help running her hands over the red stripes that went from her shoulders down to her wrists. It was a uniform she had seen only in pictures from when her mother was young even then the red and black was striking against the ice blue eyes of Lilita Morgan. Now as one of the high chancellors her uniform was silver and blue. Her mother had been surprised that she'd made it into the Judicial branch but looked just as proud when others complimented her. That's part of what this was, following in her mothers footsteps but the rest of it was by her own test scores they had placed her in judicial and she would do her best even if it meant going against her mother's well known ideals.

Brushing down her uniform one last time she left home with an ache in her chest. This was life changing and there were very few instances when she had dealt with them well, just ask her sisters they could tell you how many panic attacks she'd had before the academy exams. It was only with Carmilla's help that she managed to calm down enough to study for most of them even then Matska, by their mother's request, was told to tutor her. it was a painful dragged out process but Evie had surpassed her sisters expectations and aced most of her basic academy exams to be granted early admission to the branch exams and as a member of Sector A that was a huge honor.

Sector A was better than most because it had the most resources and it was the base of the government which held no surprises. You put your best around what you want best defended though Evie thought it was cocky if not foolish to make such a huge separation but the match building linked all the Sectors. It was the basis for many of their customs and the birth place of each generation so of course it would be the interconnecting piece.

_"All those of group 80000 please go to the Matching building, I repeat all those of group 80000 go to the Matching building"_

"Perfect timing"

Following the others to the match building she felt that anxiety come back. There were so many people here and most of them she didn't know, who was she kidding all of them were strangers.

"_Please line up by ID number" _

Evie was 87752 so it shouldn't be that hard right?

_"Go to the third line"_ JP advised speaking for the first time all day. "_I'm sure that's where your number begins though you might be at the end of the line, ironic"_

"That's fine J.P its better than standing around like an idiot"

The lines were long and people just couldn't sit still, shifting from side to side, looking around as if they would spot their match without the match centers assistance. It was fine really it was understandable everyone was anxious to find out who their match was but Evie didn't like it. Call her strange it didn't matter she'd heard it before but she didn't like all this contact, the strangers, the unneeded tension that nearly suffocated her. They would all find out who their match was in due time they just had to hold on for another twenty minutes and they would be let in.

_"Welcome to the matching station here you will be assigned your match and meet them, there will be a three day grace period for you to transfer your belongings into a shared unit before you will return to your occupation, Happy matching"_

Evie took a shuttering breath and clenched her hands forcing her breathing to steady.

"_Group 1 please enter"_

Ok they would be finding out a lot sooner. The other groups started getting antsy again and Evie had to force herself to stay put containing all her anxieties like mother had taught her. All these lessons of Chancellor were finally coming in handy she kept a straight face, looking almost calm too bad it didn't actually stop her heart from beating painfully in her chest.

"_Group 3 please enter"_

And they were moving Evie made sure to not step on the person in front of her. it would be terrible to get the back of your ankles kicked with every step she knows from past experience, hence why she walks beside her sisters never in front no matter what Mother says. the hallways of the facility grow narrow and Evie knows its more her own anxiety than the actual architecture. She couldn't help all the stress today she was meeting her match, being reassigned a place of living, and so much of her future was out of her grasp.

_"Please stop" _Evie stopped with everyone else finding the room to her left empty.

_"Enter your private match consul"_ everyone entered their private consul rooms and the door locked behind her some how setting her at ease. Maybe it was the privacy? she wouldn't want anyone else to see her match before she did but also the lack of people and all their nervous energy. Her heart was already calming down and the rising cold sweat had stopped altogether.

_"Please sit"_

Evie was relieved to finally take a seat because her legs were getting weaker by the second. wiping her sweaty palm on her uniform she placed it on the scanner and waited for it to do all the nessacary analysis of her person. It was nearly impossible to 'steal' someone's match but it had happened before a long time ago and since then the matching system was stricter in both regulation and the systems themselves. Once you were match that was it and if your matched died at some point then there was no re-maching Evie had to admit she was startled to learn from her mother that even though their father was gone she could still have children. It was required that children have both parents but Lilita Morgan wouldn't let that get in the way of her second pregnancy and changed the ruling with quite a bit of fuss long before Evie was born.

"_You must always be aware of your situation Evangeline because if the laws don't change with you then they will remain obsolete" Lilita turned away from the glass wall of her office focusing her icy gaze on Evie._

_"As a chancellor you should be looking for Laws that can be improved as well as the benefits of them because unlike most chancellors I do not create laws just for my own gain but for that of Styria's as should you"_

_"Yes Mother"_

The screen turned from green to blue Evie felt her heart start to race even faster, it was painful she needed to get that checked again. Rubbing her chest with her free hand she clicked the file ready to accept her fate whatever that may be.

The first thing to appear was a picture as all matches do it was a woman a beautiful woman with bright red hair, freckles dusting the bridge of her nose, and a bright smile. Evie couldn't help biting her lip wondering if her match would smile at her like that when they finally met. Maybe? there would be time for that later looking down she found her matchs name and occupation found herself surprised once more.

Name: Danielle "Danny" Lawrence

Occupation: Cadet / guards

A guard? not just level 1 grunt but a cadet? that meant they had been found suitable for promotions early on, this was great news for anyone in the City Guard. Who knows her match might become a Section A Captain, wait what section was her match from?

There were so many questions left in answered and all they gave her was a name and occupation? how was she supposed to feel secure in her future with so many gaps?!

"_Downloading match_"

"Oh..." that's good she would have a beautiful face to recognize now and it was a good picture to have in her office later on.

_"Please exit consul station and follow the arrows when your door turns green"_

For some reason her stomach was doing summersaults and Evie didn't remember having that problem before. Maybe she needed to see a doctor sooner rather than later? besides that's how they all realized they had anemia first with Matska then they all went through the exams and found it was genetic. Surprisingly they hadn't taken that out of the gene pool but it was easy to manage.

The door turned green and Evie forced herself to stand up. she could do this, she could meet her match and not pass out or throw up...right?

..

..

TADA! part two :) hope you guys liked it don't forget to comment or leave a prompt.

..

..


	29. Chapter 29

..

..

Assignment AU. First meeting.

..

..

Danny followed the arrows to the rumored Garden area and found herself more than surprised that it was not only real but in full bloom. At first it was used to symbolize fertility so that the matches would birth future generations but now it was more of an ice breaker. it was perfect with all the bright colors, lush greenery hanging around all the corners, even the floor was fresh grass making such a satisfying crunch under her boots. They didn't have a lot of natural areas within Styria except for parks and those only had grass with a few synthetic trees.

"_Match 1 has entered"_

"That's a little daunting" Danny looked around realizing that she was alone in the garden there were no other matches around. The isolation was weirding her out so Danny turned around to find that the glass entrance was closed but she could see that the outside wall was moving or was she moving? They gave every match a private garden so why not rotate them for the next match?

Shaking her head Danny headed for the lone bench under some vines with tiny purple flowers. She felt bad not having any knowledge of their name but again there were no instances where she was in real nature.

_"Match 2 has exited their matching station"_

Her match was on her way.

Taking a deep breath Danny closed her eyes letting her heart pound away in her chest for a moment longer. It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time she could hardly tell which one would win out. Still her match would be here soon and she needed to get herself together before she met her match she wanted to make sure she was calm, composed, and-

_"Match 2 has entered"_

Danny's eyes snapped open and her heart lurched in her chest for two reasons 1) being her match was there and 2) that her match was so...tiny. Well maybe not tiny but certainly petite and just as pretty as the picture suggested. It could be the junior judicial uniform but the black and red clashed with Evangeline's white blonde hair, even in a braid it looked soft.

Once Danny was done taking her in she realized her match was just as taken with her and that made her heart ease up just a little. Pale blue eyes didn't drift to the scenery like Danny's had, in fact her match hadn't moved since they entered the room. She just stood there with an awed expression and Danny couldn't help...blushing. She might not be the most expressive person in the Guard but this was more attention than she'd had in quite some time. Now here she was with her match staring at her like well...she didn't know she had never seen someone with such a look before.

"Uh Evangeline?" That's seemed to do it because Evangeline blushed deeply and looked down. It took a moment but the blonde slowly made her way over to Danny with her head down making her braid slip down her right shoulder.

"I'm Evangeline but please call me Evie"

"In that case call me Danny" The blonde stopped almost in front of her and Danny swore she could hear the other girls heart beating just as hard as her own.

"It suits you"

"Do you want to sit? I'm sure we'll be here a while" It was customary to give the matches at least an hour before sending them off to the adjustments station where they would be given options on a living space, talk about their occupations in more financial terms, and any questions they had could be answered by professionals.

"Sure" Evie sat on the very edge of the bench, her hands slowly balling up.

Danny was at a loss here, she didn't think her match would be this anxious or that she herself would be this relaxed. She needed to do something before the girl became too anxious to truly speak to her. This would be their only chance until tomorrow and Danny didn't want to waste it.

Looking around she spotted one of the vines dangling from above and smiled.

"I like that they let us have a moment here, I've never seen this many natural flowers in one place" Evie glanced from Danny to the variety of flora before them. It was beautiful and she had to admit that with her match siting next to her it was definitely a sight to see.

"It is beautiful I think those over there are gardenias but I don't know"

"The ones above us are wisteria" It was easy talking about something she knew, well what little she knew about plants. "Those over there are roses, my sister gave some to me when I passed my exams"

"Really?"

"Yeah she wanted to celebrate with a party but I was in between exams and I really don't like big events like that so she found some roses"

"I only saw plants like these in my studies back at basic academy"

"I know that most the local parks have grass but in Section A they do have wild flowers that pop up every spring"

"Natural wild flowers!"

"Yeah" Evie grinned at her matches enthusiasm. "Every year the grounds keepers try to get rid of them but no amount of sprays, pulling, or re-rooting will make them go away and...I find that enduring"

"Section A?" So her early thoughts of her matches status yielded true.

"Yes that's where I live but I assume after this we'll live somewhere else"

"Uh yeah I live in Section C"

"How far along are you in your occupational training?" Evie bit her lip hoping she wasn't being too forward with the sudden change in subject.

"Pretty far but I think I'll be alright if I have to transfer"

"I would hate to ruin all your hard work"

"Its fine" Danny tried to assure her but it didn't seem to help.

"But...I can be a chancellor anywhere"

"Just like I can be on any Guard all I have to do is apply for transfer and I would get it with my recommendations"

"Still..."

"Well we have the adjustments after this so we'll worry about that later" Evie nodded but she would definitely bring it up later.

"Now you said you have a sister?"

"Two sisters, Carmilla and my elder sister Matska"

"Wait Matska? As in leader of negotiations"

"She is rather infamous" Evie sighed leaning back on her elbows. It was hard being related to two well known figures but she had learned to deal with it as best she could over the years.

"So you are Lilita's daughter, i'm sorry if I've offended you its just I saw your last name and I couldn't stop thinking about where I'd seen it"

"My family is rather bold in their professions but my sister Carmilla and I are not, we let mother and Matska have as much attention as they want " Evie shrugged. "Its better to let them say their piece than try to silence them...anyway what about you?"

"Me? its just my brother and our parents, My dads a Guard just like me and my moms in manufacturing"

"And your brother?"

"Medical, mostly pediatric but he'll do other patients if he has to"

"Your family is well spread out when it comes to occupation"

"I could say the same about you"

"Yes but my family is so wrapped up in politics it gets to be a bit much at times"

"Well maybe I can help with that"

"How?"

"With stress comes a lot of affects on the body and those in the Guard are taught different stress relievers"

"oh I've already taken several recommendations on stress management but...its just part of the job" Danny didn't like the sound of that in fact she hated it. No occupation was more important than the other, all were needed to make their society function but the ramifications were still there. People sneered at sanitation workers, turned their noses up at Guards, and certainly criticized Chancellors like nobodies business but Danny wouldn't let that get her match hurt. Stress was common among chancellors they were the highest ranking members when it came to health problems, both physically and mentally, they had entire hospitals dedicated to remedies for these kinds of problems but seeing it first hand was so different.

"Hey we're in this together now and although we've only just met know that you can rely on me for anything"

"I would never doubt that Danny you seem like a very loyal and reliable person"

"That's good I would hate to ruin my first impression" That got a laugh and Danny couldn't help smiling.

"Yes...a good first impression indeed" Evangeline bit her lip as those pale blue eyes wandered all around Danny's face. "I'm glad your my match Danny...you seem like a strong person and I know that in the future I will probably come to rely on you more than anyone else and that frightens me"

"Hey it works both ways I was scared out of my mind before I stepped into the building much less this garden but its a work in progress, we both put something into this and we both get something out of it"

"What is it your hoping for Danny?" That was a question wasn't it...

"I hope...for life long companion, someone I can talk to and explore with through our limited means and...I don't know help me through the rest of this life"

"That's..."

"Jumbled and sappy I know"

"I was going to say heartfelt and so foreign to me"

"What?"

"I...I have a multitude of ideas being thrust upon me Danny, so many people in my life are trying to teach me, help me, nurture me that its hard to say what it I want in this life much less our relationship" Evie suddenly looked so much older in Danny's eyes. Her shoulders drooped with an invisible weight, her head dropped again, and Danny was starting to realize that this wasn't the first time this happened Evangeline dropped her gaze almost every time she caught Danny staring.

"Evie that's fine, just admitting this takes strength and the fact that you would be brave enough to admit this during our first meeting speaks volumes"

"I..i don't want to weigh you down with all of my problems upon our first meeting Danny that was never my intention-"

"I know"

" But...I want to try having that relationship with you, the one you talked about"

"I would be more than happy to have that with you Evie" Danny took a chance and rested her hand beside Evie's, offering the blonde a smile. "Like I said this is our first meeting, we have the rest of our lives to steadily figure this out"

"Your right, I'm just so used to things being on an accelerated program"

"Well with me you can take things as slow as you want" She wasn't expecting it but when Evie took her hand Danny swore her heart rate shot right back up but for good reasons this time, great reasons.

"I'd like that and... the same goes for you Danny" For the first time in their meeting Evie grinned showing off those pearly white.

"Great"

Their little moment filled Danny's chest with a warmth she couldn't quite describe but it was ruined just as quickly by the announcement.

_"Matches please end your conversations and prepare to exit the Garden when the door turns green"_

"That didn't feel like an hour"

"I know right? maybe they changed the time limit or something?" Evie squeezed her hand as the garden entrance glowed blue.

"Either way I'm glad we got to spend some time together I heard the adjustments station can be pretty hectic"

"My sisters have mentioned it being a bit much but I think it depends on how different your occupations are, we're both in a similar branch with me being judicial and you in the Guard"

"True but I'm from a different section"

"Maybe they'll have us meet in the middle?" The door turned green and opened to one of the hallways complete with blinking arrows.

Taking a deep breath Danny squeezed Evie's hand and stood up. She was scared but with her match at her side there was a new confidence budding in her chest and with one look at Evie she can't help smiling.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

..

..

..

so that was their first official meeting for Assignment Au, I might do one more but we'll see and as for the WonderWoman AU i'll see what else I can come up with.

..

..

..


End file.
